Pokémon REBORN!
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Summary dentro.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola mis queridos y estimados lectores.

El día (o noche) de hoy les traigo un crossover que se me ocurrió el otro día pensando en lo mucho que Tsuna se parece a eevee (¿o era al revés?), y de repente me llene de inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Espero que la disfruten tanto leyendo como yo disfrute imaginándola.

Pokémon.

Extrañas creaturas cuyas habilidades únicas han maravillado al mundo y a su humanidad de un millón de formas durante milenios.

Una de estas personas fue nada más y nada menos que Giotto Vongola, que en su búsqueda por un lugar donde podría vivir en paz con los pokémon se adentro en un país desconocido y junto con sus amigos fundo el reino de Vongola, siendo él claro, el rey fundador de este país.

Ahora, es aquí donde empiezan mis problemas,

¿Por qué?

Bueno, pues porque resulta que soy el tátara-tátara-tátara nieto de Giotto Vongola, candidato a decimo rey del país de Vongola, y yo…yo…me dan…me dan miedo los…pokémon.

Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, y estoy reverendamente jodido.

NOTAS FINALES

Ángel-kun: Si dejan reviews un angelito recivira sus alas.

Aiko: Tu no, eso es seguro.


	2. Capitulo 1 Un chico y sus miedos

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. "Un chico y sus miedos".**

_*POV en tercera persona*_

Es un bello día en la pequeña ciudad-puerto de Namimori, localizada en la costa sur-este del país de Vongola, pero no todos los ciudadanos de este bello lugar están de pie, pues aun en su casa y recostado en su habitación, un revoltijo de cabello con eterno efecto anti-gravedad color castaño avellana sobresalía de un acogedor y cálido capullo de sabanas.

El individuo poseedor de dicho cabello es Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna para sus amigos, inútil-Tsuna para el resto de la humanidad que no lo conocía íntimamente, lo cual es el 99.9 por ciento de la población humana y de pokémon.

La única persona con la que Tsuna tenia contacto era su madre, la única familia que le quedaba, bueno, también esta su padre, pero Sawada Iemitsu lleva siete años sin poner pie en su casa.

Tsuna es un buen chico, demasiado bueno a decir verdad. Es amable, cariñoso, respetuoso, ingenuo e inocente, pero así como tiene estas maravillosas virtudes también tiene serios obstáculos para su desarrollo social, algunos de estos son que es torpe, muy torpe, al grado de caerse hasta con el aire, es nervioso y si él es centro de atención tartamudea, tiene dedos de mantequilla, no sabe cocinar, y acabo con el peor promedio en su colegio de instrucción pokémon. Estas últimas son las razones por las cuales Tsuna no tiene amigos y era constantemente molestado en su colegio.

Sin embargo, Tsuna tiene un porque para su falta en el colegio y esta es que él…le tiene miedo a los pokémon.

Todo comenzó cuando Tsuna tenía seis años, su padre acababa de irse en otro de sus viajes y el pequeño Tsuna recientemente había ingresado al colegio de instrucción pokémon.

Un día el pequeño castaño estaba siendo molestado por unos niños de un grupo mayor y lo metieron en un barril lleno de comida pokémon y cuando lo sacaron lo amarraron a un árbol y lo dejaron ahí, cuando los pokémon olieron el aroma a comida se lanzaron sobre el pequeño traumándolo de por vida. Ahora hasta al pokémon más débil, pequeño o tierno lo asusta.

De repente Tsuna sintió un peso sobre el, dificultándole respirar.

El castaño abrió perezosamente uno de sus grandes y expresivos ojos, solo para llenarse de terror cuando diviso la cara del chansey de su madre demasiado cerca de su propio rostro.

- HIEEEE! – grito horrorizado el de ojos avellana mientras empujaba a chansey lejos de él.

- Chansey, chan-chansey. – saludo el chansey cuando aterrizo sin ningún problema en el suelo de la habitación.

- Ara! Buenos días hijo mio. – saludo Nana Sawada a su hijo al entrar en su habitación.

- Mamá! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes que Chan-chan me levante? – cuestiono el muchacho mientras se pegaba a su pared, intentando mantenerse lo más alejado posible del pokémon rosa.

- Hay Tsu-kun no seas pesado. Además Chan-chan siempre quiere venir a levantarte y estar contigo. – explico Nana.

Nana Sawada era una mujer inocente y alegre, muy trabajadora y muy amorosa que en sus tiempos de juventud había sido coordinadora pokémon, y que cuando Tsuna sufrió su "accidente" traumático le preocupo tanto que su hijo se volviera en contra de las maravillosas creaturas que son los pokémon, pero ese miedo se aplaco un poco cuando noto que Tsuna jamás lastimo a ningún pokémon, Tsuna nunca culpo a los pokémon por su "accidente", sin embargo la confianza que dichas creaturas profesaban anteriormente al chico se esfumo y ahora Tsuna era un espectador lejano de las maravillas del mundo pokémon.

- Chan-chan, ¿Te importaría salir por favor? Necesito ir al baño y tú no me dejas pasar. – pregunto lo más educadamente posible Tsuna a Chansey.

Chansey sonrió con algo de tristeza, ella sabia del trauma de Tsuna y quería ayudarlo, quería que el hijo de su mejor amiga volviera a confiar en ella. Al menos el niño nunca se volvió hostil contra ella o algún otro pokémon, y al menos le hablaba, de lejos claro esta.

- Chan-Chansey. – respondió el pokémon mientras se hacia a un lado y le dejaba campo libre al joven de cabellos avellana.

- Gracias, Chan-chan. – dijo Tsuna al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección del baño.

Cuando Tsuna cerro la puerta del baño Nana volteo a ver a Chansey.

- Muy bien Chan-chan, será mejor que bajemos a hacer más hotcakes con chispas de chocolate antes de darle la noticia. – dijo Nana.

- Chansey. – concordó en un asentimiento el pokémon.

- HIEEEE! MAMÁ! KITTY VOLVIO A DORMIR EN LA BAÑERA! SALVAME! – grito Tsuna desde el baño pues el Delcatty de su madre ahora se encontraba enganchado al pijama del chico intentando abrazarlo.

* * *

Después de que su madre le hubiese quitado de encima a Kitty, Tsuna procedió a darse un baño, cambiarse el pijama y bajar a desayunar.

En cuanto llego al comedor noto que algo no estaba bien. Para empezar su madre y Chan-chan le habían cocinado su desayuno favorito, hotcakes con chispas de chocolate, decorados con jarabe de chocolate y almendras, un vaso con una bebida ligeramente rosa, que Tsuna sabia era la leche del Miltank de su madre, Milky, cuya leche era ligeramente rosada debido a las bayas rosas que su madre consigue con un amigo que vive en el archipiélago de las islas naranja, los tres pokémon de su madre se encontraban sentados lejos de él, cuando siempre se sientan cerca de él por algún extraño motivo, y su madre se encontraba sentada frente a él, sonriendo una sonrisa de felicidad, pero Tsuna sabia mejor, su madre estaba nerviosa.

Tsuna se enderezo en su asiento y con una muy mala espina enterrada en su intuición pregunto.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – dijo el chico.

- ¿A que te refieres Tsu-kun? – pregunto de vuelta Nana a su hijo.

Tsuna la miro inquisidoramente.

- Aah (suspiro), tu padre envió una carta. – respondió Nana mientras sacaba de entre sus mangas un sobre.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de sorpresa para después dirigir una mirada venenosa al sobre que su madre puso frente a él. Los ojos del muchacho adquirieron un reflejo ambarino, que si bien paso desapercibido por su madre, los tres pokémon lo notaron y se encogieron ante la mirada del chico, Chansey, Delcatty y Miltank habían visto esos ojos antes, y Tsuna solo tiene ese brillo ambarino cuando esta muy enojado o muy feliz.

- ¿Aun vive? – cuestiono con veneno en la voz el castaño.

- Por supuesto que aun vive tontito, ¿Cómo crees que he pagado las cuentas de la casa? – Nana ignoro por completo el tono venenoso de su hijo mientras le daba su respuesta.

- Siendo honesto, pensé que tenías un árbol de dinero o algo así. – contesto Tsuna al tiempo que su tono volvía a ser normal - ¿Qué dice la carta? –

- No la he abierto, es para ti, no para mí. – explico Nana a su hijo.

- Esta bien. – acepto cansado Tsuna.

Tomo la carta, la abrió y la leyó rápidamente.

- Léela en voz alta querido, quiero saber que dice tu padre. – pidió la castaña mayor.

- Pues, a mi solo me dice que vaya al laboratorio de investigación del colegio de instrucción, que ahí habrá un hombre esperándome. – el rostro de Tsuna se sonrojo de repente – Todo lo demás de la carta va dirigido a ti. – dijo mientras le paso rápidamente la carta a su madre e intentaba sacarse las melosas y algo pervertidas palabras que leyó.

Nana tomo la carta y en cuanto empezó a leerla un rubor escarlata decoro su rostro y comenzó a cantar y a decir lo romántico y seductor que era su esposo.

Chan-chan, Kitty y Milky suspiraron cansadas al ver a Nana actuar como adolecente primeriza.

Tsuna se tomo el vaso de leche de Miltank, se puso su sudadera con hoodie color naranja y un enorme 27 al frente, se coloco sus converse naranjas y salió de su casa antes de que los pokémon de su madre se lanzaran sobre él para que comiera el resto de su desayuno.

* * *

Tsuna camino por la calle que lo guiaría hasta el laboratorio de investigación, el conocía ese camino muy bien pues el mismo laboratorio había fungido como el colegio de instrucción pokémon en Namimori, una escuela donde se le enseña a los niños y niñas del lugar el como leer mapas, primeros auxilios, que vayas comer, las constelaciones para que no se perdieran y como cuidar de los pokémon, para así cuando los chicos tuvieran la edad y confianza necesaria iniciarían su viaje, un viaje que Tsuna decidió que nunca haría, no solo por su trauma a los pokémon, Tsuna también tenia un muy mal sentido de la orientación, y si bien es bueno en primeros auxilios, sin duda moriría de hambre o por envenenamiento, y si eso no fuera suficiente, no sabe nadar.

Tsuna siguió caminando hasta llegar al laboratorio, toco el timbre del intercomunicador y espero a que alguien le respondiera.

_Bzz, ¿Quién es?_ Hablo una voz a través del comunicador, pero la voz definitivamente no era la del profesorNezu, el viejo cascarrabias que se jactaba de ser mejor investigador que el renombrado profesor Oak.

Esta voz era grave y elegante, seductora incluso, no aquella raposa y nasal voz del viejo Nezu.

- Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada. –

_¿El hijo de Iemitsu?_

- Por desgracia. –

_No tienes idea niño. Pasa._

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió automáticamente dándole permiso de pasar.

Tsuna avanzo dudoso por el oscuro pasillo.

- ¿Por qué las luces están apagadAAAAAH! – grito Tsuna a pisar en falso y acabar resbalándose por todo el pasillo.

Pum! Se escucho cuando por fin se detuvo, o mejor dicho lo detuvo… un enorme Nidoqueen.

- HIEEEEEE! – reacciono Tsuna al ver al enorme pokémon, todos los colores yéndose de su cara.

El castaño intento ponerse de pie y huir, pero solo conseguía volver a caer una y otra vez, cuando junto el coraje necesario para ver que lo detenía volteo a ver a la Nidoqueen solo para ver que el que ocupaba en lugar del gigante era un Tangela usando lazo de hierba y lo había enredado en su pie para evitar que se pusiera de pie.

- HIEE! Déjame ir! – pidió Tsuna mientras era presa del pánico, el aire empezó a faltarle, se estaba mareando, el pánico, se desmayo.

El Tangela lo soltó y un brillo rodeo al pokémon hasta que se transformo en una plasta rosa, un Ditto.

El Ditto se volteo en busca de su entrenador, el pánico empezaba a decorar el rostro rosa.

- Tranquilo León. No lo mataste. – señalo aquello grave y seductora voz de intercom.

Una sombra se acercó al desmayado Tsuna y checo su pulso.

- Tal vez. – termino de decir el misterioso hombre al no notar pulso en el adolecente.

* * *

Tsuna abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y le costaba trabaja recobrar la conciencia… hasta que una fuerte descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

- HIIIEEEEEE! – exclamo el castaño cuando el shock eléctrico lo golpeo.

- Leon detente. Creo que ya despertó. – ordeno la voz del intercom al Mareep que de repente brillo y se transformo en Ditto.

- Estaba despierto desde antes que me atacaras! – informo un chamuscado Tsuna, que al notar que no podía moverse vio con horror que estaba amarrado a una silla – Hiiee! ¿Por qué estoy amarrado a una silla? –

- Para que no escapes. – contesto la misteriosa voz.

Tsuna dirigió la mirada al frente y lo que encontró lo dejo… desconcertado.

El dueño de la grave, misteriosa y seductora voz estaba usando un traje sastre color negro, camisa de vestir color blanco, corbata negra, zapatos de piel color negro, sobre el saco del traje usaba una bata blanca de científico, un sombrero fedora color negro decorado por un listón color amarillo, y, aquí viene lo extraño, una barba larga, falsa y gris, con todo y bigote, y unos lentes de fondo de botella que tenían una espiral claramente pintada con marcador permanente, ¡Y es que es más que claro que sujeto estaba usando un disfraz! ¡Un muy mal disfraz! ¿Se suponía que debía creer que frente a el hay un anciano nerd miope con voz sexy y porte de modelo? Tsuna es ingenuo, pero esto es insultante.

- Que disfraz tan malo. – soltó Tsuna sin más, sin temer por lo que podría pasar.

Mal hecho.

El Ditto se transformo en Charmander y le lanzo un lanza-llamas.

- Gracias Leon. – agradeció el misterioso (y raro) hombre a su Ditto.

El pokémon volvió a su forma original y subió al hombro de su entrenador.

- Nombre del sujeto, Tsunayoshi Sawada, 13 años. – hablo el hombre mientras Tsuna lo miraba con asombro y algo de miedo – Fuiste el peor promedio de tu generación en la graduación del colegio de instrucción, tu altura y peso están por debajo de los estándares, eres torpe y por lo mismo, lento, a la edad de seis años fuiste atacado por una manada de pokémon fuera de control por la cantidad de comida que te cubría, desde entonces cada vez que un pokémon se te acerca entras en un ataque de pánico, sin embargo nunca en tu vida actuaste hostilmente contra los pokémon u alguna otra persona, por lo cual fuiste molestado durante todos los años de colegio, y a pesar de que ya estas graduado desde hace tres años no has comenzado tu viaje pokémon. –

- ¿Co-como sa-sabes to-to-todo e-e-eso? – tartamudeo Tsuna su pregunta. En verdad empezaba a tener miedo.

- Es mi trabajo el saberlo. – respondió el hombre como si fuera lo más obvio en el universo.

- ¿Qui-quien e-eres? – tartamudeo de nuevo el menor, ahora si tenia mucho miedo.

Tsuna vio como el hombre frente a él se quitaba la barba y bigote falsos, y los lentes de fondo de botella, rebelando así la torcida sonrisa y los calculadores ojos color de ónix y unas patillas súper rizadas.

- Mi nombre es Reborn. Trabajo como uno de los consejeros del noveno rey de Vongola, también soy asesino y espía al servicio del rey, fui enviado a Namimori para entrenarte a ti, inútil-Tsuna, como el próximo rey de Vongola. – explico el hombre, Reborn.

- ¡¿EEH?! ¡¿Qu-qu-qu-qué?! Pe-pe-pero-AGH! – Tsuna no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, así que opto por callarse y respirar lento y hondo.

Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar. Calma. Ahora si, habla.

- Me estas diciendo, ¿Qué el idiota que tengo por padre te envió para ser mi tutor, y no solo eso, sino que soy candidato a ser el decimo rey del país? –

Reborn asintió.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¿Quieres que crea que mi padre tiene algo que ver con el rey? ¡Esta bien que soy algo ingenuo, pero esto es insultante! – los ojos de Tsuna empezaron a adquirir aquel brillo ambarino nuevamente, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Reborn – Puedes volver por donde viniste y decirle a mi padre que su bromita no fue para nada divertida. – dijo con voz fría el castaño.

Reborn observo al castaño directo a los ojos, lo mismo hizo Tsuna. Ninguno de los dos parpadeo por al menos dos minutos.

Tsuna no noto nada por parte de Reborn que le dijera que estaba bromeando o mintiendo, y esto lo hizo sentirse incomodo.

- Asumamos que te creo. – empezó el castaño - ¿Qué pasaría con los tres príncipes? – cuestiono Tsuna, sus ojos una vez más castaños.

Reborn jalo una silla cercana y tomo asiento frente al chico, Leon había tomado la forma de un Purrloin y dejo que su entrenador lo acariciara.

- Murieron. – respondió con seriedad el mayor. Su tono te decía que no estaba jugando en lo absoluto.

- ¿Co-co-como? –

- El mejor calificado, Enrico, murió emboscado por unos tiradores, le dieron un balazo justo en la cabeza, el segundo favorito, Maximo, se ahogo cuando el barco el en que iba se hundió, y por ultimo, el niño consentido, Federico, fue calcinado hasta el tuétano. -

- ¡Deja de mostrar las fotografías de los cuerpos! Y además, ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto al fin Tsuna la pregunta del millón.

- Me alegra que preguntes, inútil-Tsuna. – respondió Reborn mientras sacaba de la nada un papiro, lo desenrollo y se lo mostro a Tsuna.

- ¿Qué es esto? – cuestiono el menor al ver el papel frente a él.

Nombres, fechas de nacimiento y decesos escritos en el.

- Es el árbol genealógico de tu familia. – respondió – Veras, el primer rey del país se retiro mientras aun era joven y vino hasta la zona de _nuvola _para tener una vida más tranquila. Tú, Tsunayoshi Sawada, eres el tátara-tátara-tátara nieto del primer rey, Giotto Vongola, último pariente de sangre y por lo tanto, heredero directo al trono. -

- Di-ditto. – concordó Leon con su entrenador mientras saltaba sobre Tsuna y lo intentaba abrazar.

- Hiie! Qui-quítamelo! Y-Y además, a-a mi nu-nunca me-me di-dijeron na-nada! Hiie! Quítamelo! -

- Interesante, le gustas, así que no te lo quitare, tómalo como terapia para tu trauma. –

- Hiiie! –

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Ángel-kun: Si dejan reviews un diablito consigue sus cuernos.

Aiko: Eso si te aplica muy bien Angie! XD Pero en serio, dejen sus reviews por favor.


	3. Capitulo 2 Un chico y su primer pokémon

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. "Un chico y su primer pokémon"**

_*Pov de Tsuna*_

Que bien me siento.

La calidez del sol y el cielo acarician delicadamente mi rostro, y el delicado viento de la pradera se lleva todas mis mundanas preocupaciones. El aroma de la hierba fresca de la mañana saluda a mi nariz con alegría, como si estuviera recostado en el bosque en lugar de mi habitación. Un momento… ¿Desde cuando mi habitación huele a hierba fresca mañanera?

Con pereza, y una muy mala espina encaja en mi intuición, abro mi ojito derecho, y lo que encuentro hace que definitivamente despierte de toda ensoñación y que me siente de golpe sobre lo que de hecho era hierba fresca mañanera.

- ¿Por qué estoy en el bosque? – me pregunte en voz alta.

Si no mal recuerdo, la noche anterior me dormí en mi cama que esta en mi cuarto, entonces, ¿Por qué estoy en el bosque?

Y como si de un rayo se tratase la respuesta llego a mi cabeza. Solo existía una razón lógica para que yo estuviera donde estoy…

- Profesor Reborn. – suspire el nombre con cansancio.

Ya ha pasado todo un mes desde que mi tortu-digo tutor fue enviado desde la zona de _firmamento_, donde se encuentra el palacio real y la capital del país, la ciudad de cielo, por mi pseudo padre y el noveno rey de Vongola, que para mi sorpresa resulto ser el amable abuelo que iba a nuestra casa todos los veranos de visita, yo incluso lo llamaba _nonno _de cariño.

Me puse de pie y sacudí mi ropa, estaba usando mi hoodie naranja favorito con el gran numero 27 al frente, unos pantalones color beige, mis converse naranjas, y había tres nuevos accesorios en mi atuendo, un par de guantes de cuero color negro en la parte de las palmas y plateado en la zona de los dedos, una pokebola, y una notita pegada a la pokebola, una notita del profesor Reborn.

"_Buen día, inútil-Tsuna._

_Si estas leyendo esto significa que ya has despertado._

_En este mismo instante te encuentras en medio del bosque salvaje de Namimori, ese que esta entre la ciudad la ciudad y el acantilado que da directo al océano. En todo este mes te he enseñado tácticas de supervivencia que deberían ayudarte a salir de dicho bosque, tienes 24 hrs, a partir de que termines de leer esto, rómpete una pierna._

_Profesor Reborn._

_P.D. No tienes permitido salir del bosque sin antes haber capturado UN pokémon, hazlo o si no…_

- Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿YO? ¿Atrapar un pokémon? Esto no va a acabar bien. – me dije a mi mismo.

Mire a mis alrededores, por algún motivo me sentía más pequeño, mi respiración se agitaba, los ruidos de los pokémon salvajes llenaban mis oídos, rugidos y el sonar de las garras cuando chocan con el aire, los ojos brillantes a través del follaje que lo miraban con hambre, la ansiedad empezaba a carcomer mis nervios.

Rápidamente me coloque el hoodie de la sudadera y me senté en posición fetal, abrazando mis piernas. Entonces recordé un viejo truco que mi madre me enseño para mantener la calma. Extendí la palma de mi mano y comencé a deletrear sobre de ella la palabra VOLUNTAD, una y otra vez hasta que mi respiración se tranquilizo y deje de temblar, inspire profundamente y nuevamente me puse de pie.

- Ok, veamos. Tengo todo un día para descubrir como salir de aquí y debo ca-capturar un pokémon o si no el profesor dejara que Leon y los pokémon de mamá me hagan lo que quieran. – trague pesado y seco ante el pensamiento - ¿Qué te enseño Reborn? Vamos Tsuna, no pasaste todo eso para nada. – me dije mientras recordaba las horrendas tortu-digo tutorías del "profesor" Reborn.

A lo largo de todo el mes, Reborn utilizo mi trauma como una especie de catalizador para mi aprendizaje, y de paso, una especie de terapia para el mismo. Me hizo repasar todo lo que vi durante los cuatro años del colegio de instrucción, y si respondía alguna pregunta mal enviaba a alguno de los pokémon de mi madre o a Leon sobre de mi, o simplemente dejaba que Leon me atacara en la forma de cualquier pokémon en el que transformase. Ahora puedo soportar la presencia de hasta tres pokémon en la misma habitación que yo, pero hemos descubierto otra faceta de mi trauma, si un pokémon me toca directamente un solo centímetro de piel… me salen ronchas por TODO el cuerpo, y eso no es para nada agradable.

Mire las sombras de los arboles, juzgar por su forma, tamaño y dirección puedo saber que hora del día es, solo hay un problemita, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que utilizare dicho dato? El día de esa lección acabe desmayado y lleno de ronchas por culpa de Leon y Kitty que no dejaban de abrazarme y lamerme.

- Ah, ya se. El musgo que crece en las rocas. – dije mientras buscaba alguna roca con musgo – Pero, ¿Se supone que el musgo crece hacia el norte o hacia el sur? Mou! Solo recuerdo que el día de esa lección Leon se transformo en un Spinarak y me hizo capullo con su lazo de seda! – grite exasperado – Basta! No gano nada estando aquí parado devanándome los sesos, mejor caminare y ya veré después. –

Camine en línea recta por lo que yo creo fueron diez minutos cuando el sonido de algo entre los arbustos me detuvo en seco, voltee con terror mi rostro hacia el arbusto que se sacudía con violencia.

- ¿Qui-qui-quien e-e-es-esta a-a-ahí? – pregunte.

De repente el arbusto dejo de moverse.

_Falsa alarma. _Pensé.

- Caterpie. – saludo de repente un Caterpie colgado boca abajo frente a mi rostro.

- HIEEEE! – grite y salí corriendo como buen cobarde que soy.

Corrí como nunca había corrido antes y cuando al fin me detuve me di cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error, me había adentrado demasiado profundo en el bosque. Las copas de los arboles eran tan amplias que cubrían por completo el sol y los troncos se tenían un aspecto siniestro.

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda choco contra uno de los siniestros arboles e intente buscar alguna senda de luz que pudiera guiarme de nuevo a una zona más iluminada del bosque.

Sorpresivamente, un grupo de Kakuna bajo colgado de la copa de dicho árbol.

- Hiiee! – grite mientras corría otra vez.

Varios ojos rojos y amarillo resplandecían en las sombras del bosque, haciendo zigzaguear entre los arboles para poder escapar de la miradas penetrantes, un Raticate y un Sentret pasaron corriendo frente a mi haciendo que cayera y soltara la pokebola que milagrosamente había logrado mantener en mi agarre.

- Hiee! Si pierdo eso el profesor me hará puré! – exclame mientras me ponía de pie y perseguía la esfera.

No me había dado cuenta de que me encontraba en una colina hasta que me fue imposible para debido a la inercia de mi carrera y la bajada, cuando al fin la pokebola estuvo a mi alcance y estuve a punto de tomarla nuevamente entre mis mano la bajada de la colina se detuvo, haciendo que la pokebola rebotara contra el suelo recto y que yo me diera tremendo golpe contra el mismo y que la hoodie se soltara de mi cabeza.

- Que dolor! – señale mientras me sobaba el rostro con mis manos.

Habiendo aplacado un poco el dolor mire hacia el frente y ahí estaba mi pokebola. Me levante del suelo y avance tranquilo para poder recogerla… cuando un Poochyena la tomo con el hocico. Mi mundo se desbarato por tercera vez en ese día.

- Li-li-lindo Poochyena. Bo-bo-bonito P-poochyena. ¿Me-me da-darías po-por fa-favor es-eso que-que ti-tienes en-en tu-tu ho-hocico? Es al-algo mu-muy im-importan-importante y-y si lo pi-pierdo mi-mi-tu-tutor me-me cas-castigara. – explique lo mejor que pude.

El pokémon pareció pensarlo un rato, pues ladeo la cabeza como analizando el asunto, luego cerro los ojos e hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza, pensé que soltaría la pokebola y seguiría por su camino, pero en lugar de eso me miro con burla y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía… con la esfera aun en su hocico.

- Hiee! Espera por favor! No puedo dejar que te lo quedes! No es un juguete! – grite mientras perseguía al pokémon. Seguí al Poochyena hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde este se detuvo, me encontraba ya cansado y empezaba a sentir mis piernas como de espagueti. El pequeño pokémon coloco la pokebola en el suelo y ladro su nombre un par de veces en tono juguetón.

_Con que solo querías jugar. _Razone mentalmente. Luego, ligeros gruñidos se escucharon a mí alrededor, horrorizado vi como un grupo de cuatro Mightyenas aparecían detrás del cachorro. El Poochyena volvió a ladrar alegremente un par de veces y seguidamente el grupo de Mightyenas me persiguió, y yo claro, corrí por mi vida.

* * *

_*Pov de Poochyena*_

El día de hoy había salido a jugar después de haber desayunado junto a la jauría, mi mami me dijo que como había sido buen chico y me había comido hasta el ultimo pedazo de Ratatta merecia un buen rato de juego, así que decidí pasear un rato por los alrededores.

Escuche un alboroto en la cima de la colina y vi como un humano encapuchado caía y se golpeaba el rostro contra el suelo, eso debió haberle dolido. Luego el humano se puso de pie y se empezó a tallar la cara. Mire al frente y vi el objeto que el humano perseguía, parecía una pelota pequeña. Me acerque, la olfatee y la tome con el hocico, para cuando alce la mirada note que el humano ya estaba frente a mí.

La capucha se le había bajado y pude ver su rostro. Cabello color castaño, peinado de manera puntiaguda y dispareja, ojos grandes y brillantes que expresaban terror y preocupación, he de admitir que su rostro me pareció lindo, lindo para un humano eso es, y su aroma era tranquilizante, no me parecía un mal humano.

- Li-li-lindo Poochyena. Bo-bo-bonito P-poochyena. – hablo.

Su voz era suave y agradable, pero parecía nervioso.

- ¿Me-me da-darías po-por fa-favor es-eso que-que ti-tienes en-en tu-tu ho-hocico? – me pregunto.

Así que este objeto es importante para el.

- Es al-algo mu-muy im-importan-importante y-y si lo pi-pierdo mi-mi-tu-tutor me-me cas-castigara. – me explico.

Ladeé mi rostro mientras pensaba.

La esfera debe ser realmente importante para el, y sea lo que sea un tutor, perece tenerle mucho miedo. Pero aun así este humano debe de relajarse un poco, si sigue así de tenso morirá rápidamente. Y una brillante idea se me ocurrió.

"_Alcánzame si puedes". _Y corrí en dirección contraria del humano. Nada calma mejor las tensiones que una carrera.

- Hiee! Espera por favor! No puedo dejar que te lo quedes! No es un juguete! – escuche que me grito.

Pero aun así me persiguió.

Llegamos al claro donde había desayunado con mi familia y me detuve a respirar, el humano se detuvo justo detrás de mi.

"_Mamá, papá, aniki, anego!" _Llame a mi familia.

"_¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que no te alejaras mucho del nuestro territorio". _Me regaño mi mami.

"_Déjalo cariño, nuestro pequeño es todo un aventurero". _Intento calmar los humos mi papá.

"_Pero pudo haberle pasado algo padre". _Mi hermano y sus paranoias.

"_Oye enano, ¿Qué hace aquí ese humano?" _Cuestiono mi hermana.

"_Lo encontré en la base de la colina que esta en los límites del territorio, se veía estresado así que me puse a jugar con el, y luego se me ocurrió que entre más mejor, ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros?" _Ofrecí a mi familia.

Todos me sonrieron y asintieron, y así todos juntos nos pusimos a jugar con el humano, fue una tarde muy divertida.

* * *

_*Pov de Tsuna*_

Después de haber huido de alguna manera de aquella enfurecida jauría de Mightyenas me tumbe sobre un pequeño claro, el sol estaba totalmente cubierto por las nubes y se podían escuchar los truenos.

- Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – cuestione al aire.

Me sentía cansado y adolorido, mi ropa estaba sucia y tenia mucha hambre. Alce mi cara y vi frente a mi un árbol, que para variar, recordaba de una de las lecciones del profesor.

- Un árbol de baya aranja. –

Y para mi única buena suerte del día, tenía un montón de bayas ya maduras.

Con esfuerzo me levante y camine hacia el árbol, tome cinco bayas y las acomode en los bolsillos de la sudadera, y otra la puse directamente en mi boca. El sabor dulce con un toque de acides fue más que bienvenido por mis papilas gustativas.

Una gotita de agua choco contra mi nariz.

- Lluvia. Sera mejor que busque refugio. –dije mientras colocaba de nuevo la capucha sobre mi cabeza.

Trote un rato por la zona hasta que encontré una pequeña cueva en la base de un acantilado, me introduje ahí y me acomode lo mejor que pude contra una roca.

Rápidamente la ligera llovizna se transformo en una torrencial tormenta, los rayos y los truenos parecían golpear el cielo y la tierra sin piedad.

Me comí el resto de las bayas y caí profundamente dormido a causa del cansancio.

Me desperté del susto cuando un enorme rayo cayó justo frente a la cueva, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Pero otro rayo me distrajo e hizo que mirara al cielo. Me maravillo la danza de luces que pasaba entre las nubes y que luego azotaba furiosamente contra en suelo, jamás me había detenido a ver la naturaleza de este modo.

- …vee…vee…ee… - escuche sollozos a pesar de la tormenta.

- ¿Qui-quien an-anda a-a-ahí? – cuestione con el poco valor que pude juntar.

- … vee… ee… - escuche otra vez.

El sollozo venia de más adentro de la cueva.

Trague fuerte, me puse de pie y camine en dirección del sonido.

ROOOOAM!

Se escucho otro enorme rayo que choco contra el suelo y que ilumino lo suficiente la cueva como para ver al pokémon causante de los sollozos.

- Un Eevee. –

Recostado en el suelo humad de la cueva y jadeando pesadamente un Eevee yacía semi-inconsciente.

Me acerque a él con cuidado, pero aun así el pokémon noto mi presencia y con sus pocas fuerzas se puse en pie con una posición de batalla.

Otro rayo ilumino el cielo tormentoso, gracias a eso pude ver que en su frente tenia una marca en forma de X y sus ojos, que a pesar de estar desenfocados, brillaban con un fiero color ambarino.

Por algún motivo todo nerviosismo abandono mi cuerpo, me sentí relajado.

- Calma. – hable sin tartamudear por primera vez en al día a un pokémon – No quiero lastimarte. – le dije mientras me acercaba a el – Quiero ayudarte. –

Continúe acercándome al Eevee con paso lento pero seguro, pero el pokémon no me iba a dejar avanzar más y salto sobre mi, yo puse mi brazo izquierdo para frente a mi cuerpo y recibí una feroz mordida del moribundo pokémon y con mi otro brazo lo abrace con rapidez para evitar que saltara y se alejara.

- Estas ardiendo! – sentí la temperatura del Eevee en mis brazos.

Este mordió con más fuerza, claramente queriendo que lo soltara, más no lo hice.

Lo apreté más fuerte contra mi cuerpo y salí corriendo de la cueva.

La torrencial lluvia golpeo gélida contra mi cuerpo, corrí entre los arboles sin saber a donde me dirigía, el Eevee en mis brazos mordía cada vez más fuerte, asustado de que un desconocido lo llevara en brazos, me mordió tan fuerte que deje de sentir el brazo izquierdo.

Debía llegar rápido con el profesor Reborn, este Eevee no duraría mucho sin atención médica apropiada.

Corrí aun más rapido, pero la tierra hecha lodo era demasiado resbaladiza y caí. De alguna forma logre girar para evitar caer sobre Eevee.

Como pude me puse de pie, el pokémon ya había dejado de morder mi brazo y en lugar de eso jadeaba pesadamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Debía apurarme.

La tormenta se fue aplacando hasta convertirse en lluvia y la lluvia en llovizna, y yo, seguí corriendo, y corrí hasta que de alguna manera salí del bosque y llegue a las orillas de Namimori, y seguí corriendo hasta que divise el laboratorio de investigación.

- Reborn! – grite mientras azotaba abierta la puerta del laboratorio.

El profesor estaba sentado frente a una pantalla tomando una taza de espresso, Leon, su Ditto, estaba transformado en un Blissey, ya tenía una camilla al lado.

- Ponlo rapido en la camilla. Tenemos poco tiempo. – me instruyo.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – le pregunte.

- Te estuve vigilando todo el rato. – fue la simple respuesta del susodicho profesor.

Coloque al Eevee en la camilla y vi como Reborn y Leon se adentraban en un cuarto a parte.

Suspire cansado, me sobe el cuello y salí al patio trasero del laboratorio.

Me senté donde apenas empezaba el ligero declive de la colina donde se encontraba el laboratorio, era un lugar agradable y alejado de la ciudad donde podías ver el mar y los atardeceres.

La lluvia se había detenido y las nubes comenzabas a deshacerse, el amanecer coloreaba el cielo y el mar con tonos rosas y anaranjados.

Nunca antes me había visto el amanecer de un nuevo día, por lo general cuando me levantaba el sol ya estaba brillante y alegre en el cielo.

Estuve sentado ahí hasta que el sol salió casi por completo y los rayos junto con el agua de la lluvia hacían un bello arcoíris en el cielo. El arcoíris tenía unos colores tan intensos y vividos, se veía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano, y entonces divise algo volando sobre el horizonte, directo sobre el arcoíris.

Sus brillantes plumas de color dorado y fuego dejaban un rastro de luz por donde volaba, era majestuoso.

PAZ!

Un golpe en mi cabeza me saco de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Qué miras inútil? – cuestiono el profesor Reborn al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado, por una vez Leon no estaba con el.

- ¿Y Leon? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

PAZ!

Otro golpe a mi cabeza.

- No respondas mi pregunta con otra, y esta con el Eevee que trajiste. Ese Eevee tenía un serio caso de envenenamiento, de no haber actuado a tiempo para esta hora ya estaría muerto. – explico Reborn.

- ¿Va a estar bien? – le pregunte.

- ¿Con quien demonios crees que hablas? Solo deja que duerma un rato y estará como nuevo. – sentencio el "profesor".

- Gracias Reborn. –

El susodicho solo asintió.

- Y, ¿Qué mirabas? – me pregunto de nuevo.

- El arcoíris. – le respondí.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que mi curiosidad me hizo preguntar otra vez.

- Ne, Reborn, ¿Qué es esa marca en forma de X que tenia el Eevee en la frente? No parece una marca de nacimiento. –

- Es una marca de marginado. Significa que no tiene derecho a estar con otros de su especie. No pasa muy seguido, de hecho es raro que ocurra. –

- ¿Marginado? ¿Por qué? –

- Los pokémon no son muy diferentes de los humanos Tsuna. Si ven algo diferente entre sus sociedades rápidamente lo repelen. Lo más seguro es que ese Eevee haya sido marginado por el color de sus ojos, y al verse amenazado por sus compañeros trato de pelear, pero perdió, y como muestra de su debilidad le pusieron esa marca. Pasa lo mismo con las personas, aunque todos somos diferentes, hay personas que pueden encontrar a personas con diferencias similares a las de ellos y se asocian, pero debes en cuando hay personas que se les dificulta más encontrar otras personas con diferencias similares y muchas veces estas son marginadas por los demás que si encontraron a gente similar a ellos. – explico Reborn con calma.

- ¿Cómo yo? – pregunte.

- Como todos. – respondió Reborn.

- ¿Encontraste a alguien similar a ti? – pregunte.

- No. Pero encontré a gente tan diferente de mí, que me acepto por lo que soy. – me respondió.

Esto hizo que lo volteara a ver asombrado.

- Son las diferencias las que nos separan, pero son las mismas diferencias las que nos hacen ver lo maravilloso de alguien, humano o pokémon. – concluyo Reborn.

Nuevamente silencio.

- ¿Podre… podre yo también… encontrar? – le pregunte.

- Solo tu mismo puedes encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta Tsuna. – me respondió – Ahora, ¿Dónde esta la pokebola que te di? –

La pokebola volvió rápidamente a mi mente. Lo había olvidado por completo.

- La… ¿Pokebola? –

- Si, Tsuna. Ese objeto esférico de colores blanco y rojo que sirve para capturar y transportar pokémon. La pokebola. –

- Yo… la… ¿Perdí? –

Reborn alzo una de sus cejas.

- Cuando estaba huyendo de…

- Los Mightyena. – concluyo el profesor mi respuesta.

- ¿Pro-profesor Re-Reborn? – lo llame dudoso y con miedo.

- Leon. – llamo Reborn a su Ditto.

De la nada un enorme Charizard apareció detrás de Reborn, tan amenazante como su entrenador.

- Ve por esa pokebola. – ordeno mortal el profesor, debelando su verdadera rama de trabajo. Asesinato.

- Hiee! –

El Charizard expandió sus alas, se alzó en vuelo mientras tomaba a Tsuna con su hocico y ambos salieron volando en dirección del bosque de Namimori.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Aiko: Gracias por lo reviews TTuTT.

Ángel-kun: Esto de explotar a Tsunayoshi si saca provecho.

Aiko: Shh, Ángel! Eso solo lo sabemos tú, yo y la maestra Amano Akira.


	4. Capitulo 3 Un chico y su herencia

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

- Personas hablando. -

_Personas pensando._

_"Pokemon hablando".  
_

_`Pokemon pensando´  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 3. "Un chico y su herencia… ¿Regalo o maldición?"**

_*Pov en tercera persona*_

Leon, transformado en Charizard, se llevo a Tsuna de regreso al bosque de Namimori mientras lo cargaba en su hocico.

Sobrevolando la zona del bosque fue más sencillo para Tsuna encontrar en claro donde había huido de los Mightyena y dejado la pokebola.

- Es ahí Leon. – indico Tsuna con su dedito mientras colgaba del hocico del dragón.

El pokémon profirió un ligero gruñido como afirmación y se dirigió al sitio que el humano pidió, pero al llegar al sitio prometido Leon soltó a Tsuna y lo dejo caer desde una altura de dos metros contra el suelo para después Leon transformarse otra vez en Ditto y caer sobre Tsuna.

- Di-ditto. – canto alegre el pokémon al caer sin ningún contratiempo.

Claro que para Tsuna fue una historia totalmente diferente pues había caído con la cara por delante.

- Itte-te-te-te. – lloro Tsuna meintras se reponía del golpe.

De repente los arbustos se movieron, Leon y Tsuna voltearon a ver que producía el ruido, y de entre los arbustos apareció el Poochyena del día anterior.

- Pooch-poochyena! – ladro feliz el cachorro pokémon al reconocer el rostro de Tsuna y lanzarse sobre el.

- Hiiee! N-no! Espera por favor! – pidió Tsuna en vano, pues el Poochyena ya estaba lamiéndole el rostro y el llenándose de ronchas.

Leon observaba todo con una sonrisa en su viscoso y rosa rostro.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta un Mightyena salió de entre los mismos arbustos de donde salió el cachorro, dio un pequeño rugido para que notaran su presencia.

El Poochyena inmediatamente se bajo de un enronchado Tsuna y se volvió a adentrar en los arbustos para salir con un pequeño objeto esférico en su hocico, se acercó a Tsuna y coloco la pokebola a los pies del este. El pokémon bajo el rostro avergonzado y un ligero sollozo dolido se escucho de su parte.

"_Lo siento. No quería causarte problemas"._

Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron al escuchar aquella voz.

¿El pokémon había hablado?

- Im-imposible. – susurro desconcertado el único humano de la escena – Lo-los po-pokémon no-no hablan. –

Leon volteo a ver a Tsuna al escuchar lo que dijo, y una sonrisa torcida casi tan tenebrosa como la de su entrenador se dibujo en su rostro.

"_Perdón."_ Lloro el Poochyena.

Tsuna, aun estupefacto y sin saber que hacer, simplemente opto por inhalar hondo, exhalar despacio, así evitaría entrar en pánico, y bueno, no era culpa del pobre Poochyena que a él se le hubiera caído la pokebola, el pequeño solo quería jugar.

- No es tu culpa. – hablo Tsuna – Fui yo el que soltó la pokebola y huyo cuando tu solo querías jugar. Soy yo quien se disculpa. – dijo Tsuna mientras hacia una ligera reverencia con su cabeza.

El Poochyena, feliz de que Tsuna le hubiera perdonado, nuevamente se lanzo sobre de él y comenzó a lamerle el rostro otra vez.

* * *

_*De vuelta en el laboratorio*_

Reborn alzo una ceja y una sonrisita torcida y burlona se planto en su rostro al ver como su estudiante volvía lleno de ronchas y cansancio, con la pokebola en mano por supuesto, sino lo hubiera mandado de regreso otra vez.

Leon volvió a su forma natural y se instalo en el hombro derecho de su entrenador.

- Veo que te has divertido. – dijo Reborn con tono burlón a Tsuna.

- No tienes una idea. – respondió Tsuna mientras le daba la pokebola a Reborn y avanzaba hasta una silla para descansar un poco.

Reborn observo la pokebola y luego a Tsuna.

- La pokebola esta vacía. – señalo el del fedora.

- ¿Eh? – fue la inteligente respuesta del castaño.

- Si no mal recuerdo, inútil-Tsuna, en la carta decía claramente que no podías salir del bosque si no capturabas UN pokémon. – explico sombrío el "profesor" asesino.

- Pe-pe-pero tra-tra-traje a-a po-po-bre E-e-eevee. – intento excusarse el candidato a rey.

- Ciertamente… lo trajiste, pero no lo capturaste. – razono campeón el mayor.

Tsuna ya se había arrinconado a si mismo intentando huir de Reborn. El brillo siniestro en los ojos de su tutor y el Ditto no pintaba nada bien para Tsuna.

"_ALTO!"_

Escucho Tsuna gritar alguien, volteo en la dirección del grito, y se encontró con que el Eevee que el había rescatado ayer corría presuroso y se ponía frente a él, intentando protegerle de Reborn.

- ¿Crees que tu solo bastaras para detenerme de castigarlo? – cuestiono Reborn al Eevee – No cumplió su cometido, debe ser reprendido. – explico Reborn al pokémon con voz seria.

El Eevee se encogió ante la mirada penetrante de Reborn y Leon, empezaba a temblar, entonces una idea se le ocurrió.

Eevee salto, tomo la pokebola de la mano de Reborn, oprimo el botoncito de en medio con su colmillo y acciono el dispositivo de la pokebola, ocasionando ser atrapado exitosamente en la pokebola.

Reborn, Leon y Tsuna miraron asombrados lo que paso. Los tres parpadearon un par de veces, Reborn se movió en dirección de la pokebola, la tomo y se la lanzo a Tsuna, el susodicho la atrapo de manera torpe y luego la observo sin creerse aun lo que había pasado.

- Te salvaste por un pelo. – hablo Reborn mientras tomaba asiento en un lujoso sillón y sacaba de Dios sabe donde una taza de espresso caliente y unos pokeblocks para Leon – Puedes irte, por hoy es todo, descansa Tsuna. – instruyo Reborn a su alumno.

Tsuna, ya más relajado, asintió con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

- Tu también Reborn. – dijo y se fue.

"_Reborn, ya empezó". _Informo Leon a su entrenador.

Reborn asintió. Una sonrisa de complacencia pintaba su rostro.

* * *

_*Casa de la familia Sawada*_

Tsuna llego a su casa con los pies casi a rastras, se encontraba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, camino hasta la mesa del comedor y se dejo caer en la silla, puso sus manos sobre la mesa, al igual que la pokebola. Tsuna observo la pokebola y su mente comenzó a trabajar.

_El Poochyena y también Eevee… ellos… ¿Hablaron? Pe-pero eso es, eso es imposible! Los pokémon… no hablan… ¿Verdad?_

- Tsu-kun! Bienvenido a casa! – saludo entusiasta Nana a si hijo - ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu expedición? Ara! ¿Eso que esta sobre la mesa es lo que creo que es? – exclamo Nana al ver la pokebola.

Tsuna sonrió ante las maneras de su madre y asintió.

- Atrape un pokémon mamá. – informo Tsuna a su madre.

Los ojos de Nana brillaron orgullosos y felices, la sonrisa de la mujer era tan sincera y llena de orgullo por su hijo.

- Chan-chan! Kitty! Milky! Vengan! Vengan rápido chicas! Hoy es noche de festín! Tsu-kun! Mi Tsu-kun atrapo su primer pokémon!– canto Nana por toda la casa.

Ante lo ultimo dicho por la mujer los tres pokémon aparecieron materializarse alrededor de Tsuna, los tres con ojitos brillantes y expectantes.

Tsuna estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se paniqueo o le salieron ronchas, así de cansado.

- Sa, sa, Tsu-kun. Déjanos ver al nuevo miembro de la familia. – pidió su Nana con el mismo brillo en los ojos que sus pokémon.

El castaño volvió a sonreír cansado, pero enternecido, por la forma de ser de su madre y los pokémon de esta.

Tsuna tomo la pokebola, oprimió el boto de en medio y dejo salir a Eevee.

- Es un Eevee! Que lindo! Y mira sus ojos! Tsu-kun! Que ojos tan preciosos! – canto Nana mientras tomaba a Eevee del suelo y lo abrazaba.

El Eevee palideció al notar que la mujer no era el chico que lo había salvado. Desesperado busco una salida mientras aquella extraña y escandalosa humana lo abrazaba, fue ahí donde noto a Tsuna y con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del agarre de Nana y se fue a esconder el los brazos de Tsuna.

- Arara! Es tan tímido como tu Tsu-kun! Que adorable! – dijo Nana.

Chan-chan, Kitty y Milky miraron al Eevee con ojos bien abiertos, luego las tres asintieron al mismo tiempo, acordando que el pequeño pokémon zorro era apto como primer pokémon de Tsuna.

- Va-vamos, no-no tienes que-que tener mi-miedo. – intento calmar Tsuna a su pokémon, pero él también estaba nervioso por la cercanía de los pokémon de su madre y del Eevee.

Las ronchas habían vuelto a aparecer.

- Y dime Tsu-kun, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – cuestiono Nana a su hijo.

Esa pregunta tomo a Tsuna por sorpresa.

- ¿Nombre? – fue la inteligente respuesta del menor.

- Por supuesto Tsu-kun. Un nombre es el primer lazo que de confianza que se forma entre un pokémon y su entrenador. – explico Nana – Es más, ¿Es niño o niña? – volvió a cuestionar Nana a su hijo.

- ¿Niño o niña? – Tsuna fue sorprendido con la guardia baja otra vez.

Tsuna desvió la mirada hacia Eevee y poso sus ojos sobre los del pokémon, intentando averiguar el sexo del pokémon.

- Es macho. – hablo una voz que los miembros de esa casa conocían bien.

- Reborn. Creí que descansarías en el laboratorio. – señalo Tsuna.

- Esa era la idea, pero los gritos de júbilo de tu madre se escucharon hasta allá y decidí venir a convivir con mi adorable estudiante y su familia. – explico el del fedora.

- ¿Viniste a comer gratis, no? – replico Tsuna.

Reborn sonrió inocentemente haciéndose el desentendido y pasando directamente a celebrar junto a Nana el primer pokémon de Tsuna.

Después de reír con el video que Reborn le había tomado a Tsuna mientras cumplía la tarea del día anterior Nana, junto con sus pokémon, se retiro a la cocina a empezar el festín en honor a su hijo y Eevee.

- No puedo creer que grabaras todo… no espera, si lo creo. – se quejo Tsuna.

- Por supuesto que lo hice. Lo de ayer fue hilarante. Ya le mande una copia al rey y a tu padre. – informo Reborn.

- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – exclamo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie de la sorpresa.

- Cambiando el tema, ¿Ya viste que has tenido a ese eevee en brazos desde que yo llegue aquí y solo te han salido unas cuantas ronchas? –

- ¿Eh? – el castaño noto al eevee en sus brazos y luego se reviso el cuerpo – Es cierto. –

- Por lo visto una vez que te adecuas a la presencia de un solo pokémon tu cuerpo es capaz de suportar la presión mental del trauma, eso es un gran avance, para alguien como tu inútil-Tsuna. – Reborn entonces lanzo a Leon contra Tsuna.

- Hiee! – lloro Tsuna cuando el ditto dio de lleno en su rostro.

Tsuna empezó a temblar y un nuevamente su cuerpo se volvió a llenar de ronchas y se desmayo.

- Eevee! – lloro el pequeño zorro cuando vio que Tsuna no reaccionaba.

- Dos aun son demasiado. – razono Reborn mientras Leon volvía con el y eevee seguía intentando levantar a Tsuna.

* * *

Luego de que Tsuna volviera en si y que Nana hubiera anunciado la cena como lista, todos dentro de la casa Sawada iniciaron el festín.

Reborn le gastaba bromas a Tsuna con respecto a viejas anécdotas de su mes juntos y Nana contaba cosas de cuando Tsuna era más pequeño, el castaño en medio de ellos dos solo atino a encogerse avergonzado.

Los pokémon habían rodeado al pequeño eevee y también le contaban historias de Tsuna, esta de más decir que el pequeño zorro estaba feliz de saber acerca de aquel que se había convertido en su compañero.

Así estuvieron durante horas hasta que oscureció.

- Ara! Ya es tarde. Reborn-kun, ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato con Tsu-kun y limpiar mientras mis pokémon y yo vamos a recoger el pedido de bayas rosas? – cuestiono Nana.

- No hay problema Nana-san, de todas maneras no hay nada que hacer en el laboratorio. – acepto Reborn.

Fue así como Nana y sus tres pokémon se fueron y dejaron al pobre Tsuna a merced del profesor-asesino.

- Oye, Reborn. ¿Se puede saber por qué estoy limpiando SOLO cuando acordaste ayudarme? – cuestiono Tsuna mientras lavaba los trastes sucios, sacudía la mesa, barría las sobras de piso y quitaba el cochambre de la estufa.

- Yo acepte quedarme contigo, no ayudarte a limpiar. Además, eres bastante diligente cuando se trata de aseo, eso es algo que no sabia, la próxima vez pasa por el laboratorio y limpia la cocina. –

- ¡No soy tu sirvienta personal! – exclamo Tsuna.

Eevee, al haber visto a Tsuna trabajar tan duro en el aseo, tomo un pañuelo y comenzó a tallar el piso.

Reborn y Tsuna lo miraron asombrados.

- Gracias. – dijo el castaño sonriendo cálidamente al pokémon.

Eevee sonrió también, feliz de haber echo sonreír al humano.

Tsuna y eevee continuaron limpiando hasta que su reflejo se vio en el piso de la casa. Cansados por el trabajo, el chico y su zorro cayeron rendidos en el sofá de la sala.

- Gracias por su arduo trabajo. –

- Di-ditto. –

Dijeron Reborn y Leon.

- No quiero escuchar eso saliendo de tu boca. –

- Eevee. –

Respondieron ambos castaños.

Tsuna empezó a rascar detrás del cuello de eevee, lo cual arrullo rápidamente al cansado pokémon.

- Ne, Reborn. – llamo el chico a su tutor - ¿Los pokémon pueden hablar como los humanos? –

La pregunto capto la atención del "profesor".

- Se dice que existen ciertos tipos de pokémon que al envejecer obtienen habilidades sobrenaturales, algunos incluso llegan a aprender el idioma humano. Un Ninetales por ejemplo, se dice que estos pokémon pueden llegar a vivir hasta mil años y conforme envejece llega a un punto donde es capaz de hablar el idioma humano sin ningún problema. También están los pokémon psíquicos, que al tener un fuerte lazo con su entrenador pueden crear lazos mentales que les permiten comunicar sus sentimientos, dando así la impresión de que pueden hablar con los humanos. –

Tsuna escucho atentamente las palabras de su tutor y las analizo.

- Y, ¿Puede un humano, sin haber tenido antes alguna especie de lazo, entender lo que dice un pokémon? –

Reborn observo a Tsuna, aquel brillo ambarino nuevamente decoraba los ojos del menor. Reborn sonrió delicadamente.

- Hay un rumor que dice que en el mundo existen una cantidad contada de personas con la capacidad de escuchar las voces de los pokémon aun sin antes haber convivido con ellos. – explico el mayor.

- El tatarabuelo… Giotto-sama, el, ¿Podía entender a los pokémon de esa forma? –

- Si. – respondió Reborn.

Esto hizo que Tsuna dejara de acariciar a eevee y mirara estupefacto a Reborn.

- Pero con el paso de los años la habilidad se fue diluyendo. Los tres difuntos príncipes carecían de esta habilidad, y el rey actual solo puede escuchar susurros muy debes en cuando, incluso Iemitsu puede sentir un poco. –

Y ahí quedo la conversación.

Nana llego poco después de eso. Reborn se retiro junto con Leon, Tsuna cargo a eevee y tomo un baño junto con el.

Al principio eevee no estaba muy confiado, pero una vez el agua caliente lo relajo y Tsuna comenzó a enjabonarlo, se sintió en el cielo.

Una vez bañados se dispusieron a dormir, pero Tsuna no podía conciliar el sueño, la plática con Reborn lo había puesto nervioso. Nervios que eevee había sentido y que tampoco lo dejaban dormir.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia? – pregunto Tsuna a eevee.

El pokémon no entendía de qué serviría la leche tibia, pero aun así asintió, si eso hacia feliz a Tsuna era todo lo que importaba.

Tsuna cargo a eevee y bajaron a la cocina.

- La luz esta encendida. – observo Tsuna.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron a Nana sentada frente a la barra, hojeando un libro.

- Mamá, no es bueno para ti leer a estas horas. – reprendió Tsuna.

- No estoy leyendo querido, es un álbum de fotos. Estoy recordando cuando aun eras mi bebito. – respondió Nana.

Tsuna se sonrojo ante la actitud de su madre.

- Ven, mira conmigo. – invito Nana a su único hijo.

Tsuna se acercó y tomo asiento.

La foto que Nana miraba era una foto de ella cargando a un pequeño Tsuna de unos cuatro años, al lado de Nana estaba un hombre de corta y desordenada cabellera rubia, barba de tres días sin arreglar y sonrisa de idiota. Los tres pokémon de Nana estaban en la foto también, y había otros cuatro pokémon, un Ambipom, un Gengar, un Typhlosion y un Vigoroth.

- Hacia tiempo que no veía a los pokémon de papá. – dijo Tsuna.

Nana sonrió feliz de que su hijo no usara aquel tono frio al referirse a su padre.

- ¿E-eevee? – hizo ademan de pregunta el pokémon mientras señalaba la foto, mas específicamente la imagen de el pequeño Tsuna.

- Ese es Tsuna cuando era más pequeño, ¿A qué era una ternurita? –

- Eevee! – concordó el pokémon.

Nana cambio la página del álbum.

En la siguiente foto Tsuna estaba rodeado por los siete pokémon de sus padres, riendo.

- Recuerdo el día que tome esta foto. – empezó Nana – Desde hacia un tiempo que te quedabas sentado en el jardín de la casa rodeado por los pokémon, hablando con ellos. – Tsuna volteo a ver a su madre sorprendido – Decías que te contaban historias mías y de tu padre, de cuando éramos más jóvenes, de los duelo que tuvimos, de los amigos que hicimos. Luego pasó tu accidente y dejaste de hacerlo, supongo que con el paso del tiempo lo olvidaste. ¿Sabes Tsu-kun? Siempre rece por que nunca perdieras ese don, el regalo de entender a aquellos que se les es difícil explicarse. – confeso la mujer.

Tsuna miro a su madre, luego a eevee y al final la foto

- Mamá. – llamo el castaño a su progenitora – He tomado una decisión. Voy a hacerlo. El viaje. – expuso el menor.

Los ojos de Nana se abrieron más de la sorpresa.

- No es que quiera hacerme más fuerte, ni tampoco quiero aventuras y esas cosas, ni siquiera quiero ser un maestro o coordinador o lo que sea, solo quiero, solo quiero hacerle frente, después de todo, todos tenemos hacerle frente tarde o temprano, ¿No? –

Nana sonrió orgullosa, lagrimas de felicidad salían de a gota por sus castaños y brillantes ojos, y abrazo a su hijo.

- Chanseeeey. – llego llorando Chan-chan, uniéndose al abrazo.

- Delcattyyy. – llego llorando Kitty, uniéndose también al abrazo.

- Miltaaaaank. – llego llorando Milky, alzándolos a todos en un abrazo.

La mente de Tsuna se abrumo. Eran demasiados pokémon tocándolo.

Su cuerpo se lleno otra vez de ronchas, humo salió por sus orejas como si fuera una maquina de vapor, sus ojos se convirtieron en espirales y la cara se le puso verde, azul y blanco.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Aiko: Y asi Tsuna comenzara su viaje.

Angel-kun: Si es que antes no se muere. Tanto amor lo matara antes de que capture a su segundo pokemon.

Aiko: Resolviendo la duda de "Guest", si Tsuna atrapara más pokemon, de echo ya tengo una listita de lo que a mi parecer serian muy buenos pokemos para Tsuna y que ademas quedarian bien con su personalidad, segun yo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor mandenla por PM o reviews.

Angel-kun: Tambien aceptamos sugerencias para los pokémon de los guadianes de Tsuna, que por supuesto que apareceran más adelante en el fic.

Aiko: Sin más que decir BYE BEE!


	5. Capitulo 4 Un chico y el inicio

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

- Personas hablando. -

_Personas pensando._

_"Pokemon hablando".  
_

_`Pokemon pensando´_**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. "Un chico y el inicio de su viaje."**

_*Pov de Tsuna*_

A la mañana siguiente me levante a primera hora y fui al laboratorio a informarle a Reborn sobre mi decisión y sobre lo que había pasado con el poochyena y eevee.

- Ya lo sabía. Lo del poochyena y eevee, lo de tu decisión es nuevo, pero tampoco me asombra. – me dijo una vez termine de explicar.

- ¿Lo-lo sabias? – cuestione a mi tortur-digo tutor.

- Claro. Te lo dije no, te había estado vigilando todo el tiempo. Además, con la charla de anoche solo aclaraste mis dudas, pero no esperaba que te decidieras tan pronto a hacerlo, has facilitado mi trabajo, inútil-Tsuna. Siéndote honesto, tenía pensado amarrarte esta noche mientras dormías justo a eevee y dejarte varado en alguna parte del bosque nubarrado. – explico como si nada el "profesor".

Podía sentir mi rostro desencajarse y el tic bajo mi ojo izquierdo, ¡¿Es qué este tipo no tiene nada de humanidad?!

- Recuerda que mi rama de trabajo original es asesinato Tsuna. – respondió el profesor mi pregunta no hablada.

- ¡¿Y a parte de todo lees mentes?! – cuestione aterrado por este descubrimiento.

- No leo mentes, leo rostros, inútil-Tsuna, y el tuyo es endemoniadamente fácil de leer. – explico Reborn.

- ¡Pues entonces no mires mi cara! – le grite.

Reborn solo sonriso divertido y le dio un sorbo a su espresso.

- Como sea, si vas a hacer esto por cuenta propia supongo que mereces una recompensa, te daré unas lecciones especiales antes de que te vayas, sígueme. Saca a eevee de su pokebola, él también debe recibir estas lecciones. – me instruyo el supuesto "profesor".

- Natsu. Su nombre es Natsu. – informe el nombre de mi pokémon.

- Le queda. Ahora déjalo Salir. –

Y así lo hice.

Natsu estaba tan contento de salir de su pokebola que salto sobre mí y me lamio el rostro… y me llene de ronchas, pero Natsu no ocupaba saber eso.

Las lecciones consistían en un repaso sobre el territorio del país.

El país de Vongola esta dividido en siete zonas, la zona de _Firmamento_, _Tempesta_, _Pioggia_, _Sole_, _Nuvola_, _Fulmine_ y _Nebbia. _En cada una de las ciudades capital de estas zonas hay un gimnasio pokémon, y cada uno de esos gimnasios es liderado por alguno de los representantes del rey en dichas zonas. La zona de _firmamento_ es una zona especial, pues hay tres gimnasios, el CEDEF, que es liderado por el asesor externo del rey, el VARIA, que es liderado por el jefe de asesinos independientes a servicio del rey, y el gimnasio Giglionero, que es liderado por el jefe de los representantes del rey en las diferentes zonas. También resulta que cada uno de los líderes, excepto el de VARIA, tiene un aprendiz para que cuando el siguiente rey sea elegido estos se conviertan en sus nuevos representantes.

- ¿Entendieron? – nos pregunto Reborn a Natsu y a mi.

- ¿Por qué el líder de VARIA no tiene aprendiz? – me aventure a preguntar.

- Porque es un descarado psicópata mal encarado con problemas de ira. – respondió serio Reborn.

"_Que miedo."_ Dijo Natsu mientras se acurrucaba más en mi regazo.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. – le dije.

- Una cosa más inútil-Tsuna. Tu habilidad… mantenla en secreto. Contando al idiota de tu padre, el rey y yo, somos contados los que sabemos de ti heredando el trono, así que mejor ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que los que asesinaron a los tres príncipes también vayan tras de ti. – advirtió Reborn.

- Hiee! Entendido. – asentí.

"_Yo protegeré a Tsuna."_ Sentencio Natsu.

- Por supuesto amiguito, pero para eso primero debes entrenar y hacerte más fuerte. – respondió Reborn.

Esto sorprendió a Tsuna y a Natsu.

- Re-Reborn, ¿Tu? –

- Leo rostros, ¿recuerdas? –

- ¿Incluso los de los pokémon? –

El hombre solo sonrío misterioso como respuesta a mi pregunta. Y así por toda la siguiente semana Reborn me hizo entrenar junto con Natsu para estar listos el día del inicio de mi viaje.

_*A la semana siguiente*_

- Te empaque un par extra de boxers, una camisa extra, un par extra de calcetines, un libro de todo lo que puedes comer en lo salvaje, dos ungüentos desinfectantes para cuando te caigas, la receta de como hacerlos viene en el libro, tres paquetes de vendas, dos paquetes de curitas, tres tubos de analgésico contra el dolor por si te lastimas, tres latas de comida pokémon, la receta también viene en el libro, tu bolsa de dormir, medicina contra el resfriado, tu chamarra y bufanda, y tus audífonos por si quieres escuchar música. – me dijo mamá mientras me entregaba un mochila mediana de color azul cielo que tenia el colgante de un pequeño pescado amorfo color azul.

- ¿Cómo cabe todo eso, en esto? – cuestione incrédulo mientras señalaba la mochila.

- No tengo idea cariño. El caso es que entro y es todo lo que importa. – señalo mamá sonriendo como solo ella sabe.

Suspire derrotado. No puedo contra ella.

- Si tú lo dices. – acepte mientras tomaba la mochila y la acomodaba sobre mis hombros.

- Buena suerte hijo. Solo no te mueras y mamá será feliz. – canto feliz mi madre mientras me abrazaba y llenaba de besos.

_Que clase de suerte es esa mamá?_ Pensé deprimido.

Mi madre deshizo el abrazo y dio paso a Reborn.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer? –

- Debo ir a cada uno de los gimnasios de las capitales y ganar las medallas que me dejaran entrar al torneo del real arcoíris que se lleva a cabo cada diez años, de esa forma podre entrar al palacio sin levantar sospechas de los asesinos. – respondí.

- Correcto, ¿Y? –

- Debo… cap-capturar más pokémon. – conteste no muy convencido.

- ¿Y además? –

Mire confundido a Reborn.

- Disfrútalo, inútil-Tsuna. Vívelo como si te fueras a morir en el siguiente segundo, carga siempre tu última voluntad en tu corazón Tsuna. – me dijo.

Mire asombrado a Reborn.

- Que profundo. – le dije.

- Soy adulto. Tiendo a serlo debes en cuando. – me respondió – También recuerda sacar a tus pokémon seguido y entrenarlos, ponlos a correr, saltar, hasta a cantar si quieres pero no los tengas de flojos, y de paso tu también entrena con ellos, necesitas más resistencia. Ah! Casi lo olvido, ten. – me entrego un pequeño dispositivo de forma rectangular color naranja otoño que se abría como un libro – Eso es un pokedex, fue creado por el renombrado experto pokémon, el profesor Oak, pero los técnicos del castillo lo han modificado para su uso exclusivo en este país. Tiene un escáner que te permitirá saber a que pokémon te enfrentas, cuales son sus habilidades, su sexo y si es salvaje o no, también cuanta con un videófono que te permitirá llamar a casa o contactarte conmigo. Ah! Y una última cosita… te estaré vigilando, hay de ti si intentas huir. – me dijo y se fue como si nada paso.

El rostro sombrío que hizo al final me decía que hablaba muy, muy, muy en serio.

Trague pesado y seco.

"_El señor Reborn, ¿No hablaba en serio, verdad_?" Me pregunto Natsu mientras en tic nacía en su ojito derecho.

- Con ese hombre yo no sé que creer Natsu. – le conteste.

"_Tsu-kun."_ Me llamo una voz suave y femenina.

Voltee en dirección de la voz y ahí estaban Chan-chan, Kitty y Milky.

"_¿En verdad nos escuchas de nuevo Tsu-kun?"_ Cuestiono Chan-chan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sonreí avergonzado, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ignorarlas? Y asentí.

"_Oh, Tsu-kun!"_ Lloro Chan-chan mientras saltaba y ma abrazaba.

Kitty y Milky se quedaron a la distancia, pero podía notar que también lloraban.

- Perdón… por haberles ignorado por tanto tiempo. –

"_No, Tsu-kun. Somos nosotras quienes debimos haberte protegido ese día."_

Estuvimos abrazados por un largo rato… y entonces Kitty y Milky decidieron unírsenos en el abrazo.

- Chi-chicas… e-es-esto… a-amor, mucho… no-no soportar. – intente decir.

Pero la sofocación y el pánico me ganaron, y me desmaye.

"_¿Y así vamos a dejar que se vaya solo a quien sabe donde?"_ Cuestiono Milky preocupada.

- Fue su decisión, que cargue con ella. – dijo Reborn.

En el fondo Natsu, Chan-chan y Kitty intentaban despertar a Tsuna. Al lado de estos Nana cargaba a Leon mientras reía por el comportamiento de su hijo.

* * *

_*Pov en tercera persona*_

Una vez levantado, habiendo sido despertado por una patada de Reborn, Tsuna inicio junto a Natsu su, no muy deseada, aventura.

- Solo espero no morir. – se quejo Tsuna mientras se alejaba de Namimori y entraba a la pradera antes del bosque.

"_No te preocupes Tsuna, lo peor que nos podría pasar es ser comidos por un Gyarados rabioso, y de esos no hay por aquí."_ Intento calmar el eevee a su entrenador.

- No me estas ayudando amiguito. – respondió Tsuna ahora con la cara azul de miedo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que llegaron a lo que era el principio del bosque. Ambos castaños se detuvieron y tragaron pesado. Este bosque era diferente al bosque Namimori, mientras que el anterior era una especie de parque natural dentro de la ciudad, este bosque era un verdadero bosque, un bosque donde encontraría pokémon más grandes, y por ende peligrosos, que los que encontró cuando Reborn lo dejo todo un día en el bosque Namimori.

Natsu también tenía miedo. Entrar ahí significaba entrar a un mundo totalmente desconocido, un mundo donde Tsuna seria posiblemente perseguido, un mundo donde Natsu debía ser fuerte y asegurarse que Tsuna también se hiciera fuerte.

- Ne, Natsu. – llamo Tsuna a su pokémon – Se que a sido poco tiempo desde que nos conocimos y que no soy el mejor de los entrenadores que te pudo haber tocado, soy torpe y nervioso, mi sentido de la orientación apesta y apenas y puedo hervir arroz, pero gracias por quedarte conmigo. Gracias por ser parte de mi familia. – dijo Tsuna.

"_¿Familia?"_ cuestiono Natsu con un brillo curioso en sus ojos.

Tsuna asintió.

- Porque solo la familia no te juzga. Quizás no hayamos nacido en la misma, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer una para otros. – explico el humano.

Los ojos de Natsu se agrandaron, por su mente pasaron todos aquellos tristes recuerdos de antes de conocer a Tsuna, donde todos en su manada le rechazaban y lo golpeaban, todo solo por su color de ojos, recordó aquellas miradas cortantes que sus propios padres le lanzaron el día en que por fin lo expulsaron del grupo.

Y ahora, alguien le decía que ya no estaba solo.

"_¿Y-y haremos más-más familiares?"_ Cuestiono expectante el pokémon _"¿Aunque te saquen ronchas y hagan que te desmayes cuando te abrasen?"_

Tsuna sopeso esas palabras y sintió como si tres yunques de media tonelada le cayeran encima de la cabeza.

- Sin dolor no hay cosecha. – respondió Tsuna.

"_¿Tienes miedo Tsuna?"_ Cuestiono otra vez en eevee.

- Si vamos los dos, el miedo se hace más chiquito. – respondió Tsuna - ¿Listo? –

"_Con mi ultima voluntad"_ Respondió decidido el pokémon.

- No digas eso, me da mala espina. – reprendió el entrenador.

Y dando otra fuerte trago pesado para tragarse un poco de su propio miedo, ambos castaños entraron al bosque.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Aiko: Este capi no me gusto tanto, pero aun así me gusto como quedo, ¿raro verdad?

Ángel-kun: Las cosas como sus dueños, ¿No?

Aiko: Te recuerdo quien te pensó?

Ángel-kun: Dejen reviews por fá, son el alimento preferido de Aiko.

Aiko: Bye-bee!


	6. Capitulo 5 Un chico y un Riolu

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

- Personas hablando. -

_Personas pensando._

_"Pokémon hablando"._

_`Pokémon pensando´_

* * *

**Capitulo 5. "Un chico y un Riolu."**

_*Pov en tercera persona*_

El bosque nubarrado era el bosque más grande de toda la zona de _nuvola,_ siendo este el que rodea toda la zona, separando a las diferentes ciudades y pueblos entre si. La zona de _nuvola_ contaba con tres ciudades y dos pueblos.

La ciudades son Namimori, que se encuentra a las orillas del mar, Kokuyo, que cuenta con un increíble parque de atracciones con todo y circo, y la ciudad capital de Nube, que es la ciudad más grande y la que ostenta el gimnasio pokémon de la zona.

Los dos pueblos son los de Nubarrado, en alguna parte dentro del bosque, y Tonfa, que se encuentra antes de llegar a la frontera con la zona de _Nebbia._

Tsuna y Natsu continuaron caminando en línea recta… durante HORAS. Pero para la calma de Tsuna aun no se habían encontrado con ningún pokémon.

_Por lo visto los pokémon que viven en los bosques grandes son más tímidos._ Pensó para si el joven e inexperto entrenador.

Los dos siguieron caminando, ambos admirando el tamaño de los arboles y los maravillosos espectros de luz que se formaban cuando los rayos solares se filtraban a través de las hojas de las copas de dichos arboles. El sonido de los vientos chocaba contra los troncos y las hojas formando así sonidos, si bien algo escalofriantes, bastante armoniosos y relajantes.

El color verde brillante y sus matices más oscuros pintaban un maravilloso y vivido cuadro de naturaleza en perfecto estado.

Tsuna estaba maravillado. Jamás en su vida había visto tanta belleza, el aire que respiraba era tan puro que inconscientemente inhalaba más profundo.

"_Ne, ne, Tsuna. Creo que nos perdimos." _Hablo Natsu.

Y la magia se acabó.

- Si. – admitió Tsuna mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nervios – Llevamos perdidos un buen rato, pero vele el lado positivo, hemos visto cosas maravillosas y aun no nos hemos topado con ningún pokémon agresi…

"_Bzz, ven acá pequeña molestia. ¿Cómo hozas robar nuestra miel?" _Interrumpió una muy molesta y nasal voz.

- …vo. – ahora si concluyo.

_Yo y mi gran boca._ Lloro mentalmente el humano.

"_Tsuna, mira, un enjambre de Beedrill_." Alerto Natsu con la cara azul de miedo.

- Sera mejor salir de aquí antes de que nos vean y nos ataquen. – sugirió Tsuna.

Ambos estaban a punto de darse la vuelta y salir huyendo cuando escucharon otra voz, esta más suave, pero aun así feroz.

"_Tienen mucha más miel de la que les quite, compartir no los matara de hambre."_

Tsuna y Natsu voltearon de nuevo hacia el enjambre, más específicamente al pokémon al que atacaban.

- ¿Cuál es ese pokémon? – cuestiono Tsuna quedito mientras sacaba el pokedex y lo apuntaba en dirección de su nuevo descubrimiento.

_*Riolu, el pokémon aura. Es la forma pre-evolucionada de Lucario.__Puede intensificar su aura para alertar a otros cuando esta triste o tiene miedo. Le gustan las zonas húmedas, pero prefiere que no haga mucho frío. Su cuerpo es ágil pero fuerte, puede subir tres montañas y cruzar dos cañones en una sola noche. Además gracias a las formas de sus pies y talones puede impulsarse y hacer grandes saltos.* _Informo el dispositivo.

- Wow, cuanto alcance. Además, es una chica, y bastante linda. – señalo Tsuna asombrado de la fuerza de tan pequeño pokémon.

Natsu lo mira mal un rato y luego volteo el rostro indignado.

- Pero tú lo eres más Natsu. – intento calmar Tsuna a su pokémon.

Natsu lo volteo a mirar y asintió. Luego volteo de nuevo su mirada al Riolu.

"_Tsuna, mira su pierna_." Informo Natsu preocupado.

- ¿Su pierna? – cuestiono Tsuna y volteo en la dirección indicada.

El Riolu tenía una gran cortada en la pierna derecha de la cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Si el enjambre le atacaba seria su fin.

"_¿Qué hacemos, Tsuna?"_ Pregunto preocupado Natsu.

Tsuna se estrujo el cabello con sus manos en desesperación. No podía dejar que ese Riolu peleara en ese estado, entonces se le ocurrió la única idea coherente para este tipo de situaciones.

- Muy bien Natsu, has lo que yo haga. ¿Listo? – instruyo el entrenador novato.

Natsu asintió.

- Muy bien… CORREEE! – ordeno Tsuna al tiempo que salía disparado en dirección del Riolu.

Natsu hizo lo mismo.

El enjambre de Beedrill y el Riolu estaban tan sorprendidos por el grito que ninguno se movió.

Tsuna pasó por delante del enjambre y en un movimiento rápido y sin detenerse tomo al Riolu entre sus brazos y siguió corriendo con Natsu detrás de él.

Los Beedrill se quedaron estáticos sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta pasados unos momentos.

"_Bzz? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_ Pregunto confundido uno de los tantos Beedrill.

"_No tengo idea_." Contesto otro.

"_Bzz, se lo ha llevado!"_ Exclamo el que parecía ser el líder cuando volteo a su presa.

"_TRAS ELLOS!"_ Exclamaron todos juntos al tiempo que iniciaban su persecución.

Por su lado, Tsuna y Natsu corrían a lo máximo que sus piernas les permitían, asombrosamente se habían alejado un buen kilometro antes de que los Beedrill les dieran caza.

Riolu aun no comprendía lo que había ocurrido. Hace apenas unos momentos estaba siendo perseguida por un feroz y mortal enjambre de Beedrill, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba siendo transportada por el bosque. Una esencia dulce llego a su nariz. Era relajante y cálida, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutarla, pues…

SPLASH!

Quien sea que le haya salvado había caído al rio junto con ella.

_*Un rato después*_

Riolu abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, lo más segura es que cayó por la cascada del rio, esa infernal trampa natural, era increíble que siguiera en una pieza. Se sentó con dificultad y observo a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una cueva, por lo visto hacia un rato que oscureció, miro su cuerpo y observo que su herida había sido tratada propiamente, y entonces recordó, alguien le había ayudado.

- Itte. – se escucho una voz – Esto no se veía tan difícil cuando Reborn me explico como hacerlo. –

La voz parecía confundida y algo irritada.

Seguidamente sonidos del roce de dos varas se hizo escuchar. Alguien intentaba encender fuego.

"_Quizás están húmedas, iré a buscar unas secas." _Se escucho otra voz.

- Gracias, Natsu. –

Riolu se puso de pie y camino, con cuidado de no lastimarse más, hacia las voces.

* * *

_*Pov de Riolu* _

"_Oh, Tsuna, mira, ya se ha despertado."_ Canto feliz un eevee que en mi vida había visto.

Mire en dirección del receptor de sus palabras, la sangre se me helo cuando divise a un humano que estaba en un estado semidesnudo, pues lo que supuse era su ropa se encontraba extendida sobre las rocas para que se secara.

También note la pared de agua que evitaba la entrada directa de los rayos de luna, nos encontrábamos detrás de la cascada por la que caímos.

- Que bueno. Parece que ya estas mejor. Si te apetece hay comida para que puedas recobrar las fuerzas. – me dijo.

"_No te pedí ayuda."_ Ladre. Lo último que necesitaba era ser ayudada por un humano.

- Pero estás lastimada, y esos Beedrill se veían muy molestos. – se excuso.

"_Eso era asunto mio y no tuyo, humano_." Señale mordaz.

"_Que grosera. Tsuna solo quería ayudarte. No tienes que comportarte como un Charizard."_ Me reprendió el eevee que respondía al nombre de Natsu.

Fue ahí donde note el color de sus ojos y la marca en su frente.

"_Un marginado no tiene derecho de decirme lo que esta bien o mal."_ Le respondí.

Los ojos del eevee se abrieron dolidos, y de repente adaptaron una mirada fiera e iracunda, por el color de sus ojos pareciera como si escupiera llamaradas por la mirada. Había cometido un error al haber dicho eso.

- Natsu. – advirtió la voz del humano, pero se escuchaba diferente.

Voltee a verle y descubrí que los ojos del humano brillaban de manera similar a los del eevee, solo que los del humano se veían serenos y calculadores, una mirada de reprensión fue dirigida al eevee.

- ¿No ibas por más ramas secas para la fogata? – cuestiono sereno y con tono de advertencia el humano.

Su tono de voz me hizo estremecer de una manera extraña.

El eevee no dejo de mirarme por un rato, y si bien sus ojos habían dejado de ser fieros, su mirada aun parecía perforar mi alma.

"_Ya voy."_ Respondió derrotado el eevee al humano, se dio vuelta y salió de la cueva.

- Lamento eso. Pero ese tema es delicado y preferimos no hablar de ello. – me dijo el humano.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

"_¿Tu me… entiendes?"_ pregunte sorprendida y asustada. El humano me entendía y me respondía!

El humano sonrió como avergonzado y asintió algo nervioso.

"_Que bicho más raro eres."_ Le dije y procedí a salir de la cueva.

- O-oye! Tu-tu he-herida! – me llamo.

"_No necesito de la ayuda de ningún humano, y menos de uno tan raro como tu." _Le dije.

Me di vuelta y salí de ahí, la noche me dio la bienvenida y rápidamente me perdí en la oscuridad.

* * *

_*Pov en tercera persona*_

- Pero que testaruda. – dijo Tsuna para si.

"_Ya llegue, y encontré muchas ramas secas."_ Canto Natsu cuando entro a la cueva _"Oh, ¿Ya se fue la señorita grosería?"_

Tsuna asintió mientras aceptaba las ramas que Natsu le daba en intentaba nuevamente encender una fogata.

"_Ne, Tsuna, ¿Crees que estará bien? Su herida aun no estaba del todo bien." _

- No lo se, Natsu. Pero parecía realmente molesta de haber sido ayudada por un humano. –

"_¿Crees que esa herida se la haya hecho algún humano?" _cuestiono preocupado el eevee.

No seria la primera vez que escuchaba de grupos de humanos cazando y lastimando pokémon salvajes.

Tsuna permaneció en silencio mientras milagrosamente lograba encender la fogata. La luz del fuego ilumino el dolido rostro del joven dándole a entender a su pokémon que su pregunta era la respuesta misma.

Las orejas de Natsu decayeron ante la verdad.

Sniff, sniff. Olfateo Natsu el aire.

"_¿No huele algo a quemado?"_

- Si. – respondió Tsuna.

El joven humano alzo su mano derecha en busca de lo que se estaba quemando… que era la propia mano derecha de Tsuna que aun sostenía la rama que encendió el fuego.

- Hiee! Me quemo! – Lloro/grito Tsuna mientras soltaba la rama y corría en círculos intentando aplacar el dolor de su pobre mano.

"_Agua, agua, agua_." Corría Natsu detrás de él intentando pensar donde encontrar agua para calamar el dolor.

A ambos se les olvido que tenían una pared de agua justo al lado.

Por su parte Riolu encontró un tronco hueco y se refugió del frio de la noche ahí.

Al cerrar sus ojos, las imágenes de sus padres siendo perseguidos por un grupo de humanos y de ella siendo ocultada, siendo alejada del calor de su familia. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla al tiempo que su cansado cuerpo y corazón caían en la inconsciencia del sueño.

_*A la mañana siguiente*_

Tsuna abrió sus ojos con pereza, y para su sorpresa estaba realmente a gusto y sin frio. Fue entonces cuando vio que Natsu se había acurrucado junto a el para que no pasara frio pues sus ropas aun estaban mojadas cuando se fueron a la dormir.

- Natsu. Levántate, ya amaneció. – decía Tsuna mientras sacudía quedamente a Natsu para despertarlo.

Natsu abrió sus ojos tan perezosamente como su entrenador, se sentó y dio un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba, luego volteo en dirección de Tsuna y noto la suave caricia que iniciaba en su cabeza y acababa a mitad de su espalda.

"_¿Cómo esta tu mano?"_ cuestiono el pokémon mientras le daba una ligera lamida a la mano lastimada.

Tsuna se tenso un poco por la repentina acción, pero no hubo rastro de ronchas.

- Está bien. Con el ungüento que me dio mamá y la venda pareciera como si nada hubiera pasado. – respondió el humano.

Habiendo dicho esto Tsuna también se puso de pie, se estiro haciendo que los huesos de su columna tronaran agradablemente y dio un gran bostezo. Tomo su ropa, que ya estaba seca y se vistió. Tomaron un desayuno rápido, ya que el día anterior después de haber caído por la cascada Natsu se dio a la tarea de recolectar frutos y ramas mientras Tsuna curaba al lastimado y muy grosero Riolu.

Salieron de la cueva y volvieron a adentrarse en el bosque… y ahora si se encontraron con otros pokémon algo agresivos, todo por culpa de una cadena de eventos desafortunados.

Primero iban caminando sin que nada les importara en el mundo, entonces Tsuna piso la cola de un Serperior, el Serperior, furioso, llamo a su manada de Servine y Snivy, que rápidamente rodearon a Tsuna y a Natsu, ambos presa del pánico, hicieron lo único en lo son buenos, correr, y así fueron perseguidos por la manada de pokémon, durante esa huida Natsu cayo sobre un Steelix que estaba durmiendo hasta que le diera la gana levantarse, y claro, al ver su siesta mañanera interrumpida no quedo muy feliz y se unió a la manada de pokémon que ya perseguía al dúo de castaños, y debido al escandalo varios pokémon que no tenían nada en contra de Tsuna y Natsu se unieron a la persecución por el simple echo de que pareció divertido.

Y esa es la serie de eventos desafortunados del día de hoy.

- Hiee! Vamos a morir! – Grito Tsuna aterrado.

"_Solo si nos atrapan!"_ le respondió Natsu aterrado por igual.

De repente un lazo salió de la nada y los alzo a la copa de un gran árbol de una manera tan rápida que ninguno de los pokémon perseguidores se dio cuenta y siguieron en línea recta pensando que seguían persiguiendo al humano y al eevee.

Tsuna y Natsu seguían corriendo a pesar de estar atorados en el árbol, y no fue hasta que abrieron lo ojos que se dieron cuenta de su situación.

"_Estamos a mano." _Hablo la Riolu desde el árbol frente a ellos. _"No me gusta tener deudas pendientes."_ Dijo y se fue.

- E-Espera! – intento detenerle Tsuna.

Fue en ese momento que los lazos que les salvaron a él y a Natsu se aflojaron y los dejo caer a la dura tierra.

- Itte-tte. – lloro Tsuna mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

"_Tsuna! ¿Estas bien?"_ llamo Natsu preocupado y sin contratiempos, el si había logrado aterrizar bien.

- Si Natsu, no te preocupes. Ve tras ella, algo no anda bien. – instruyo el entrenador al pokémon.

"_Pero…"_

- Ve. Te prometo que llegare después de ti. – pidió Tsuna – Por favor. –

Al escuchar eso y ver los ojos de Tsuna, Natsu entendió que algo realmente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, así que usando su olfato y su fino sentido del oído siguió a Riolu por el bosque, dejando a Tsuna atrás.

Riolu siguió corriendo, intentando alejarse del humano y del eevee. ¿Por qué el humano y el eevee habían puesto esas caras de alivio al verle? No era alivio por haber sido salvados, sino alivio de verle bien. ¿Habían estado preocupados por ella? No, imposible. ¿Por qué un humano se preocuparía por ella? Eso no tenia sentido. Los humanos eran creaturas sin corazón que se habían llevado a sus padres, le habían separado de su familia.

De repente un dolor agudo y potente la hizo caer al suelo. Algo le había golpeado de lleno en los costados.

"_Agh!" _Exclamo Riolu mientras hacia impacto contra el suelo.

"_Bzz, miren lo que nos trajo el nuevo día. A una ladronzuela!" _Dijo furioso el líder del enjambre de Beedrill del día anterior.

"_Bzz, ¿Dónde esta tu humano, eh_?" cuestiono burlón otro Beedrill.

"_Seguramente le abandono al ver lo molesta que era!"_ exclamo otro con veneno en el tono.

"_Bzz, ya lo creo!"_ Dijo otro.

"_Cierren sus bocas!"_ Les rugió Riolu con ataque usando ataque _rugido_ haciendo que los Beedrill se tambalearon en su vuelo, per estaba demasiado débil como para afectarlos verdaderamente.

"_¿Es todo lo que tienes?"_ Se burlo el líder de los Beedrill.

Riolu gruño. Su pierna había empezado a doler de nuevo, volteo un poco la mirada en dirección de su pierna y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sangrar.

_`Demonios´_ Maldijo para sus adentros Riolu.

"_Sobre ella!"_ Ordeno el líder del enjambre.

Y así lo hicieron. Todo el enjambre se abalanzo sobre Riolu, la cual cerro sus ojos en anticipación del impacto y el dolor.

"_Déjenle en paz!" _Rugió otro pokémon.

Este ataque de rugido fue tan potente que varios Beedrill se congelaron del miedo.

"_¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no pedí que me ayudaran_." Señalo molesta Riolu.

"_¿Qué tiene de malo ayudar solo por querer hacerlo_?" Le respondió Natsu en forma de pregunta.

Riolu miro asombrada a Natsu, nadie nunca le había contestado eso.

"_Créeme que si hubiera sido el viejo yo, hace mucho que te hubiera dejado a merced de estos Beedrill, pero si hiciera eso ahora Tsuna estaría muy triste y decepcionado de mi, no voy a decepcionar a mi familia, primero muerto." _Dijo Natsu.

Las palabras del eevee sorprendieron aun más a Riolu.

"_Bzz, basta de charla!"_ Bramo el líder del enjambre _"Y a ustedes, ¡¿Qué les pasa?! No son más que una ladronzuela y un extraño eevee! SOBRE ELLOS!"_

Natsu y Riolu rápidamente optaron por posiciones de defensa, habían sido rodeados por lo beedrill y las vías de escape fueron cerradas.

"_Todos juntos… PIN MISIL!"_ Instruyo el líder del enjambre.

Los beedrill cargaron sus aguijones y lanzaron el ataque, Natsu y Riolu se abrazaron se abrazaron entre si.

- No! – grito alguien.

Natsu y Riolu abrieron los ojos al reconocer la voz.

Tsuna salto frente a ellos y recibió todos los misiles enviados por los beedrill.

"_TSUNA!" _Chillo Natsu al ver a Tsuna herido y comenzando a sangrar un poco.

Riolu quedo estupefacta.

_`El humano… se sacrifico… por nosotros.´ _Pensó con asombro Riolu.

"_Tsuna! Tsuna! ¡¿Estas bien, Tsuna?!"_ Lloraba Natsu mientras ayudaba a Tsuna a ponerse en pie.

- Es-estoy bi-bien. Le-leon lan-lanzaba más-más fuerte y mu-muchos m-más misi-les. – intento calmar Tsuna a Natsu.

_`¿Por qué? N-no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué el humano haría eso? Los humanos son malos, los humanos no se ayudan ni entre ellos. ¿Entonces por qué…_

- ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono Tsuna a Riolu sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Riolu volteo a mirarlo y ahí estaban, esos ojos de color ámbar, pero ahora tenían un matiz cálido y acogedor, como un abrazo.

Riolu asintió quedamente.

- Me alegro. – sonrió Tsuna.

Y esa sonrisa ilumino no solo el rostro del humano de una manera hermosa, como el arcoíris que ilumina al cielo después de la catastrófica tormenta, sino que también ilumino el corazón de Riolu.

Lagrimas de arrepentimiento brotaron de los carmines ojos del pokémon azul, ¿Cómo pudo haberle tratado así? A el que parecía perdonarlo todo y que le aceptaba a pesar de haberlo lastimado.

"_Lo si-siento."_ Sollozo Riolu _"Lo siento mucho."_ Lloro.

Tsuna sonrió triste.

Esa pequeña Riolu había sido tan lastimada por los humanos que simplemente dejo de confiar… justo como el dejo de confiar. Ella era como el, y también como Natsu, que la miraba con la misma tristeza, el también sabia lo que era estar solo.

Tsuna se puso en pie como pudo y abrazo a Riolu.

Riolu se asombro por el acto, pero acepto el abrazo con todo el gusto del mundo, y nuevamente aquel aroma llego a su nariz, era un aroma dulce, relajante, protector. Como si estuviera donde debiera estar.

Más el cuerpo de Tsuna ya no podía resistir, el dolor y el estrés fueron demasiados, y se desmayo.

"_TSUNA!" _

"_MI SEÑOR!"_

Ladraron Natsu y Riolu al mismo tiempo, la preocupación y el horror teñidos en sus semblantes.

"_Bzz, ¿Qué? ¿Ya se murió?"_ Hablo uno de los beedrill con algo de decepción en su voz.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió de repente el bosque.

Los pokémon insecto y ave detuvieron sus cantares, el viento dejo de soplar la relajante brisa que meneaba las hojas en su singular danza.

Fue como si el bosque mismo quisiera esconderse de la ira de alguien.

Y los beedrill no tardaron en descubrir de quien se quería esconder el bosque.

Natsu y Riolu tenían miradas iracundas y llenas de odio.

Los ambarinos ojos de Natsu se habían tornado salvajes, podías sentir la furia asesina emanando de cada fibra de su ser, un cantidad considerable de esferas de luz emergieron de su cuerpo y comenzaron a rodearlo, haciendo pequeñas cadenas de luz alrededor del cuerpo de Natsu.

Los ojos rojos de Riolu se habían contraído hasta formar pequeñas líneas en sus pupilas, tan delgadas que eran casi visibles, su aura se intensifico hasta formar la figura de una especie de canino rodeándola, sus garras parecieron alargarse y ensanchase fieramente.

Los beedrill retrocedieron un poco ante tal visión.

"_Cre-creo que-que no de-debiste de-decir e-eso."_ Tartamudeo horrorizado otro beedrill al que hizo las estúpidas preguntas.

"_PODER OCULTO!"_ Rugieron tanto Natsu como Riolu.

Una intensa luz lleno el lugar donde estaban y los beedrill se desvanecieron en ella sin dejar rastro.

_*Un rato después*_

Tsuna abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

Lo primero que vio fue la copa de un árbol y más allá el inmenso y precioso cielo azul.

Con cuidado se sentó, y noto como su cuerpo tronaba ligeramente con cada pequeño movimiento que hacia, no había sentido esa clase de dolor desde que dejo Namimori hace tres días, esto era como volver a estar a merced de Reborn y sus "entrenamiento".

"_Tsuna! Ya despertaste!"_ Canto Natsu feliz al notar a su entrenador moverse.

- Si. No estivo tan mal. Reborn sigue siendo mil veces peor. – aseguro Tsuna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Natsu.

"_Ella me ayudo a curarte Tsuna. Dice que quiere venir con nosotros."_ Informo Natsu mientras con su cabeza apuntaba al tronco de un árbol.

- ¿Ella? – ladeo adorablemente Tsuna su cabeza al hacer la pregunta.

Entonces el humano dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que su pokémon, y si uno prestaba la debida atención notaria a un Riolu escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo detrás del tronco, un brillo tímido y avergonzado iluminaba los ojos de Riolu.

- ¿Seguro que es la misma Riolu? – cuestiono Tsuna a Natsu sin creerse el cambio de actitud.

"_Muy seguro. Fue ella quien te puso el ungüento y las vendas, ya que yo no soy muy bueno en eso, también consiguió un montón de plantas medicinales extra para que te recuperaras más rápido."_ Informo Natsu.

Tsuna miro en dirección de Riolu nuevamente, esta vez hizo contacto visual con el pokémon.

Riolu se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo la mirada.

Tsuna sonrió enternecido.

- Gracias. – dijo Tsuna.

Riolu alzo la mirada sorprendida, una tímida sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"_Si-si no es mo-molestia, ¿Le molestaría si me uno a usted y a Natsu en su viaje, mi señor?"_ Cuestiono con respeto y algo de vergüenza Riolu.

_¿Mi señor? _Se cuestiono Tsuna mentalmente mientras una gotita de sudor le resbalaba por la sien.

- No me molesta, eres más que bienvenida. – accedió Tsuna.

El rostro de Riolu se ilumino, y con una muy radiante sonrisa salió de su escondite tomo una de las pokebolas de Tsuna, la impacto ligeramente contra su cabeza y entro en la pokebola.

- Tenemos un miembro más en la familia, Natsu. – sonrió Tsuna feliz mientras mostraba la pokebola a su eevee.

Natsu asintió feliz también.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Aiko: Y así, Tsuna atrapo un Riolu.

Ángel-kun: Pobre Tsuna, todo le pasa al pobre.

Aiko: Es que es Tsuna. Dejen sus reviews por fá.


	7. Capitulo 6 Explosiva tormenta, Hayato!

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

- Personas hablando. -

_Personas pensando._

_"Pokémon hablando"._

_`Pokémon pensando´_

* * *

**Capitulo 6. "Explosiva tormenta, Hayato Gokudera!"**

_*Pov en tercera persona*_

Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, le dolía la espalda por cargar la mochila, le dolían las manos de tanto que se ha caído y ha detenido la caída con ellas y le dolía la cabeza por que frente a el no hay nada más que VERDE por todos lados.

Ya ha pasado una semana entera desde que Lulu, como Tsuna decidió llamar a Riolu, se unió a su pequeño ¿equipo? ¿familia? En fin, el punto es que ahora son más y mejores… tal vez. Y bueno… aun no han podido salir del bosque. Y es que en esta semana les ha pasado un poco de todo.

Primero, se volvieron a encontrar con la manada de Snivy, Servine y Serperior que nuevamente les comenzó a perseguir, Natsu y Tsuna intentaron correr, cuando vieron que Lulu se había quedado a pelear tuvieron que regresar por ella y cargarla a la fuerza para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, fue una persecución de DOS días, hasta que la manada se canso de ellos.

Lo segundo fue cuando encontraron un hermoso lago donde podrían descansar un rato, había muchas frutas y flores comestibles tanto para pokémon como para personas ahí, de acuerdo al libro que le dio su mamá, así que Tsuna decidió recolectar algunas mientras Natsu y Lulu jugaban en el agua, imaginen su sorpresa cuando al jalar una cereza de un árbol resulto ser de un Cherubi que, indignado y molesto, llamo a otros Cherubi que estaban en los árboles cercanos y comenzaron a cargar su rayo solar, fue ahí donde Tsuna corrió despavorido, su cuerpo lleno de ronchas y milagrosamente sin soltar los frutos recolectados, cargó a Natsu y Lulu fuera del agua y huyo lejos de ahí.

Lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual, la de estar perdidos.

"_Ya me maree de ver tanto verde todo el tiempo."_ Se quejo Natsu al lado de Tsuna.

"_Deberíamos descansar mi señor, se nota algo pálido."_ Sugirió Lulu preocupada mientras notaba la falta de color en el cansado rostro del castaño.

Tsuna asintió ante la sugerencia y se dejo caer justo donde estaba, se quito la mochila de los hombros y suspiro cansado.

- Ya deben tener hambre. Hemos estado caminando desde que amaneció y aun no podemos salir de aquí. – dijo avergonzado mientras buscaba la comida pokémon en su mochila.

"_No se preocupe por nosotros mi señor." _Dijo Lulu mientras le quitaba la mochila de las manos.

"_Nos las podemos arreglar nosotros solos." _Señalo Natsu.

- YA TE DIJE QUE TE BAJES DE AHI, GATA ESTUPIDA! – grito alguien en la lejanía.

Natsu y Lulu saltaron sobre el castaño, sobresaltados por el repentino grito.

Natsu, Lulu y Tsuna voltearon al mismo tiempo en dirección de la voz.

Se escuchaba rasposa y muy irritada.

Los tres se dirigieron en dirección de la voz y vieron a un chico, de la edad de Tsuna quizás, cabello platinado y a la altura de su barbilla, ojos verdes y entrecejo fruncido, usaba una chaqueta roja, debajo de esta una playera negra, en su cuello colgaba un collar de cadena de gruesa de plata con un pendiente en forma de cruz, pantalones de mezclilla clara, botas de combate negras, cinturón y hebilla en forma de cráneo, sus dedos eran decorados por varios anillos de plata.

El chico le gritaba a un Purrloin que estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol, pero este Purrloin tenia el pelaje de un bonito color crema y sus manchas tenían un tono rojizo al igual que sus ojos.

"_Hump." _Exclamo el Purrloin mientras le hacia cara de fuchi a su entrenador y volteaba en dirección contraria la cabeza.

- BAJA YA, URI! – exclamo el muchacho de platinados cabellos.

"_Si lo pidieras por favor…" _Dijo el Purrloin.

Pero claro que Tsuna no podía decirle eso al chico ya que lo más seguro es que el solo haya escuchado al Purrloin decir su propio nombre en lugar de hablar idioma humano.

- Anno… - dijo quedito Tsuna para llamar la atención del peliplata – Ta-tal vez si-si lo pi-pidi-pidieras po-por fa-favor… - tartamudeo.

- ¡Metete en tus asuntos! –

"_¡Metete en tus asuntos!"_

Gritaron al mismo tiempo tanto el chico como su Purrloin, regalándole a Tsuna una mirada de molestia y enfado.

- Hiie. – me encogí ante los gritos.

_`Un segundo… ¿no fue eso lo que yo dije?´_ Pensó Uri mirando critica al tembloroso muchacho.

"_No molesten a Tsuna!"_ Rugió Natsu.

"_¿Quiénes se creen para regañar a mi señor?"_ Cuestiono indignada Lulu.

Pero claro que el muchacho de platinados cabellos no sabia lo que los pokémon decían, sin embargo cuando planto la mirada en Natsu sus verdes ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, el nuevo humano avanzo hasta el eevee, lo tomo entre sus manos y los cargo a modo de rey león para observarle mejor.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo."_ Dijo en un suspiro Uri mientras observaba a su entrenador.

Tanto Tsuna como Lulu miraron confusos al Purrloin y luego al entrenador de este, que aun cargaba a Natsu, mirándolo fijamente, analizando al eevee.

Natsu había comenzado a ponerse nervioso, no le gustaba el tacto de humanos que no fueran Tsuna, y la penetrante mirada del peliplata no hacia nada por calmar al pobre pokémon.

"_Tsunaaaa."_ Lloro Natsu mientras aun era cargado por el extraño.

"_Mi señor, ¿Por qué el sujeto con cabeza de pulpo mira a Natsu así?"_ Cuestiono en un susurro la Riolu a su entrenador.

- Lulu, no es amable ponerle nombres a las personas. – regaño también en una susurro Tsuna.

No quería que el chico frente a el pensara que estaba loco por hablar con sus pokémon.

"_Pero es que su cabeza parece un pulpo."_ Respondió Lulu mientras no dejaba de mirar la cabeza del peliplata.

Los ambarinos ojos de Natsu estaban a punto de desparramar un rio de lagrimas, fue ahí donde empezó a forcejear y retorcerse para que el extraño le dejara en paz.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del eevee y en un movimiento rápido lo arranco del agarre del peliplata, abrazando protector a Natsu en el proceso, Lulu se coloco frente a ellos en una posición defensiva.

- Ah. – fue la inteligente reacción del peliplata cuando noto que Natsu había sido removido de sus manos.

"_NO ME VENGAS CON SOLO AH GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!"_ Rugió Uri mientras saltaba del árbol usando ataque rápido y dando un montón de golpes furia a la cara de su entrenador.

"_¿CÓMO SE TE ACURRE? TU Y TUS RIDICULAS OBSESIONES SOLO CONSIGUEN AVERGONZARME HAYATO!"_ Regaño el Purrloin sin dejar de dar golpes furia al rostro de su entrenador.

Tsuna abrazo con más fuerza a Natsu mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de ronchas, Natsu también abrazo más fuerte a Tsuna, y Lulu dejo su posición defensiva para aferrarse aterrada a la pierna de Tsuna, los tres miraban horrorizados la interacción entre el Purrloin y su entrenador.

_*Un rato después*_

El Purrloin de interesante pelaje había dejado de atacar a su entrenador (el pobre muchacho estaba tirado en el suelo con su cabello revuelto y enredado y su rostro lleno de rasguños profundos), y se volteo en dirección de los tres aterrados que lo miraban con miedo y algo de desconfianza.

"_Lamento lo que ha ocurrido, mi nombre es Uri, soy una Purrloin hembra, el idiota con cabeza de pulpo detrás de mi es Hayato. Me temo que Hayato tiene una pequeña obsesión por los pokémon que presentan un patrón diferente de coloración en el pelaje u ojos, por eso tomo de esa forma al eevee." _Se presento y explico la Purrloin, Uri.

- ¿El-el va-va a es-estar bi-bien? – cuestiono nervioso Tsuna.

No quería que Uri también saltara sobre el.

"_Uhm? Oh! Él. Si, si, no te preocupes, jugamos de esta manera todo el tiempo." _Dijo Uri con una tranquilidad pasmosa mientras señalaba con su patita en dirección de Hayato.

_Eso es demasiado para un simple juego._ Pensó Tsuna mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

"_Pero poniendo eso de lado… tu me entiendes."_ Aseguro Uri.

Tsuna sonrió de manera nerviosa ante la miradita que le daba el Purrloin.

Reborn le había dicho que no dejara que las personas descubrieran que pueda hablar con los pokémon, pero ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer si el que le descubre es un pokémon?

"_Relájate, no es como si algún otro humano fuera a saber lo que digo." _Razono Uri mientras se lamia una de sus patitas delanteras.

- Uhg… pequeña bruja. – maldijo Hayato quedito mientras se comenzaba a levantar.

Cuatro pares de ojos voltearon en dirección del peliplata.

"_Vez, esta como nuevo."_ Dijo Uri a Tsuna mientras miraban a Hayato.

_Yo lo dudo mucho._ Se dijo el castaño para sus adentros al ver el rostro lleno de marcas de garras.

Tsuna dejo a Natsu en el suelo al ver que la Purrloin, Uri, no parecía hostil ante ellos, el eevee se coloco al lado de Lulu que también observaba curiosa a aquel humano de extraña cabeza ponerse de pie mientras decía una sarta de maldiciones.

* * *

_*Pov de Hayato*_

¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esa Purrloin?!

Yo solamente intentaba comparar aquel eevee con la descripción que me ha dado Reborn-san, no es mi culpa que el eevee tuviera ojos tan bonitos y que estuviera tan suavecito.

Ah, pero no, ella siempre tiene que tener la última palabra, quizás debería dejar de consentirla tanto, pero es que luego hace esa carita de animalito pateado… AGH! ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener un pokémon menos manipulador?!

Los pokémon se parecen a sus entrenadores… ¡UN CUERNO SE PARECEN A SUS ENTRENADORES! Yo jamás actuaria de una manera tan agresiva solo porque la mosca volara.

Rayos… como me duele la cara, espero que los rasguños no dejen cicatriz.

- Maldición… que dolor. – maldije en un susurro.

- A-anno… ¿Es-estas bi-bien? – me cuestiono aquella ridícula y tartamuda voz de hace rato.

Deje de sobarme el rostro y dirigí una mirada molesta a la persona dueña de la voz.

Era un chico menudo, no parecía mayor de doce años, once a lo mucho, seguramente apenas empezó su ridículo viajecito, cabello abundante dirigido a todas direcciones de color castaño avellana, los ojos grandes del mismo color que su cabello, el mocoso ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme a los ojos cuando me hablaba, que debilucho.

- ¿Te parece que estoy bien? – le cuestione con acidez.

¿Es que no ve que casi me deshacen la cara a rasguños?

El mocoso debilucho se encogió ante mi pregunta y desvió aun más la mirada, en serio, ¿Qué tiene de interesante el piso?

Fue entonces cuando note que el eevee que concordaba con la descripción de Reborn-san estaba a los pies del enclenque, sentado entre un Riolu y Uri.

- Oye, tú. – le llame. El enclenque dio un saltito asustado en su lugar - ¿De donde has sacado ese eevee? – el mocoso volvió a dar un saltito asustado.

Puso sus dos manos frente a él y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del jodido mundo.

- Y-yo-yo… es-es-esto… Na-na-na… -

Su tartamudeo me harto.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta joder! ¡Solo contesta con un demonio! – le grite irritado.

- ¡ES MIO! ¡NATSU ES EL PRIMER POKEMON QUE HE ATRAPADO! – me respondió.

Al fin.

Un segundo.

- ¿Es tuyo? – cuestione sin despegarle la mirada.

El castaño asintió rápidamente.

_Es un chiste._ Pensé.

- De pura casualidad, ¿Eres Tsunayoshi Sawada? – cuestione otra vez.

Esta vez el castaño enclenque asintió con lentitud.

Por lo visto el chico sabia sospechar cuando estaba mal, bien, al menos no es tan idiota, pero dejando eso de lado, este mocoso castaño enclenque era Tsunayoshi Sawada, el próximo en línea sucesorio al trono.

- Es un chiste. – dije ahora en voz alta mientras sobaba el puente de mi nariz, el estrés volvía.

Inspire hondo y exhale. Saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el pokedex color rojo escarlata que Reborn-san me dio y oprimí el botón de contacto del señor Reborn.

* * *

_*Pov en tercera persona*_

Tsuna miro curioso las acciones de Hayato (ahora sabia como se llamaba), sin embargo algo le decía que esa llamada no iba a acabar bien… para el (o sea, Tsuna).

- Ne, Uri. – susurro bajito Tsuna para que Hayato no le oyera pero el Purrloin si - ¿A quién le llama? – cuestiono en un susurro el castaño.

Lulu y Natsu se habían acercado al Purrloin y a Tsuna para escuchar la conversación, mas ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada del peliplata.

"_A saber." respondió Uri._

Los cuatro curiosos observaron expectantes a Hayato mientras este observaba la pantalla del pokedex, hasta que por fin una voz se hizo sonar a través del comunicador.

- Yo! Gokudera. – hablo por el videófono la persona sin ser vista pues el pokedex le daba la espalda a Tsuna y a los pokémon.

Tsuna y Natsu se pusieron tiesos y nerviosos en sus respectivos lugares al reconocer la voz, comenzando a sudar la gota gorda.

- Buenas, Reborn-san. – saludo Hayato.

Al escuchar el nombre Tsuna y Natsu dieron un saltito de pánico y comenzaron a sudar más.

_Donde Reborn se entere que he estado perdido todo este tiempo… _Pensó Tsuna mientras tragaba pesado y comenzaba a temblar.

- Es bueno escuchar noticias de ti Gokudera, comenzaba a pensar que te habías perdido. Asumo que si me estas contactando es porque ya has encontrado a Tsuna. – dijo el receptor de la video llamada.

Hayato se rasco la cabeza algo molesto no sabiendo que decirle a Reborn.

Tsuna aprovechando que Reborn aun no lo había visto, u oído en este caso, y que Hayato estaba platicando con el, tomo a Natsu y a Lulu con cuidado del cuello de ambos y lentamente los levanto, una vez sus dos pokémon estuvieron atrapados por sus brazos el castaño se dispuso a dar vuelta lentamente, cuidando no hacer ningún ruido.

"_Mi señor, ¿Qué esta haciendo?"_ Susurro Lulu.

- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, Tsunayoshi? – cuestiono siniestra y amenazante la voz de Reborn.

El susodicho se detuvo en seco, las castañas pupilas contraídas por el pánico, los castaños cabellos, de por si desafiantes a la gravedad, se pusieron aun más de punta, el cuerpo le comenzó a sudar de nuevo y un ligero temblor se hizo presente, a Natsu le ocurrió igual que a Tsuna, y hasta Lulu sintió miedo, la voz proveniente del aparato no anunciaba nada bueno.

- Gokudera, has el favor de voltear el pokedex para que pueda ver mejor a Tsuna. – pidió Reborn.

Hayato asintió y giro el dispositivo, haciendo que la cámara apuntara en dirección de Tsuna que seguía dándoles la espalda paralizado del terror.

- Te he dicho que es de mala educación no dar la cara a la persona que te habla.- regaño Reborn desde el comunicador.

Tsuna se dio vuelta lenta y torpemente, pero no se cayó.

- Oh, veo que has atrapado a una Riolu, felicidades. – felicito Reborn.

- Su-su no-nombre es-es Lu-lu-lulu. – informo el castaño.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tartamudear? – cuestiono amenazante Reborn.

- Que ya no lo haga. – murió el tartamudeo en la voz del castaño.

- Muy bien, Tsuna. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde estas? Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que te fuiste de Namimori, ya debes estar cerca de ciudad Nube. – señalo Reborn.

Tsuna trago pesado, Natsu igual, y sintiendo el pánico de su entrenador y viendo los penetrantes ojos del humano del comunicador, Lulu también.

- E-esto… -

- Estamos dentro del bosque nubarrado. – respondió Hayato.

Silencio

.

.

.

- Ya veo. – dijo Reborn y corto la comunicación dejando la pantalla del pokedex.

Hayato y Tsuna miraron el pokedex extrañados.

CHIU! CHIU! CHIU!

Tres disparos fueron a los pies de Tsuna, disparos que Tsuna a penas esquivo mientras cargaba a sus dos pokémon.

- ¡¿Qué carajos?! – exclamo Hayato.

- ¡REBORN! – grito asustado y molesto Tsuna.

- Ciaossu. – saludo desde las sombras una vocecita chillona e infantil.

Ambos muchachos y sus pokémon voltearon en dirección de la extraña voz.

Lo que encontraron dejo a Tsuna perplejo.

Era un infante, un bebé quizás, usaba traje sastre, zapatos a juego, camisa de vestir color naranja, corbata negra, sombrero fedora con un listón naranja decorándolo, un chupón amarillo colgaba de su cuello, ojos grandes y sin parpados, y unas patillas súper rizadas muy tenebrosamente familiares.

Tsuna coloco a sus pokémon en el suelo y avanzo dudoso al extraño infante, apuntando con su dedito acusador, temblando ansioso.

- Re-reborn? – cuestiono Tsuna mientras acercaba su dedito, intentando tocarle.

La manita del ¿bebé? Tomo el dedito acusador del castaño y lo torció de tal manera que todo el cuerpo de Tsuna salió volando sobre la cabeza del mini y cayo de lleno con la espalda contra el suelo, el mini jamás soltando el dedo de Tsuna.

"_Mi señor!"_ Exclamo Lulu.

"_No, Lulu!"_ Natsu la detuvo de ir con Tsuna.

- Itte, tte, tte. –se quejo el menor – Si eres tu… Reborn. –

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – cuestiono el mini Reborn.

- Reborn-san, ¿Qué le paso? – cuestiono Hayato al reconocer a Reborn.

- A mi nada. – respondió el mini Reborn, todavía sin soltar a Tsuna – Este es un robot que un conocido mio hizo en forma de pago por un favor que le hice hace mucho, esta conectado a mi cerebro vía inalámbrica, pero aun así no molesta a mi otro cuerpo ni lo otro que estoy haciendo, la mejor parte, no importa que tan duro se golpee este cuerpo no afecta en lo absoluto al original. – explico el mini Reborn mientras volvía a torcer el brazo del castaño.

- Re-reborn, suel-sueltame, mi brazo, mi-mi brazo. – lloraba Tsuna.

- Silencio, llorón. – le cayo Reborn- Te he estado siguiendo por medio de un chip GPS que te puse en la sudadera cuando te fuiste de Namimori y has estadio dando vueltas en este bosque por casi dos semanas, el tiempo corre, la competencia se acerca, y tu jugando a correr en círculos por el bosque. – reprendió Reborn.

Esta vez soltó a Tsuna, y dando un giro rápido y una patada mando a Tsuna contra un árbol.

"_MI SEÑOR!"_

"_TSUNA!"_

Exclamaron Natsu y Lulu mientras corrían en dirección de su entrenador.

"_Eso dejara más marca que mis garras."_ Dijo Uri.

- Eso se vio doloroso. – susurro Hayato.

Los arbustos por donde Tsuna cayó se empezaron a sacudir y de ellos emergió un muy maltrecho Tsuna. Natsu y Lulu estaban parados uno a cada lado del castaño.

- De-demonio. – dijo con dificultad Tsuna, el golpe lo dejo sin aire.

_No es del todo un debilucho, uh._ Pensó para si Hayato.

- Hayato, ¿Por qué me llamaste en verdad? – cuestiono Reborn al peliplata.

Hayato salto asustado cuando Reborn le presto atención tan de sorpresa.

_¿Por qué le llame? Ah! Ya me acorde!_ Exclamo mentalmente Hayato.

- Este mocoso enclenque es el problema! – apunto acusadoramente Hayato a Tsuna – Es débil en cuerpo y espíritu! Carece de sentido de liderazgo! Incluso yo podría ser mejor rey que el! – reclamo Hayato.

Tsuna miro asombrado al de ojos verdes, no creyendo lo que escuchado.

Reborn miro a Hayato sorprendido, pronto un maquiavélico plan empezó desarrollarse en su cabecita.

Los tres pokémon miraban a los humanos sin verdaderamente entender de qué iba el asunto.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no batallas para probarlo? – hablo el mini clon de Reborn.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono Tsuna, no creyendo lo que escucho.

Hayato también miraba a Reborn con asombro.

- Lo que oíste. Tengan una batalla pokémon, si gana Hayato, el automáticamente pasa a tomar tu lugar como sucesor al trono. – explico el mini Reborn.

* * *

El mini Reborn guio a los dos entren adores y a sus pokémon hasta un claro al lado de un risco de montaña, el espacio entre lado y lado era de 10x36 metros.

- Perfecto. – señalo Reborn para a un lado del claro.

- Re-reborn, no-no creo que es-esto sea un-una buena i-idea. – intento reprochar Tsuna.

_Cobarde._ Pensó Hayato mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

- No me reproches. – regaño Reborn al castaño mientras le dedicaba una mirada silenciadora.

Tsuna dio un pasito hacia atrás y agacho la mirada, miro a sus pokémon con dolor en los ojos.

Otro de los motivos por los cuales Tsuna siempre era molestado en la escuela era porque nunca le gusto hacer pelear a los pokémon entre ellos, estos seres también tienen sentimientos y Tsuna sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que puede doler un golpe, los chicos de su escuela decían que simplemente era un cobarde, pero el solo no quería ver a nadie salir lastimado.

_Esto es también por tu bien, Tsuna. _Dijo mentalmente Reborn mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo a su estudiante.

- Entrenadores, tomen posiciones.- ordeno Reborn a ambos muchachos con esa chillona voz.

Cada una de los adolecentes se coloco en extremos diferentes del claro.

- Esta será una batalla de uno contra uno, ¿Preparados? Elijan a su pokémon. – explico el mini Reborn.

- Que fácil va a ser esto… Uri! Masácrales! – llamo Hayato a su Purrloin para la batalla.

_`Veamos que tan buenos son.´_ Pensó Uri mientras saltaba al campo de batalla.

Tsuna miro el campo de batalla no muy seguro de si era una buena idea.

Había batallado contra Reborn y Leon durante los entrenamientos, pero fue más que nada por supervivencia, sino el y Natsu hubieran acabado peor de lo que habían, y no sabia muchos de los ataques de Lulu.

- Aah (suspiro), Lulu. – llamo Tsuna a su Riolu - ¿Te molesta si para esta batalla pelea Natsu? – cuestiono Tsuna a su pokémon.

"_Confió en su juicio, mi señor."_ Respondió Lulu, y se coloco justo al lado de Reborn como espectadora.

- Muy bien, ¡Que comience la batalla! – ordeno Reborn.

- Ve Uri! ARAÑASO! – instruyo Hayato a su pokémon.

- Salta y esquívalo Natsu! – reacciono Tsuna con Natsu.

- Sujétalo con tu cola y azótalo! – indico Hayato.

La cola de Uri brillo d manera misteriosa y se enredo en la pata de Natsu, luego lo jalo de lleno e hizo que chocara dolorosamente contra el piso.

- Natsu! – grito preocupado Tsuna a su eevee.

"_¿Es todo lo que tienes, novato?"_ Cuestiono Uri a Natsu, que aun estaba en el suelo.

"_Maldición."_ Maldijo bajito Natsu.

- Terminemos con esto, Uri, GOLPES FURIA! – ordeno tajante el peliplata.

Las garras de Uri se habían alarga y brillaban peligrosas, alzo la pata para asestar el primer golpe.

- Natsu, RUGIDO! – instruyo Tsuna de ultimo momento.

Natsu obedeció y rápidamente soltó un rugido que hizo sacudir violentamente a los presentes, y también hizo sacudir algunas piedras que colgaban del acantilado sobre ellos.

Uri se asusto tanto que se paralizo a milímetros de su oponente.

- Ahora, tacleada! – se apresuró a instruir Tsuna.

Y así lo hizo el eevee, se impulso en sus patas traseras y dio un salto tan fuerte que al impactar contra el Purrloin este salió volando, despertando así de su parálisis y recuperando sus sentidos antes de aterrizar.

Natsu también había aterrizado ya, su postura había cambiado notablemente, los ojos ambarinos brillaban amenazantes, un ligero gruñido escapaba del hocico del eevee, el pelaje estaba erizado.

- Natsu, calma. – pidió Tsuna a su pokémon.

Natsu dio un respiro hondo y exhalo, se calmo lo suficiente como para dejar de gruñir, y en lugar de aquel semblante enfurecido, ahora mostraba un semblante serio y calculador.

Tsuna sonrió complacido.

Reborn también, el recordar los entrenamientos con ese par era tan divertido, es bueno saber que lo están haciendo bien, por que si no…

Lulu miraba embelesada la batalla frente a ella, sabia que su señor y que Natsu eran fuertes, pero esto es más de lo que ella pensó.

- Tch, suerte de principiante. – exclamo por lo bajo Hayato – Uri, corte sombrío! – ordeno el peliplata.

- Natsu, doble equipo! – instruyo el castaño.

Natsu se multiplico por cuatro antes de que Uri usara su ataque, ahora Natsu corría alrededor de Uri para confundirla.

_No esta mal._ Pensó Reborn. _Pero ocupara más si desea vencer a Hayato._

- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes, enano? –

"_¿Es lo mejor que tienes, enano?"_

Cuestionaron en modo de burla el peliplata y su Purrloin.

- Tormenta de arena! – ordeno Hayato a Uri.

Del cuerpo de Uri salió una energía que rápidamente comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez alrededor del Purrloin hasta que la tierra se torno arena y salió volando por todos lados ocasionando que Natsu fuera atrapado por la ráfaga de viento y arena y anulando el doble equipo.

Varias rocas del acantilado del acantilado sobre ellos volvieron a sacudirse violentamente debido a los fuertes vientos.

- NATSU! – llamo preocupado Tsuna a su pokémon.

- Ahora, Uri! Bola sombra! – instruyo el peliplata.

La Purrloin dejo de emanar aquella energía que hacia que la arena girara a su alrededor, junto sus dos patitas delanteras y poco a poco formo entre ellas una esfera de energía oscura que lanzo a Natsu que aun estaba en el aire.

El golpe dio de lleno contra su objetivo que choco de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo.

Las ondas expansivas del impacto de la bola sombra contra el eevee hicieron que al fin las rocas del acantilado se soltasen y comenzaran a caer sobre ellos.

- Natsu! – exclamo Tsuna al ver a su pokémon en peligro, pues una roca iba a caer sobre el eevee – Lulu, usa ataque rápido y saca a Natsu de ahí. – ordeno prontamente el castaño a su otro pokémon.

La Riolu no lo dudo, y con la fuerza de sus piernas se impulso con agilidad mientras esquivaba las rocas que caían a su alrededor, tomo a su compañero del cuello y rápidamente lo saco de ahí.

- Uri! – grito Hayato mientras se dirigía a resguardar a su propio pokémon de la lluvia de rocas.

Hayato tomo a Uri entre sus brazos y se disponía a salir corriendo lo antes posible de ahí, pero una de las rocas les tapo el camino evitando que salieran corriendo.

_Mierda, nos va a aplastar!_ Exclamo Hayato en su cabeza cuando vio que otra roca iba sobre ellos, abrazo a Uri más fuerte contra su pecho y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Lo que no esperaba era una tacleada por su costado izquierdo que lo saco de la trayectoria de la roca que lo iba a aplastar.

Hayato abrió los ojos y vio que fue Tsuna quien le había tacleado fuera del camino de la roca. Rápidamente el castaño tomo la muñeca del peliplata y lo guio fuera de la lluvia de rocas, claro, una que otra roca pequeña les golpeo, pero no hubo daño más grave.

"_Mi señor!"_ Canto feliz Lulu cuando vio a Tsuna salir de la lluvia de rocas.

"_Tsuna!"_ Exclamo Natsu, también feliz de que el castaño estuviera bien.

Ambos saltaron sobre su entrenador.

Hayato por su parte miraba al chico castaño frente a él, pequeño, si, débil, si, cobarde, si, pero jamás abandona a quien lo necesita, un líder en potencia, un líder que él estaba dispuesto a seguir.

"_Felicidades Hayato, al fin encontraste a alguien digno de ti."_ Dijo Uri mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su entrenador, y aunque Hayato no sabia exactamente que le decía Uri, el sabia que ella siempre estaría ahí para el.

- Nada mal Tsuna-inútil. – señalo la voz chillona de mini Reborn – Pero ahora es más que obvio que no puedes andar por ahí tu solo, asa que haciendo uso de este cuerpo, yo, el gran y único profesor Reborn, te guiare durante tu travesía, además, así el idiota de tu padre me pagara más por mis honorarios. – informo Reborn mientras un brillo sombrío aparecía en sus ojos y una sonrisa siniestra decoraba la inocente cara.

Tsuna por un momento CASI sintió lastima por su padre.

Y en cuanto a lo de Reborn estando con el, bueno, no es que pudiera quejarse, además, quizás no era tan mala idea, después de todo si no obtenía ayuda estaría perdido en el bosque por mucho tiempo.

- Ah, es verdad. Hayato-kun. – llamo el castaño al peliplata – Si quieres podemos terminar esto mañana. – ofreció el de ojos caramelo oscuro.

El de ojos verdes se sonrojo al ver el rostro del Cataño de frente, ¿Cómo pudo haberle tratado de aquella horrible forma cuando el castaño era todo lo que él había buscado durante tanto tiempo? No tenia perdón, era una basura, un gusano.

- Juudaime. – dijo Hayato antes de caer arrodillado frente a Tsuna.

Uri salto de los brazos de su entrenador y se sentó a su lado.

Hayato entonces azoto su cabeza contra el suelo mientras sus manos estaban bien acomodadas en su regazo.

Dicho acto asusto y preocupo a Tsuna, el golpe sonó realmente fuerte.

- Juudaime, no hay necesidad, usted, usted me ha mostrado su grandeza, no tengo perdón, no merezco su gentileza. – dijo Hayato mientras so rostro aun estaba contra el suelo.

Tsuna miro asustado a Uri, no entendiendo de qué hablaba el peliplata.

Natsu y Lulu miraban curiosos las acciones de Hayato.

"_Lo que el idiota intenta decir es que lamente mucho la manera en que te trato y que si nos dejarías acompañarte en tu viaje."_ Explico el Purrloin.

Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron de la sorpresa al principio, después una sonrisa que seria la envidia del sol adorno el aniñado rostro del castaño.

Tsuna junto sus manos con las de Hayato haciendo que este volviera a sentarse.

- Seria maravilloso que vinieran con nosotros. – canto feliz Tsuna, dedicándole al peliplata una sonrisa tan brillante que pareciera que el mundo se ilumino de más por unos segundos.

Los ojos de Hayato se iluminaron y un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

- Hum! – asintió efusivo el de ojos verdes – Le seguiré a donde sea, Juudaime! – exclamo al final Hayato.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Aiko: Y Hayato llego al cuento! Y también Reborn, y esta vez para quedarse.

Angel-kun: Que bonito, el gatito tempestoso siempre a sido de mis favoritos.

Aiko: Lo se, a mi tambien me cae bien Hayato.

Angel-kun: Dejen reviews.

Aiko: Por favor.


	8. Capitulo 7 Pueblo Nubarrado

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

- Personas hablando. -

_Personas pensando._

_"Pokémon hablando"._

_`Pokémon pensando´_

* * *

**Capitulo 7. "Pueblo Nubarrado."**

_Pov en tercera persona._

Nuestro adorable y medio torpe, ok, muy torpe, protagonista avanzaba con paso seguro por el camino marcado por las innumerables veces que viajeros han cruzado por el, sin embargo ahora no solo lo acompañan sus fieles pokémon, Natsu y Lulu, sino que ahora además tiene a un par de temperamentales Hayato Gokudera y su Purrloin, Uri, y a el diablo rencarnado, su tutor, o medio tutor, ya que por lo que se entiende solo una parte del consiente del hombre esta ahora dentro del cuerpo robótico de una especie de infante, Reborn.

Este tipo de cosas no le asombran mucho a Tsuna. El país de Vongola es conocido por su desarrollo tecnológico que supera con creces el de los demás países en su mundo, no es que el (Tsuna) entienda algo de eso, pero si sabe que los demás países compran los prototipos de Vongola y a partir de ellos se desarrollan las demás tecnologías, por ejemplo, hasta Tsuna sabe que el renombrado conocedor e investigador pokémon, el profesor Oak, tuvo que ir al país de Vongola muchas veces en el pasado para que le ayudaran a construir el dispositivo hoy conocido como_ Pokédexter_.

En fin, los tres viajeros caminaban por el camino que marcaba el _Pokénav_ que Hayato tuvo la brillante y sensata idea de traer consigo, el aparatito fue de gran ayuda para encontrar un camino que los llevaría rápido a la civilización, y con algo de suerte a un centro pokémon.

Justo ahora tanto Uri como Natsu y Lulu se encuentran descansando en sus pokebolas, en especial los primeros dos que fueron los que tuvieron la batalla no más de una hora atrás.

- Me impresionas Tsuna-inútil. – hablo el del fedora con su voz de infante que aun así lograba enviar escalofríos por la espalda del castaño – Solo tu puedes dar vueltas por el mismo sitio sin darte cuenta… por casi dos semanas. -

Tsuna se encogió un poco ante la mención de esto ultimo.

¡No era su culpa que se le hubieran olvidado las lecciones! ¡El dolor de dichas lecciones se sobrepuso ante la lección en si!

Pero claro que no le iba a decir eso a Reborn, quería seguir viviendo muchas gracias.

- Al menos me mantuve vivo, ¿no? – se excuso el castaño mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su hombro derecho.

- Más te valía, sino yo mismo te hubiera regresado de la muerte para castigarte. – advirtió el mini mientras su sombrero fedora cubría sombrío y malicioso los ojos de su poseedor.

Tsuna se estremeció ante la promesa de dolor.

- Ah! Decimo! Reborn-san! – les llamo el peliplata que se había mantenido callado escuchando la conversación, emoción pintaba su voz – Ahí esta! Pueblo Nubarrado! – exclamo Hayato mientras los tres salían del bosque.

Frente a ellos se extendía un poblado pintoresco bien acoplado al bosque.

* * *

Pueblo Nubarrado no era un muy grande, si avanzabas en línea recta por treinta minutos salías del pueblo y volvías a entrar al bosque.

El lugar era más que nada una especie de oasis en medio del bosque que ofrece a los viajeros productos y servicios, tales como un mercado con verduras y frutas frescas, restaurantes, hoteles y por supuesto, un centro pokémon.

Este ultimo siendo la donde Tsuna y compañía se encontraban.

Ahora, a Tsuna nunca le han gustado los hospitales, el aroma a amoniaco y medicinas sumado a la atmosfera tétrica de los blancos edificios siempre hacia que el castaño sintiera ganas de acurrucarse en una esquina y cerrar los ojos, pero esos eran los hospitales normales. Los centros pokémon asustaban a Tsuna por otro motivo, muy aparte de la presencia constante de pokémon, las enfermeras a cargo de los centros hacían que se le erizara la piel. Todas ellas con su piel bronceada, el cabello largo totalmente lacio y de color rosa, y ese antifaz, ¿Por qué usaban antifaz? Y la voz, la voz de esas enfermeras era monótona y sin chispa de vida, sin embargo Tsuna sabia que dichas mujeres no eran malas, ayudaban a los pokémon y a los entrenadores muchas veces, pero eso no las hacia menos aterradoras.

Su madre le había dicho una vez que en la academia que preparaba a las enfermeras también preparaba a las referí de las batallas pokémon y a las policías, si, todas ellas graduadas de la academia _Cervello_. Y así, mientras las enfermeras tenían cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, las réferi lo tenían rizado hasta la altura de la barbilla, y las policías lo tenían realmente corto, casi como de varón, todas con el mismo tono rosa y el antifaz.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en entrar, Tsuna-inútil? – cuestiono Reborn mientras le daba una patada a Tsuna en la espalda y lo hacia entrar a la fuerza al centro pokémon.

- Hiie! – exclamo Tsuna al ser golpeado.

- Reborn-san! No haga eso por favor! – pidió Hayato mientras entraba al centro, siguiendo de cerca a un pateado Tsuna y a un relajado Reborn.

Dentro del centro pokémon un montón de entrenadores viajeros miraban entre asombrados y curiosos la interesante entrada de un castaño con sudadera naranja mientras era pisoteado por un ¿Bebé? Y Eran seguidos por un peliplata que parecía muy preocupado.

- Mou! Reborn! – se quejo Tsuna mientras Hayato le ayudaba a incorporarse.

El susodicho se hizo el desentendido y avanzo hasta la recepción.

- Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo servirle? – cuestiono monótona la enfermera detrás del mostrador.

- Quisiéramos que le diera un chequeo a unos pokémon y que nos diera una habitación para esta noche. – pidió el mini con una sonrisa.

Tsuna y Hayato ya estaban junto a Reborn.

- Por supuesto, pero primero necesitare que me den sus identificaciones, por favor. – pidió la extraña enfermera.

- ¿Identificaciones? – cuestiono Tsuna quedito.

- Nuestros pokedex, decimo. – explico Hayato mientras le daba su pokedex a la enfermera.

Tsuna asintió en entendimiento y le dio a la enfermera su propio pokedex.

Cuando la enfermera paso las identificaciones por el escáner sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, no que alguien se haya dado cuenta, culpen al antifaz.

- Sean bienvenidos a pueblo Nubarrado, mis más sinceras disculpas por no ser capaz de ofrecer nada mejor en nuestras instalaciones, sin embargo espero que su estadía sea agradable mis señores. – decía la enfermera al tiempo que se inclinaba mostrando respeto.

Las acciones de la enfermera fueron pasadas por alto por los demás comensales ya que lo estaba haciendo de manera callada y Tsuna, Reborn y Hayato le tapaban.

- Preferiría que no dijera nada al respecto señorita. – pidió Reborn.

-Por supuesto señor Reborn. – acepto la mujer.

- Ahora, si pudiera checar a los pokémon estaríamos muy agradecidos. –

- Por supuesto señor Reborn. Tsunayoshi-sama, Hayato-sama, ¿Podrían darme a sus pokémon, por favor? –

Hayato y Tsuna asintieron.

Tsuna le dio dos pokebolas a la enfermera, mientras que Hayato le dio un total de cuatro.

- ¿Tienes otros tres pokémon, Hayato-kun? – pregunto curioso el castaño a su amigo.

Hayato al ver el brillo en los ojos de Tsuna se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

- Un charmeleon, un voltorb y un magicarp! – canto feliz el peliplata.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de asombro y admiración.

- Mr. Mine, por favor lleva a estos pequeños a la sala de recuperación. – pidió la enfermera al pokémon.

"_De inmediato señorita."_ Entendió Tsuna al pokémon que tomaba la bandeja con las pokebolas y se iba a una sala detrás de la enfermera.

- Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación, espero que tengan un buen descanso. Se les avisara una vez sus pokémon estén en optimas condiciones. – decía la enfermera al tiempo de darle a Tsuna una tarjeta magnética que fungía como llave.

- Muchas gracias. – acepto Tsuna la tarjeta.

- Vayamos a dejar nuestras cosas decimo, después podemos ir y turistear un poco por la ciudad. – propuso Hayato.

Tsuna apenas iba a asentir cuando Reborn le arrebato la tarjeta.

- Antes de eso, Tsuna, tienes que llamar a tu madre. – recordó Reborn a su estudiante.

- Ah, es verdad! – reacciono Tsuna.

El castaño se dio vuelta y se acercó a los videófonos, oprimió el número de su casa y espero a que conectara.

"_Moo, si, ¿Quién habla?"_ Respondió del otro lado de la línea un Miltank.

- Milky, ¿Por qué respondes tú el teléfono? – intrigo el castaño algo perturbado.

Solo a su madre se le ocurre pedirle a su Miltank contestar el teléfono.

"_TSUNA!"_ Exclamo el Miltank desde su línea.

Ante la mención del nombre Chan-Chan y Kitty aparecieron mágicamente al lado de Milky.

"_TSU-KUN!"_

"_TSU-TSU!"_

Exclamaron ambos pokémon, felices de ver al castaño.

- También me alegra mucho verlas, pero chicas, ¿Dónde esta mamá? –

"_Nana-chan esta colgando la ropa para que se secara."_ Respondió Chan-Chan. _"¿Has estado comiendo bien?"_ continuo el chansey.

"_¿Te queda suficiente medicina?"_ Inquirió el Miltank.

"_Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras Tsu-Tsu."_ Añadió el Delcatty.

Tsuna sonrió enternecido, la preocupación de las tres hembras pokémon le hacia sentir tan cálido por dentro.

- Ara! Tsu-kun! – exclamo una cuarta voz, esta Tsuna la conocía muy bien, la voz de su madre.

- Hala mamá. – saludo Tsuna.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Te queda suficiente medicina? – cuestiono Nana sin parar a su único hijo.

- Estoy bien mamá, en pueblo Nubarrado, he estado comiendo lo suficiente, el libro que me diste que me diste me ha ayudado mucho, aun tengo suficiente medicina. – respondió Tsuna a su madre – Hice un nuevo amigo, se llama Hayato Gokudera-kun, y también atrape otro pokémon, es una Riolu hembra, se llama Lulu. – informo el castaño a su madre.

- Eso es maravilloso! – exclamo Nana.

En el fondo podías ver a los tres pokémon de Nana celebrando igual.

Tsuna sonrió ante el comportamiento de su madre.

- Recuerda Tsu-kun, no importa que un Riolu sea un pokémon de pelea, sigue siendo una niñita, recuerda tratarla como tal, yo no crie a ningún bárbaro. – sentencio Nana.

- Lo sé, descuida. Ya me tengo que ir, las quiero. –

- Nosotras también Tsu-kun, cuídate. – se despidió Nana de su hijo y corto la llamada.

Tsuna observo la pantalla por un rato antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la habitación que la enfermera le indico, Hayato y Reborn ya estaban ahí esperándolo.

- Bienvenido, Decimo. – saludo el peliplata - ¿Se encuentra bien su madre? –

- Si, se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar Hayato-kun. ¿Y Reborn? –

- El señor Reborn decidió darse un baño, después quiere dormir, dice que nosotros podemos salir y curiosear, pero que no lleguemos muy tarde. –

- ¿Bañarse y dormir? ¿en un cuerpo de robot? – cuestiono Tsuna.

Hayato de encogió de hombros, no sabia como contestarle a Tsuna.

Y Tsuna solamente negó con la cabeza, entender a Reborn era como entender a una mujer durante su periodo.

_*Señor Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama, señor Hayato Gokudera-sama, sus pokémon se encuentra ahora en óptimas condiciones, favor de venir a recoger a sus pokémon a la recepción.*_

Anuncio una voz a través de las bocinas que se encontraban distribuidas en los pasillos.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto el peliplata mientras se ponía de pie.

Tsuna asintió y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Natsu y Uri estaban fuera de sus pokebolas, acomodados en los hombros de sus respectivos entrenadores mientras caminaban por el poblado.

La mayoría de las personas que caminaban por la calle eran viajeros que cargaban grandes mochilas, todas llenas de víveres frescos, algunos con sus pokémon a su lado, justo como Tsuna y Hayato justo ahora.

- Cuantos entrenadores. – sentencio Tsuna al notar la amplia gama de caminantes.

Hayato miro divertido el rostro de Tsuna, parecía como un pequeño viendo por primera vez una juguetería.

- Decimo, no quiero ser indiscreto, pero, ¿Por qué espero hasta ahora para iniciar su viaje? Por lo general uno lo inicia a los diez años. -

Tsuna dejo de mirar sus alrededores y dirigió sus ojos al suelo, un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza se hizo presente en sus mejillas, realmente esperaba que Hayato preguntara eso en otro momento, mucho, mucho después.

Tsuna apenas y abrió su boquita para responder cuando…

- Oye, ¿No es ese Tsuna-inútil? – cuestiono una voz a espaldas de Tsuna y Hayato.

Hayato se volteo confundido, pero Tsuna se congelo en su lugar, hacia mucho que no escuchaba aquella voz, no desde la graduación del colegio de instrucción.

- Pero mira nada más, jamás creí que volvería a ver tu patético rostro desde la graduación. – hablo el recién llegado que rápidamente fue flanqueado por sus acompañantes.

Tsuna y Hayato voltearon y le dieron la cara.

- Mochida. – nombro Tsuna.

A los ojos de Hayato el sujeto no era la gran cosa, cabello negro, algo largo, peinado con la almohada, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa de superioridad y burla pintada en su rostro, el tipo usaba una playera azul, pantalones de mezclilla, un par de tenis blancos y una camisa blanca sobre la playera.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al decimo? – cuestiono tajante y agresivo Hayato mientras Uri le dirigía una mirada maliciosa a Mochida.

Ambas miradas pasaron desapercibidas por Mochida que miraba a Tsuna con burla y superioridad, el castaño se había ocultado ligeramente de dicha mirada al ponerse detrás de Hayato un poco.

- ¿Decimo? Ja! ¿De donde sacaste al payaso, Tsuna-inútil? O mejor aun ¿Cómo demonios es que alguien como tu hoza intentar hacer un viaje? No me hagas reír. Alguien que apenas y puede tocar un pokémon para luego desmayarse! Ja! – se rio Mochida despectivamente mientras apuntaba a Tsuna acusadoramente.

Hayato dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Tsuna. El castaño se había encogido detrás de él, mirando al suelo.

Natsu por otro lado miraba fieramente al de cabello oscuro, ¿Quién se creía para insultar a Tsuna?

El eevee salto del hombro de su entrenador y se postro fiero frente a Mochida, los ambarinos ojos brillando amenazantes.

- ¿Y esto que es? ¿No me digas que es tu pokémon? Ja! Un eevee! Hasta un pequeño que sigue en el colegio de instrucción podría atrapar un eevee! ¿Y que le pasa a este eevee? Que raro se ve, no cabe duda, bien dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños! – se burlo el de cabello oscuro.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron amenazantes. Mochida podía decir lo que fuera de él, pero no de sus pokémon o sus amigos.

- ¿Y que es esa marca en su frente? Que ridículo. – continuo el abusivo.

Hayato y Uri estaban a punto de disponer del molesto viajero cuando el peliplata sintió como el castaño de daba un ligero apretón a su mano.

Hayato volvió a dirigir su mirada al heredero al trono y vio una mirada de determinación tan intensa que pareciera que los ojos de Tsuna habían cambiado de color, un bello ámbar derretido ahora brillaba en los ojos de Tsuna.

- Eso no es verdad. – irrumpió Tsuna el parloteo de Mochida – Aunque es cierto que soy una de las personas más patéticas del mundo, eso no te da derecho de burlarte de mis pokémon, es verdad, le temo a los pokémon y me cuesta trabajo estar rodeado por más de tres, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes juzgar a mis pokémon por mis actos. – reprendió el castaño con tono calmado, pero aun así amenazante.

Hayato miraba a Tsuna con admiración.

"_Miau, el niño bonito tiene garras."_ Exclamo Uri.

"_Tsuna."_ Llamo Natsu a su entrenador orgulloso.

Mochida por un momento se sintió intimidado por la mirada que el castaño le dirigía, nunca antes había visto a su previa victima de bulling actuar tan confiadamente, sin embargo pronto recordó con quien estaba hablando, no iba a dejar que ese pequeño bueno para nada le intimidara, solo tenia que recordarle su lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

Mochida sonrió malicioso.

- Wow, no sabia que Tsuna-inútil tenia actitud, entonces supongo que no te molestara demostrar que tus palabras son ciertas. – hablo el de cabello oscuro – Tsunayoshi Sawada, te reto a un duelo pokémon. – exclamo.

Los ojos de Tsuna se sobre abrieron sorprendidos y regresando a su tonalidad normal, caramelo oscuro brillante y puro.

- ¿U-una ba-batalla? – tartamudeo Tsuna.

- Claro que el acepta retardado! – exclamo Hayato.

"_Tsuna te pateara el trasero!" _Apoyo Uri mientras saltaba del hombro de Hayato y se acomodaba al lado de Natsu.

- Je! Ya lo veremos. – respondió Mochida mientras se apartaba un poco y hacia una distancia de al menos diez metros entre su oponente y el.

- Usted puede hacerlo decimo! – aseguro Hayato mientras se hacia a un lado y fungía como réferi, Uri se había puesto al lado de su entrenador.

_¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto? _Se cuestiono mentalmente el castaño al notar que la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor para poder ver la batalla.

"_Estoy listo cuando tu lo estés."_ Señalo Natsu mientras miraba ansioso a su entrenador.

Tsuna sonrió agradecido ante las acciones de su eevee, de alguna forma eso le daba valor.

- Me temo que no te voy a permitir pelear ahora amiguito. – dijo Tsuna – Peleaste hace unas horas contra Uri y acabas de salir de tratamiento, permite que Lulu tenga su pelea. – explicaba Tsuna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Natsu y lo colocaba justo a su lado y sacaba la pokebola de Lulu de uno de los amplios bolsillos de su sudadera.

"_Está bien."_ Acordó el eevee no muy complacido.

- No es cierto! ¿Tienes más de un pokémon? – se burlo Mochida desde el otro lado del espacio de batalla.

Hayato, Uri y Natsu miraron mal al abusivo. Tsuna simplemente lo ignoro, estando más que acostumbrado a las burlas de su contrincante.

- Esta batalla será de uno contra uno, por lo tanto no se permiten cambios de pokémon, el primero en caer inconsciente o tirar la toalla pierde. – explico Hayato – Entrenadores, liberen a sus pokémon. –

- SAL Y ANIQUILA! PINSIR! – exclamo Mochida mientras arrojaba su pokebola.

El pokémon que salió tenia el cuerpo como acorazado, colmillos filosos y una par de cuernos que realmente no quieres ser atrapado entre ellos.

- ¿Cuál es ese pokémon? – cuestiono el castaño mientras sacaba su pokedex del bolsillo del pantalón.

_*Pinsir, Pokémon insecto que habita en los bosques que contienen árboles de savia, ya que se alimenta de ésta. Es un Pokémon con un temperamento fuerte, de color café, con unas largas pinzas afiladas en la parte superior de su cabeza que permite el corte de las ramas, y con su boca que contiene más de 20 dientes pequeños. Extrae la savia con su poderosa mandíbula. Este Pokémon no soporta el frío, que hace que le cueste moverse, por lo que cuando llega la noche cava madrigueras en el suelo usando sus pinzas. Sus pinzas son tan afiladas que pueden cortar un árbol.* _Informo el dispositivo.

El castaño se estremeció al imaginar a sus pokémon atrapados en esas pinzas.

Tsuna inspiro hondo y luego exhalo despacio, no podía permitir que sus estúpidos miedos interfirieran en la batalla.

- Lulu, es tu turno. – hablo suave el castaño.

- ¿Lulu? Así que eres de esos que payasos que nombran a sus pokémon. – asevero Mochida.

Cuando la luz de la liberación se extinguió fue revelada la figura de un Riolu.

Lulu miro a su alrededor, y cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían elegido para una batalla se giro extasiada hacia su entrenador.

"_Mi señor, ¿Es esto lo que creo que es? ¿De verdad me permitirá participar en una batalla?"_ Cuestiono la Riolu feliz.

Tsuna sonrió enternecido por la reacción de su pokémon y asintió.

La sonrisa de Lulu solo se agrando.

"_No le fallare_!" Exclamo Lulu mientras tomaba posición de batalla y encaraba a su oponente.

- ¿Un Riolu? ¿Cómo demonios un inútil como tu consiguió capturar un pokémon tan valiosos? – cuestiono molesto el oponente.

Lulu miro mal al humano frente a ella, ¿Quién demonios se creía el para hablarle así a su señor? Y a le mostrara.

- Comiencen! – exclamo Hayato.

"_Más te vale no perder Lulu!"_ Advirtió Uri.

- PINSIR, AGARRE! – ordeno Mochida a su pokémon.

El Pinsir no dudando de la orden arremetió contra Lulu.

- Lulu, esquívalo! – instruyo pronto Tsuna.

Lulu hizo lo justo.

- Ataque rápido! – ordeno Tsuna rápidamente.

Lulu se apoyó en sus poderosas patas y arremetió contra en Pinsir.

- Fortaleza! – instruyo Mochida.

El golpe de Lulu dio en el blanco, pero la defensa del Pinsir fue demasiado fuerte y el ataque no causo ningún daño.

- Ahora usa golpe! – ordeno Mochida.

- Lulu, fuerza de palma! – ordeno Tsuna.

Los golpes de ambos pokémon se interceptaron, ocasionando que ambos fueran lanzados en direcciones opuestas debido a la fuerza del golpe.

_Maldición, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Me estoy enfrentando a Tsuna-inútil. El idiota que fue usado como comida pokémon, el baboso que no soportaba a ningún pokémon a menos de un metro de distancia, al cobarde que prefería mirar a otro lado antes de tener una batalla pokémon, y lo que es peor, se mantiene ante mi! _Pensaba Mochida para sus adentros.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Lulu.

"_Mi señor, el oponente esta empezando a perder la paciencia."_ Informo la Riolu a su entrenador.

Tsuna asintió quedamente.

Lulu volvió su atención a la pelea.

- DANZA ESPADA! – Ordeno Mochida, un tinte de desesperación era audible en su voz.

- Esquívalo y usa combate cercano! – instruyo el castaño.

Lulu esquivo las estocadas del pokémon insecto con elegancia, para después propinar una lluvia de patadas y puños imparables.

Izquierdazo a la quijada, derechazo al costado, patada al plexo solar y patada final a la cara, la última patada fue tan fuerte que envió al Pinsir a volar hacia atrás.

"_Eso Lulu!"_ Animo Natsu a su compañera.

- PINSIR! NO TE ATREVAS A PERDER! LEVANTATE! – ordeno Mochida a su pokémon.

El Pinsir a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie.

Lulu observo que su contrincante ya no daría más batalla.

"_Mi señor, ese Pinsir ya no aguanta más."_ Dijo la Riolu a su entrenador.

Los ojos de Tsuna se entrecerraron ceberos, tenia que acabar esto antes de que el Pinsir fuera seriamente lastimado.

- Lulu, tacleada! – instruyo el castaño.

Lulu obedeció.

- Pinsir, agarre! – ordeno de último momento Mochida.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron horrorizados al ver como Lulu era atrapada por aquellos poderosos cuernos, estrujada y lanzada contra el suelo vilmente.

"_Lulu!"_ Exclamo asustado Natsu.

- Lulu, resiste! – pidió Tsuna, el pánico pintado en sus facciones.

Lulu se volvió a poner en pie con marcada dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono el castaño a su pokémon.

"_No se preocupe mi señor, aun puedo hacer esto."_ Aseguro la Riolu mientras volvía a su posición de batalla.

- Pinsir, una vez más, AGARRE! – ordeno desesperado Mochida.

- Esquívalo y usa combate cercano! – instruyo Tsuna.

El agarre fue esquivado, el Pinsir tenía sus defensas abiertas, no tenía oportunidad, otra lluvia de puños y patadas lo dejaron K.O.

- La batalla termino! – anuncio Hayato – el ganador es Tsunayoshi Sawada! – decreto.

El público que se había juntado a ver la batalla aplaudió enardecida y feliz con los resultados de la batalla que vieron.

- Bien hecho Lulu. – felicito Tsuna a su Riolu mientras la alzaba en brazos y la cargaba al estilo princesa.

Lulu se sonrojo un poco por esto.

En el fondo Mochida iba hacia su pokémon y lo regresaba a su pokebola, el entrecejo del de pelo negro estaba fruncido en disgusto y rabia, le dio una última mirada al castaño y se fue de ahí sin que nadie lo notara.

Desde las sombras, un mini miraba el resultado de la batalla y sonreía siniestro.

- Más les valía ganar. – susurro la sombra mientras desaparecía en la penumbra.

Tsuna, Lulu y Natsu se estremecieron por alguna razón.

- ¿Saben? Por algún motivo siento que nos salvamos de algo muy malo. – dijo Tsuna a sus pokémon.

Ambos pokémon asintieron.

- Eso fue asombroso decimo! – elogio Hayato a Tsuna.

- No fue cosa mía Hayato-kun, la victoria es de Lulu. – respondió el castaño.

La susodicha se sonrojo aun más mientras estaba en los brazos de su señor.

- Debemos volver al centro pokémon, Lulu debe volver a tratamiento y nosotros debemos descansar. – propuso Tsuna.

Hayato asintió.

"_No esta mal para una primera batalla."_ Señalo Uri, una vez más postrada en el hombro de Hayato, a la Riolu.


	9. Capitulo 8

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

- Personas hablando. –

_Personas pensando._

_"Pokémon hablando"._

_`Pokémon pensando´_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. "¡¿Los desastres de un Absol?!"  
**

Después de la batalla que Tsuna de alguna manera logro ganar, el y Hayato se dirigieron de regreso al centro pokémon.

Natsu y Uri caminaban al frente de sus respectivos entrenadores, Lulu había vuelto a su pokebola al quedarse dormida en los brazos de Tsuna.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos muchachos, el peliplata tenia curiosidad sobre lo que aquel abusivo había dicho sobre Tsuna, pero no quería incomodar al castaño con una pregunta que quizás podría herirlo.

- Sabes Hayato-kun. – hablo Tsuna, atrayendo así la atención del susodicho – Le tengo fobia a los pokémon. – confeso sin más el pequeño.

Hayato detuvo su caminar, dos pasos después Tsuna detuvo el suyo.

Uri y Natsu se detuvieron más adelante, ambos miraban curiosos a sus entrenadores.

El castaño agacho la mirada, no quería ver como su primer amigo se decepcionaba de él.

El de ojos verdes miro al Tsuna, vio su ligero temblor y sonrió enternecido.

- ¿Y eso que? – cuestiono retador Hayato.

Tsuna levanto de inmediato la mirada y miro incrédulo al mayor.

- Lo importante es que no dejaste que eso te detuviera. – dijo Hayato mientas volvía a andar, un ligero sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.

Las castañas orbes de Tsuna se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las limpio y alcanzo a Hayato rápidamente, entonces ambos se enfrascaron en una pequeña platica para conocerse mejor.

Tsuna descubrió mucho de su nuevo amigo con esa pequeña charla.

Para empezar, Hayato era nativo de la zona de Tempesta, su madre se dedicaba a la música y su padre había muerto cuando era pequeño, también tenia una hermana mayor que era chef, pero de la cual nunca debe aceptar comida, esto ultimo extraño un poco a Tsuna, ¿Si era chef, no debería ser una cocinera excelente?

Descubrió que el peliplata tenía una pasión casi ridícula por la ciencia ficción, Hayato también era una enciclopedia andante y una de sus metas era atrapar a un Clefairy y ver de cerca un Unown, que son pokémon se presume vinieron desde el espacio exterior.

La verdad es que a pesar de su dura apariencia Hayato es alguien bastante alegre y simple, gusta de la lectura y el chocolate, sin olvidar la buena música, algo infantil y testarudo, pero sin duda alguna una gran persona, esa fue la conclusión a la que Tsuna llego.

Llegaron al centro pokémon poco después, Reborn los esperaba en la sala común para cenar, dejaron a Lulu en manos de la enfermera y se fueron a la cama.

En el bosque que rodea el pueblo, bajando desde las montañas, una sombra se mueve rápidamente entre los troncos de los arboles.

"_Tengo que advertirle a alguien rápido."_

* * *

_*A la mañana siguiente*_

El mini Reborn fue el primero en abrir los ojos, ¿o debería decir reiniciar sistema?, el punto es que fue el primero en levantarse, observo a sus alrededores y vio a Tsuna a su lado, Natsu estaba acurrucado junto al castaño, ambos aun dormidos.

Hayato estaba en la otra cama, Uri acurrucado sobre el, incomodando el sueño de su entrenador, ambos dormidos.

El mini sonrió sinestro, esto va a ser divertido.

- Arriba! – exclamo el mini mientras saltaba y caía exactamente sobre el estomago del castaño.

El golpe saco todo el aire de los pulmones de Tsuna y lo hizo toser violentamente, Natsu sorprendido salto de la cama y lanzo una pequeña esfera de energía que choco de lleno contra la figura durmiente de Hayato, la explosión hizo que Uri atacara ferozmente el rostro de su entrenador con golpes furia.

Reborn observaba todo desde la puerta, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pintada en el rostro.

- Reborn! – exclamo Tsuna cuando todo se calmo, Natsu temblaba en sus brazos e intentaba calmarle acariciando su pelaje.

- Ciaossu, ¿Durmieron bien? – cuestiono el mini ignorando por completo el puchero que tenia su alumno en el rostro.

Hayato por fin había logrado calmar a Uri y ahora imitaba las acciones de Tsuna para calmarla aun más.

- ¿Por qué me levantas así? Asustaste a los pokémon. – intento regañar el castaño.

- Es hora de entrenar. – respondió Reborn ignorando nuevamente el comentario del menor – Tomen una ducha rápida y vístanse, los espero en la zona de batalla que hay detrás del centro. – instruyo Reborn y salió del cuarto.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado, jamás entendería a ese hombre.

* * *

Después de una ducha relámpago, vestirse, recoger a Lulu, tomar solo un sándwich y un vaso con jugo y que los pokémon ingirieran una manzana, Tsuna y Hayato estaban ya en la parte trasera del centro, donde había muchos campos de batalla y algunos entrenadores madrugadores que ya estaban entrenando con sus pokémon.

PAZZ! Alguien le había dado una fuerte patada a Tsuna en la nuca lo cual le hizo caer y golpear su rostro contra el suelo.

- Llegan tarde. – regaño Reborn que se había sentado en la espalda de su estudiante para evitar que este se parara.

- Lamentamos la tardanza Reborn-san, pero no podíamos dejar a los pokémon con el estomago vacío si lo que vamos a hacer es entrenar, necesitan de toda su energía. – explico Hayato.

El del fedora asintió y bajo de la espalda de Tsuna, el peliplata le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Muy bien, saquen a todos sus pokémon. – dijo Reborn.

Los dos muchachos así lo hicieron.

Del lado de Tsuna solo Natsu y Lulu, del lado de Hayato dos pokémon de más eran vistos por el castaño por primera vez, un charmeleon y un voltorb.

"_Ya era hora Hayato." _Exclamo con molestia el charmeleon.

"_Maldición, creo que me entumí." _Dijo el voltorb.

El castaño miro a ambos pokémon con curiosidad y algo de temor.

Curiosidad porque se preguntaba como serian los demás pokémon de su nuevo y primer amigo. Temor porque la última vez que vio a un charmeleon y un voltorb fue durante sus días de colegio mientras sus compañeros lo molestaban con dichos pokémon.

- Decimo, estos son mis otros pokémon. – llamo Hayato la atención de Tsuna - Este es Charm. – presento el peliplata al pokémon lagarto – Y este es Tori. – presento Hayato a la enorme bola bicolor con ojos.

Entonces ambos pokémon también voltearon a ver a Tsuna, ambos pares de penetrantes ojos lo escudriñaron como desvistiéndolo.

El castaño trago pesado.

"_¿Y este qué?"_ Pregunto rudamente el charmeleon.

"_Que le den un sándwich al niño, esta enclenque."_ Exclamo el voltorb con disgusto.

Tsuna se deprimió un poco al ver la actitud de ambos pokémon, sin duda eran tan hostiles como su entrenador cuando se trata de primeras impresiones, pero aun así una sonrisita pintaba el rostro del castaño, si son pokémon de Hayato deben ser buenos pokémon… tal vez.

- Ho-hola. – saludo algo Tsuna, los pokémon nuevos siempre lo ponen nervioso, las ronchas comenzaron a salir – Yo-yo soy T-Tsuna, so-soy a-amigo de-de Ha-Hayato-kun. – hablo quedito y tembloroso el de ojos caramelo – Y-y es-estos so-son mi-mis po-pokémon. – señalo Tsuna a Lulu y a Natsu que estaban parados a su lado.

Charm y Tori desviaron su mirada del castaño y la clavaron ahora en Natsu y Lulu.

Natsu se escondió un poco detrás de Tsuna, los nuevos pokémon también lo ponían un poco nervioso, Lulu regreso la mirada, no iba a ser intimidada por un par buscapleitos, no importaba que fueran los pokémon del señor Hayato y compañeros de la señorita Uri.

"_¿Es enserio, Uri?"_ Cuestiono nuevamente de ruda manera el charmeleon _"Son un montón de enclenques!" _Exclamo Charm con su voz rasposa y agresiva.

"_Ese eevee no ha de servir ni para calentamiento, esa riolu esta muy desnutrida, y ¿Me juras que ese chico es un entrenador?"_ Sentencio Tori con algo de desdén.

Tsuna, Natsu y Lulu ahora eran rodeados por un aura depresiva y triste, las palabras de esos dos les dieron justo en el orgullo.

"_No los subestimen par de idiotas, ese eevee es más fiero que un jodido Gyarados, esa riolu te haría nada en segundos, y ese arremedo de entrenador tiene más decisión y honor que un maldito gallade."_ Defendió Uri a sus nuevos amigos.

"_Pues tu nivel debió haber descendido bastante desde la ultima vez que salí de mi pokebola si me estas diciendo que esos tres valen más que un caterpie."_ Se burlo Charm en la cara de Uri.

"_Un jodido caterpie vale más que tu, alimaña que no pudo lanzar un lanza llamas decente hasta que evoluciono."_ Contrataco mordaz la purrloin.

Un tic nació bajo el ojo derecho de Charm.

"_Pequeña hija de $#%&+!"_ Exclamo Charm al tiempo que salto sobre Uri.

"_Yo también! Yo también! No me dejen afuera!" _Canto Tori antes de entrar también a la nube de polvo que Charm y Uri creaban con su pelea.

- No de nuevo. – suspiro Hayato mientras golpeaba su rostro con la palma de su mano.

- ¿Esto pasa muy seguido? – cuestiono Tsuna al de ojos de esmeralda.

Hayato asintió en silencio, si mano aun tapando su rostro por vergüenza, como pudo pasar esto frente a Tsuna, ¿Con que cara vería a los ojos al castaño ahora?

"_De-deberíamos ayudar a Uri?"_ pregunto Natsu mientras se asomaba un poco desde su escondite.

"_No lo creo, la señorita Uri parece acostumbrada a esto."_ Señalo Lulu mientras cruzaba sus patas sobre su pecho.

- Deténganse de un jodida vez! – grito/ordeno Hayato a sus pokémon, pero el efecto fue nulo, ninguno de los tres pokémon se detuvo.

Una, dos, tres venitas aparecieron sobre la cabeza del peliplata mostrando su clara frustración.

- BASTA! – grito enojado Hayato mientras de entre su ropa sacaba tres cilindros de dinamita.

- HIIIIIE! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa dinamita?! – grito asustado el castaño.

Natsu y Lulu miraron curiosos los cilindros rojos en las manos del de ojos verdes.

**PUM, PUM, PUM.**

Reborn observaba desde la lejanía, suspiro exasperado y bajo la lengua de su sombrero para que escondiera sus ojos, por lo visto hay más lecciones que aprender de las que pensó en un principio.

* * *

Cuando Hayato por fin pudo separar a sus pokémon y calmarse a sí mismo, luego de disculparse incontables veces con Tsuna mientras azotaba una y otra vez su cabeza contra el suelo en forma de disculpa, los dos muchachos con sus respectivos pokémon procedieron a hacer calentamientos y estiramientos.

- Decimo, ¿Se encuentra bien? Esta lleno de ronchas. – dijo preocupado Hayato cuando noto el estado de Tsuna.

- Se-se me pa-pasara, no te pre-preocupes Ha-Hayato-kun. – intento calmar Tsuna.

Hayato asintió no muy seguro.

- Déjalo Gokudera, solo necesita acostumbrarse a la presencia de esos dos, sigan con los estiramientos, pronto comenzaremos los enfrentamientos. – instruyo Reborn mientras se tomaba una taza de espresso.

"_Te voy a hacer barbacoa gata desquiciada."_ Gruño Charm a Uri, ambos separados por Hayato que se había colocado en medio de ambos para evitar más altercados.

"_Ya lo veremos lagartija sobre desarrollada."_ Respondió la purrloin amenazante y burlona.

Una gotita se resbalo de la sien de Tsuna al escuchar discutir a los dos pokémon y ver a Hayato como si nada.

_¿Me pregunto como reaccionaria Hayato-kun si supiera lo que sus pokémon dicen?_ Se cuestiono el castaño en su cabecita, después dirigió su mirada a Tori, que se encontraba concentrado en sus estiramientos.

_¿Cómo se estira una bola? _Se pregunto Tsuna sin despegar la vista del pokémon explosivo.

- No pienses estupideces y concéntrate Tsuna-inútil. – regaño Reborn.

- Si señor. – reacciono el castaño y dejo de observar a Tori.

Luego de diez minutos de estiramiento y calentamiento Reborn dio por iniciado el entrenamiento.

- Gokudera, tu y tus pokémon pueden entrenar como les plazca, lo dejo a tu criterio, eres bueno para eso. – dijo el mini.

Hayato asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y se alejó un poco para comenzar su entrenamiento.

- Y ustedes tres. – dirigió Reborn su penetrante y oscura mirada a Tsuna, Natsu y Lulu – Vienen conmigo. – instruyo.

Los tres menores asintieron rápidamente y siguieron al adorablemente amenazante robotito hasta el bosque que estaba después de las zonas de batalla.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros Reborn? – pregunto Tsuna a su tutor.

- Primero que nada, Tsuna, que puedes decirme de las habilidades de tus pokémon. –

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver a sus respectivos compañeros y luego otra vez a Reborn.

- Bueno pues… Natsu es rápido y tiene un rugido potente, lo suficiente como para aturdir a un enjambre de beedrill. – informo el castaño.

Reborn asintió.

- Lulu tiene mucha fuerza en sus piernas traseras, sus patadas son lo suficientemente fuertes como para lanzar a su enemigo unos dos metros, es muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. –

- ¿Puede usar aura esfera, profecía o visión? – cuestiono en mini al castaño.

- ¿Eh? –

- Eso pensé. – se dijo Reborn – Lulu, ¿Sabes usar alguno de los últimos tres ataques que mencione? – pregunto directamente a la riolu.

Lulu negó, ella había visto muchas veces a sus padres y a otros riolu y Lucario usar dichos ataques, pero ella nunca había sido capaz de realizarlos.

- Ya veo. Y tu Natsu, ¿Has aprendido algún otro ataque aparte de los que ya sabias? – se dirigió Reborn al eevee.

El pokémon zorro negó, desde que aprendió ataque rápido, doble equipo, rugido y poder oculto gracias a la tortu-tutoría del señor Reborn cuando aun estaban en Namimori no había aprendido ningún ataque nuevo.

PAM! PUM! KUAZ!

Tres fuertes y muy dolorosos golpes aterrizaron en la castaña melena Tsuna.

- Itte-te. – se quejo Tsuna que estaba tirado en el piso.

- ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo desde que te largaste y antes que te encontrara? – empezó Reborn su regaño – No puedes dejar que tus pokémon solo tengan un repertorio básico de ataques, debes ayudarlos a avanzar y si es posible evolucionar, no dejarlos a su maldita suerte, idiota. –

- Pe-pero…

- Que no tartamudees. –

Tsuna trago pesado mientras temblaba ligeramente, Reborn se había enojado con el de nuevo.

- No soy muy bueno a la hora de entrenar. – empezó Tsuna – Los he sacado como tu me indicaste, también los hice correr, estirarse y hacer ejercicios, pero no se como desarrollar sus ataques. – concluyo.

Reborn suspiro cansado y miro a Tsuna.

Tsuna bajo la mirada en vergüenza, siempre hacia el ridículo.

Reborn sonrió un poco y luego avanzo.

- Levántate idiota, te voy a explicar como hacerlo y luego lo harás tu solo. –

Tsuna asintió y se puso en pie, Natsu y Lulu lo siguieron de cerca.

- Primero que nada debes saber la clase de ataques que tus pokémon pueden hacer. – explico en mini.

- ¿Y como averiguo eso? –

- El pokedex tiene la lista de ataques que cada pokémon puede realizar. –

Tsuna saco su pokedex del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo apunto a Natsu, de inmediato una lista de ataques fue mostrada en la pantalla del dispositivo.

_Tacleada_

_Ataque rápido_

_Poder oculto_

_Mordisco_

_Rugido_

_Cosquillas_

_Velocidad_

_Doble bofetón_

_Excavar_

_Doble equipo_

_Bostezo_

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto inquisidor Reborn.

Natsu sabe tacleada, ataque rápido, poder oculto, mordisco, rugido, cosquillas, velocidad, doble bofetón, excavar, doble equipo y bostezo. – informo el castaño.

- Eso ya lo sabia idiota, son las cosas que aprendió cuando todavía estábamos en Namimori, ¿Qué hay de Lulu? –

Tsuna dirigió el lector en la dirección de su riolu.

_Combate cercano_

_Fuerza de palma_

_Ataque rápido_

_Tacleada_

_Finta_

_Chirrido_

_Poder oculto_

_Golpes furia_

- Lulu puede hacer combate cercano, fuerza de palma, ataque rápido, tacleada, finta, chirrido, poder oculto y golpes furia. – dijo Tsuna.

Reborn asintió una sola vez.

- Muy bien. – dijo el mini – Síganme, comenzamos esto de una vez, y pon atención Tsuna, mañana lo harás tu solo. –

Tsuna y Natsu tragaron pesado.

_Aquí vamos otra vez_. Pensó el castaño cabizbajo.

"_Esto va a doler."_ Suspiro el eevee.

"_No puede ser tan malo."_ Se dijo la riolu, pensando que su amigo y su entrenador exageraban.

_***3 horas después***_

- Muero. – murmuro Tsuna cansado.

"_Comida." _Pidió Natsu exhausto.

"_Agua."_ Suplico Lulu a rastras.

- No sean llorones, de pie los tres o no hay almuerzo. – dijo Reborn mientras pasaba por encima de los tres, pisando los cuerpos de su alumno y los pokémon con fuerza.

"_¿Es así todo el tiempo?_" Cuestiono débilmente Lulu a Natsu.

"_A veces es peor." _Respondió en jadeos Natsu.

- Agradezcamos que no trae a Leon con el. – dijo cansado Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie.

- Decimo! Ya terminamos con nuestro entrenamiento! – anuncio Hayato mientras se acercaba al castaño, la cara llena de rasguños, su ropa llena de polvo y hollín, incluso uno de sus cabellos tenía una flamita.

- Hayato-kun! ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono preocupado Tsuna al ver el estado de su amigo.

- No se preocupe, esto es normal. – respondió el peliplata mientras pagaba la flamita de su cabello.

_¡Eso solo hace que me preocupe más!_ Exclamo Tsuna en su cabeza.

- Sera mejor que limpiemos tus heridas antes de almorzar.- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y entraban al centro pokémon.

Luego de desinfectar las heridas de Hayato todos fueron a comer un merecido almuerzo.

- ¿Te enteraste? Dicen que vieron un absol en las afueras del pueblo. – comento uno de los tantos entrenadores que estaban sentados alrededor de Tsuna, Hayato y mini Reborn.

- ¿En serio? Deberíamos irnos entonces, dicen que solo aparecen cuando cosas malas están a punto de ocurrir. – comento el compañero del que hablo primero.

Esta información llamo la atención de Tsuna.

- ¿Un absol? – pregunto confuso Tsuna.

- Se trata de un pokémon bastante misterioso, decimo. Se dice que traen mala suerte porque siempre que uno aparece ocurren cosas malas. – explico Hayato y luego le dio un sorbo a su café.

- La verdad es que los absol son pokémon bastante orgullosos y tímidos con un sexto sentido que les permite presentir desastres naturales, por eso las personas dicen que ellos atraen las catástrofes, pero de hecho ellos solo quieren advertir de las mismas. – explico mini Reborn.

Tsuna asintió.

_Solo es mal entendido, debe ser bastante solitario._ Pensó el castaño.

- Deberíamos intentar ir a atraparlo. – comento un nuevo chico de unas mesas a la distancia – Otros entrenadores van a ir e intentarlo también. –

- Gran idea! Vámonos o si no nos van a ganar. – acepto emocionado el compañero.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo.

- Idiotas, como si atrapar un absol fuera tan sencillo, los absol también son conocidos por su agresividad y desconfianza hacia los humanos, es casi imposible capturar uno en estado salvaje. – dijo Hayato.

- Eee, suena peligroso. – añadió Tsuna.

- Nosotros también iremos. – soltó sin más Reborn.

Tsuna casi se ahoga con su jugo.

- Sera un buen entrenamiento. – dijo el mini antes de saltar de la mesa – Vamos. –

Hayato asintió en silencio, no es como si pudiera discutir con Reborn, y se puso de pie.

Tsuna suspiro cansado y también se puso de pie.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo finalmente el castaño mientras recogía sus pokebolas y seguía a su amigo y a su tutor.

Salieron del centro pokémon y caminaron en la misma dirección de varios entrenadores que alegaban ser los que atraparían al absol, siguieron hasta que se adentraron en el bosque.

- Muy bien. – se detuvo el mini – A partir de aquí iremos en solitario, Gokudera, tienes prohibido ayudar a Tsuna de cualquier manera. – instruyo el del fedora al peliplata.

Hayato le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Tsuna, no quería dejar solo al castaño, no con lo inexperto que era este en las cosas del mundo pokémon.

- No te preocupes Hayato-kun, estaré bien… de algún modo. – dijo el castaño mientras le dedicaba a su amigo una sonrisa tranquila.

- Si usted lo dice. – acepto no muy de acuerdo Hayato.

- Reborn, ¿Tu que vas a hacer? – pregunto el castaño al mini tutor.

Reborn sonrió siniestro, la lengua del sombrero le cubrió los ojos dándole un aire amenazante.

- Iré a ver qué tan buena es la competencia. – respondió divertido el de negro.

Ambos muchachos tragaron pesado y un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda.

"_El sr. Reborn me da miedo."_ Lloro Natsu, que estaba acomodado en el hombro derecho de su entrenador.

"_Tétrico."_ Señalo Uri, que estaba acomodada en el hombro izquierdo de Hayato.

Así los tres tomaron rutas separadas y empezaron a buscar al absol.

Tsuna camino cuesta arriba durante unos treinta minutos cuando escucho el sonido de algo que alzaba vuelo, el castaño elevo su vista al cielo y observo a una parvada de Altaria y Swablu que se alejaban de la montaña.

- Qué bonito. – comento embelesado Tsuna.

Natsu asintió, concordando con su entrenador.

- Ah! Tengo una idea. – exclamo de repente Tsuna.

El castaño saco la pokebola de Lulu de su mochila y libero a la riolu.

- Lulu, ¿Tu creciste en una montaña, verdad? – cuestiono el castaño a su pokémon.

"_Así es mi señor."_ Respondió Lulu.

- ¿Podrías guiarnos por esta zona entonces? – pregunto amable el humano.

"_Sera un placer."_ Acepto gustosa de ser útil a su amo la riolu.

Desde los árboles alguien observaba los progresos de Tsuna.

_Bien pensado, Tsuna._ Acepto para sus adentros Reborn, que seguía cauteloso y silencioso cada paso que daba su alumno.

"_Deben irse."_ Se escuchó una suave, pero aun así tétrica y firme voz.

El castaño y sus pokémon alzaron la vista para encontrarse con un par de afilados ojos rojos, la creatura estaba en cuatro patas pero con la cabeza alta y mirándolos como si esta fuera superior, el pelaje tupido y blanco a excepción del rostro, la cola, un extraño cuerno al lado del rostro y una joya en el centro de la frente que eran de color azul media noche, era grande, el triple del tamaño de Natsu al menos.

Tsuna se tensó, la pesadez de esa mirada lo dejo petrificado, ni siquiera había logrado sacar se pokedex.

Natsu se ocultó detrás de la pierna derecha de su entrenador.

Lulu retrocedió un poco debido a la fuerza de la presencia que el Absol imponía.

Reborn se quedó en su escondite sobre los árboles, esto sería interesante.

"_Retírense de este lugar o los obligare."_ Sentencio en un solemne gruñido el Absol.

Tsuna trago pesado, las manos le sudaban, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era quizás una de las cosas más peligrosas que había hecho hasta el momento.

- ¿P-por qué? – cuestiono nervioso el castaño. Si este Absol tenía tan mal carácter como aparentaba entonces podía darse por muerto.

El pokémon en cuestión retrocedió un poco, su entrecejo se frunció en confusión y dio un parpadeo, rápidamente recobro la compostura y observo curioso a Tsuna.

"_Me entiendes." _Señalo el Absol con algo de asombro en la voz.

Tsuna sintió nervioso, no quería hacer enojar a un pokémon mal humorado y acabar como Hayato.

El pokémon iba a volver a decir algo cuando de repente…

"_Lanza llamas!" _Rugió un pokémon mientras atacaba.

- Te dije que despacio y en silencio Charm! Despacio y en silencio! No que arremetieras lagarto inadaptado! – grito alterada una voz que Tsuna conocía muy bien.

El castaño giro la cabeza y vio correr a Hayato acompañado por Uri y Charm, luego volvió a girar la cabeza, el Absol logro esquivar el ataque de Charm, dio un salto amplio y el extraño cuerno al lado de su cabeza brillo con destello plateado. Iba a atacar.

- Hayato-kun! Cuidado! – advirtió Tsuna a su amigo.

Hayato logro escuchar el grito del castaño y rápidamente diviso al Absol, los verdes ojos se abrieron de más por la sorpresa.

"_Viento cortante!"_ Rugió el Absol y dirigió su ataque en dirección del peliplata y sus pokémon.

Hayato tomo las colas tanto de Uri como de Charm, logrando que estos cayeran al suelo y evitaran la letal ráfaga de viento.

"_Tsk, humanos."_ Dijo con desdén Absol y rápidamente de perdió en las sombras.

- Espera! Dime porque quieres que nos vayamos! – pidió Tsuna, pero Absol lo ignoro – Lulu, Natsu, ¿Pueden rastrearle? –

Ambos pokémon asintieron.

- Guíenme. Hayato-kun, ven conmigo, creo que necesitare algo de ayuda. –

- Como usted diga decimo. –

"_Voy a chamuscar a ese Absol." _Rugió indignado Charm.

"_Fuiste tú el primero en atacar, idiota_._"_ Regaño Uri.

Reborn observo todo desde su escondrijo, le gustaba la actitud de ese Absol, pero los Absol siempre están donde algo ocurrirá.

_Será mejor ir a la cima de la montaña y ver qué pasa desde ahí._ Se dijo mentalmente el mini.

* * *

Absol corría entre la sombra de los árboles, sigiloso y veloz, oculto de los entrenadores y sus pokémon que le buscaban para capturarlo.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que bajaba de la montaña los viajeros y entrenadores le intentaban capturar, al principio era divertido, las batallas eran interesantes, pero nunca nadie logro despertar su completo interés, aquellos que creyó fuertes lo decepcionaban al poco tiempo, los débiles se daban por vencidos y simplemente salían corriendo, alegando que era un monstruo que solo traía la mala fortuna, pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en eso, la cima de la montaña no soportara el peso de agua estancada de las últimas lluvias y pronto colapsara sobre el centro pokémon, debía sacar a lo pokémon y a sus entrenadores, pero nadie le escuchaba, si se arriesgaba y aparecía de manera sorpresiva lo intentarían capturar de nuevo y eso solo ocasionaría que el problema se agravase.

_`Tenía que aparecer ese estúpido Charmeleon justo cuando al fin encontré a alguien que puede hacer algo, supongo que si tengo mala suerte.´_ Pensó frustrado y con sarcasmo el pokémon.

Absol siguió corriendo en dirección del centro pokémon, si su instinto no le mentía el agua estancada se desbordaría pronto, necesitaba apresurarse.

Reborn por su lado había llegado a la cima de la montaña, estaba parado sobre la copa de una árbol, saco unos binoculares del bolsillo de su traje y comenzó a inspeccionar el área, fue ahí donde lo vio, un enorme lago con una represa, pero esta no soportaría demasiado, siguiendo la dirección en la que el agua caería Reborn se dio cuenta de la desgracia a punto de ocurrir.

_- Maledire! (maldición) –_ exclamo el mini y desapareció entre las sombras.

Tsuna, Hayato y sus pokémon corrían entre la maleza del bosque, Lulu y Natsu iban por delante, siguiendo los rastros que Absol había dejado.

- Decimo, si seguimos por esta dirección llegaremos al centro pokémon! – informo Hayato.

_Ahora sí que tengo un muy mal presentimiento. _Pensó el castaño acongojado.

El grupo acelero el paso.

"_Tsuna, los pokémon se han ido de este lado de la montaña!"_ Informo Natsu.

"_Ahí esta!"_ Señalo Lulu al frente.

Absol volteo un poco la vista y noto al grupo que le perseguía.

"_Te voy a hacer barbacoa!"_ Sentencio Charm, una bola de fuego ya estaba formándose en su hocico.

"_No!"_ Salto Natsu y cerro el hocico del pokémon lagarto antes de que completara el ataque.

- Espera! Dime por qué! ¡¿Qué va a ocurrir?! – pregunto Tsuna mientras aun corría – Déjanos ayudarte! – pidió el castaño.

Los ojos rojizos del blanco pokémon se abrieron ligeramente por el asombro, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

Absol detuvo su carrera y se volteó a encarar a sus perseguidores.

Tsuna se detuvo primero, justo frente a Absol, Lulu y Natsu se colocaron uno a cada lado de su entrenador, Hayato y sus pokémon se detuvieron detrás de ellos, Charm era callado ahora por Uri.

Absol observo con desconfianza a Tsuna, era la primera vez que un humano se ponía a sus servicios de ese modo, ¿y si era una trampa? El blanco pokémon observo fijamente los ojos del castaño humano, grandes y expresivos, tan fáciles de leer, el humano no mentía, en verdad quería ayudar.

"_Cerca de la cima de esta montaña hay un lago con una pequeña represa, pero las lluvias de esta año fueron abundantes así que la represa esta por desbordarse y todo eso acabara sobre el edifico donde ustedes viajeros se reúnen."_ Explico Absol.

Los ojos de Tsuna, Natsu, Lulu, Uri y Charm se abrieron de asombro, las pupilas contraídas de preocupación.

- Decimo, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto ansioso Hayato al notar la tensión.

- Un deslave. – susurro horrorizado el castaño.

Los ojos de Hayato se abrieron de asombro por un segundo y después volvieron a su habitual ceño fruncido, solo que esta vez era más calculador.

- Hay que apurarnos. – dijo Tsuna, sus ojos nuevamente habían adquirido aquel peligroso brillo ambarino.

Absol observo aquellos bellos ojos y sintió algo en su interior.

– Eso no será necesario. – dijo una vocecita.

– Reborn. – reconoció Tsuna a su tutor.

– Ciaossu. – saludo el mini – Síganme, tengo un plan. – indico.

* * *

En el centro pokémon todos estaban tranquilos, inocentes del peligro que se les acercaba.

Sobre la montaña, cerca de la cima, la represa se rompió y las aguas furiosas rugían mientras arrasaban con los arboles a su paso.

Un ligero zumbido llego a los oídos de la enfermera en jefe y de Mr. Mime, zumbido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, los demás entrenadores y viajeros presentes apenas y lo notaron, pero varios pokémon se pusieron tensos de repente.

Las aguas furiosas seguían desgarrando el bosque y avanzaban con rapidez por el mismo, el centro pokémon ya estaba a la vista.

- AHORA! – grito/ordeno la vocecita de Reborn.

Absol y Uri utilizaron bola sombra para ablandar la tierra antes de que llegara el agua, Charm, Lulu y Natsu usaron excavar para hacer un sendero que el agua seguirá y así desviar el deslave.

En el centro pokémon los pokémon volvieron a estar relajados, la enfermera y Mr. Mime se encogieron de hombros y le quitaron importancia a su sensación, quizás solo era el estrés jugándoles una broma.

No muy lejos del centro, subiendo la montaña, Tsuna y su grupo estaban recostados en el húmedo suelo, felices de que todo hubiera salido bien.

"_Me duelen mis patitas."_ Se quejó Natsu.

"_No eres el único enano."_ Dijo Charm.

"_No estuvo mal, bien hecho."_ Elogio Uri. Absol venía detrás de ella.

Tsuna noto al blanco pokémon y le sonrió.

Absol volvió a sentir aquella rara sensación en su interior al ver el sonriente rostro del humano.

- Gracias. – dijo al castaño.

Absol negó, miró fijamente a Tsuna en los ojos y dijo.

"_A ti."_

Y desapareció de nuevo entre la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES.

Aiko: Ok, tarde pero llegue, y se que esto que estoy a punto de escribir y ustedes a punto de leer tambien llega tarde pero FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que se la hayan pasado genial con sus seres queridos y les deseo el mejor fin y principo de año, pasenla maravilloso, muchos abrazos y besos, gracias por leer mis fics, nos leemos el proximo año!

Angel-kun: Ya callate y pagame, te dije que no se iba a acabar el mundo.

Aiko: Angie, no apostamos.

Angel-kun: ¿A no? ¿Entonces quien me debe dinero?

Aiko: No tengo idea.


	10. Capitulo9Calmada lluvia,Takeshi Yamamoto

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, y los personajes de pokémon le pertenecen al maestro Satoshi Tajiri, yo soy solo una simple mortal que no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la ridícula trama de este FanFic.

* * *

- Personas hablando. –

_Personas pensando._

_"Pokémon hablando"._

_`Pokémon pensando´_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. "Calmada lluvia, Takeshi Yamamoto"**

_*POV EN TERCERA PERSONA*_

Después de haber evitado una gran catástrofe junto a Absol y una buena noche de sueño, Tsuna y compañía partieron a la mañana siguiente para seguir con su camino al primer gimnasio que el castaño debía enfrentar, el gimnasio de ciudad Nube.

- Si seguimos por este camino llegaremos a ciudad nube dentro de día y medio. – informo Hayato mientras apuntaba al frente, el _pokénav_ sostenido en su otra mano.

- Muy bien, en ese caso detengámonos un rato a comer y después seguiremos hasta la noche, acamparemos y a primera hora mañana saldremos otra vez. – instruyo Reborn, que estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de un muy, muy cansado Tsuna que ha estado cargándolo así desde que salieron de pueblo nubarrado hace unas cuatro horas.

Los pokémon, tanto de Tsuna como de Hayato, estaban descansando en sus respectivas pokebolas.

Tsuna colapso en cuanto Reborn bajo de un salto de su cabeza.

- Decimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? – cuestiono preocupado el peliplata al ver al castaño casi desmayado en el suelo.

- Estoy… aah…bien… aah. – logro decir en jadeos Tsuna.

Hayato le ayudo a ponerse de pie y a sacudirse el polvo.

- Gokudera, si lo sigues consintiendo así van a empezar a confundirte con su madre. – se burló Reborn.

- Reborn! – exclamo súper sonrojado Tsuna.

Un intenso rubor carmín también tiño las mejillas de Hayato.

- Mejor déjense de juegos y busquen leña, también saquen a los pokémon, después de comer entrenaremos. – instruyo el mini de traje con aire autoritario.

El rostro de Tsuna se perdió todo el color al escuchar eso último.

- Decimo, será mejor sacar a los pokémon, así será más rápido el encontrar leña y podemos pedirle a Charm que nos ayude a encender la fogata. – sugirió el peliplata.

- Gran idea, Hayato-kun! – concordó Tsuna.

Habiendo dicho eso ambos muchachos sacaron a sus respectivos pokémon de sus pokebolas. Uri aterrizo con las garras primero sobre la cabeza de Hayato, Tori se lanzó sobre él, cayendo sobre su espalda, y Charm le lanzo un lanza llamas directo al rostro esperando poder darle a Uri, pero la purrloin fue más rápida y solo afecto al pobre Hayato.

- Hayato-kun! Estas bien? – cuestiono preocupado Tsuna al ver a su amigo siendo "saludado" de tal manera.

Hayato alzo el rostro como pudo y logro ver a Natsu asegurado en los brazos del castaño entrenador y a Lulu semioculta detrás de una de las piernas del susodicho.

_Los pokémon de Tsuna-sama son tan bien portados._ Pensó el peliplata deprimido de que sus propios pokémon no se comportaran propiamente.

- Dejen de jugar. – hablo Reborn mientras pateaba a un caído Hayato, Tsuna palideció un poco al ver esto – Quiero esa leña a la de ya! – ordeno el mini sombrío.

Ambos chicos y sus pokémon reaccionaron al instante y rápidamente fueron a buscar la leña y agua que pudieran beber.

Tsuna, Natsu y Lulu fueron encargados de colectar agua y algunas frutas, Hayato había dicho que él se ocuparía de lo demás, lo cual preocupaba un poco a Tsuna.

- Espero que no se fuerce demasiado. – dijo Tsuna preocupado.

"_No se preocupe mi Señor. El señor Hayato y la señorita Uri tendrán todo bajo control."_ Intento animar la riolu a su entrenador.

"_Creo que es precisamente eso lo que preocupa a Tsuna, Lulu."_ Agrego Natsu mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la sien.

A Lulu también se le resbalo una gotita por la sien cuando se dio cuenta de que lo dicho por el eevee era correcto.

- Jaja, aun así Lulu tiene razón, debería tenerle más fe a Hayato-kun. – dijo Tsuna algo avergonzado.

Hayato es su amigo y por lo tanto le debe de tener confianza en él y de que estará bien… ¿verdad?

BOOM!

Se escuchó una explosión en la dirección en la que Hayato y sus pokémon se habían ido.

Los ojos de Tsuna, Natsu y Lulu se abrieron desmesurados, un brillo preocupado dominándolos. Más rápido que de inmediato Tsuna y sus pokémon corrían en la dirección de la explosión.

* * *

_Le dije al décimo que yo me encargaría de la leña, no le defraudare._ Pensaba Hayato con un brillo de decisión en sus esmeraldas ojos.

"_¿Qué le pasa?"_ Cuestiono extrañado Charm al ver los brillantes y para nada comúnmente tranquilos ojos verdes de su entrenador.

"_Déjalo, se le pasara pronto, algo le molestara y volverá a ser el de siempre." _Respondió Uri.

Tori saltaba (para poder trasladarse) al lado de Hayato, sin realmente prestar atención a lo que sus compañeros platicaban, el voltorb estaba muy contento de que su entrenador se viera tan feliz, hacía mucho que no veía a Hayato sonreír tanto.

- Muy bien chicos, no defraudemos al décimo, recolectemos toda la leña que podamos! – exclamo Hayato alzando su puñito derecho al aire.

Pero ninguno de sus pokémon hizo lo instruido.

Uri se subió a un árbol y se había acostado en la rama más cómoda que encontró.

Charm se había recostado contra el tronco del mismo árbol, decidió que era mejor dormir un rato.

Tori siguió saltando en su lugar, su expresión feliz y dispuesta a ayudar, pero no es como si el pokémon redondo pudiera hacer algo aunque quisiera.

Una venita de enojo palpito en la cabeza del peliplata.

- Muy bonitos… - dijo Hayato arrastrando la palabras por el enojo – Párense y pongan sus flojos traseros a trabajar o no van a comer nada! – grito el peliplata.

"_¿Vez? Te dije que se le pasaría pronto."_ Le dijo Uri a Charm.

El charmeleon solo asintió desde su lugar, sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos.

Otra venita irritada palpito en la cabeza del peliplata.

- ¡Que se levanten, joder! – exploto Hayato.

Mientras Hayato peleaba con Uri y Charm, Tori había empezado a recog-digo intentar recoger las ramas para la leña, está de más decir que no lograba mucho, pero mientras el voltorb intentaba juntar leña de entre los arbustos apareció un extraño Growlithe, cuyo pelaje en lugar de ser anaranjado con negro, era de un color azul pálido, dicho pokémon avanzo feliz hasta la misma rama que Tori intentaba con todas sus ganas levantar, pero el Growlithe no se percató de eso y pasando de largo al voltorb tomo la rama con su hocico, dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse por donde llego.

Tori estaba indignadísimo.

"_Oye tú!"_ grito enfurecido Tori al Growlithe _"Esa es mi rama! Ve y búscate la tuya propia!"_ exclamo el voltorb mientras saltaba enfurecido en su sitio, un montón de venitas de enojo palpitando en su sien.

El Growlithe se giró confuso, observo al voltorb enfurecido y luego a la rama en su hocico, pensó durante el momento y sopeso las palabras de voltorb, se volvió a acercar y con una sonrisa despreocupada le dijo.

"_Ma, ma, no sé porque te enojas tanto, no es como si pudieras levantarla de todas maneras."_ Bromeo el pokémon de fuego.

Tori no lo vio como una broma, de hecho se sintió muy, muy, muy molesto. Y todos sabemos lo que ocurre cuando un voltorb está muy, muy, muy molesto.

BOOM!

* * *

Tsuna y sus pokémon corrían apresurados en dirección de la explosión, por la preocupada mente del castaño mil y un escenarios desastrosos se mostraban como una película, lo cual solo hacía que su preocupación creciera.

"_Mi señor, debe relajarse, dañara su salud si sigue así."_ Aconsejo preocupada por su entrenador Lulu, sintiendo claramente la perturbación en el aura de su entrenador.

Pero el castaño no le escucho, demasiado preocupado por su amigo y sus pokémon.

Tan preocupado estaba Tsuna que no se percató de la otra persona que corría en su misma dirección, ocasionando una colisión estrepitosa y dolorosa.

- Itte. – lloro el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"_Tsuna, ¿Estás bien?"_ pregunto preocupado Natsu.

"_Mi señor, ¿Se lastimo?"_ cuestiono al mismo tiempo Lulu.

Tsuna iba a responder pero otra voz se hizo presenta.

- Oye, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? Perdón, en serio lo siento, en el apuro no me fije a donde iba. – cuestiono preocupada y apurada la voz de aquel que le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

El castaño alzo la vista y se topó con una mirada castaña brillante, corto cabello negro y facciones algo afiladas. Tsuna logro ponerse de pie y noto que el chico con el que había chocado era alto, cabeza y madia más alto que el al menos, usaba una playera de algodón color azul cielo, debajo de esta una playera de mango larga color azul oscuro, bermudas beige, unos tenis blancos completaban el atuendo.

- Lamento haberte tirado, pero es que ando con prisa. Hubo una explosión en la misma dirección que uno de mis pokémon y debo asegurarme de que está bien. – se excusó el chico mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo en dirección de la explosión.

- E-espera! M-mi a-amigo también e-está por ahí! – llamo Tsuna al desconocido y corrió detrás de él.

Ambos chicos, Natsu y Lulu corrieron a todo lo que podían hasta llegar a la zona cero, al llegar Tsuna ahogo un grito y con la mirada busco a Hayato y a sus pokémon. Encontró al peliplata a Uri y a Charm en el mismo árbol, el primero recostado contra el tronco, Uri yacía lánguida en una rama y Charm estaba enrollado en el follaje del árbol.

- Hayato-kun! – exclamo Tsuna.

"_Uri!"_ grito Natsu.

"_Charm!"_ siguió Lulu.

Los tres antes mencionados corrieron en dirección de sus amigos.

El extraño observo a Tsuna correr en dirección de sus amigos y luego busco con la mirada a su propia preocupación, encontró lo que buscaba a unos diez metros de la dirección que el castaño había tomado. Un Growlithe de extraño pelaje azul estaba inconsciente, tirado en el suelo.

- Jirou! – exclamo el extraño al tiempo que corría en dirección del pokémon caído.

Al acercarse más a su pokémon el extraño se dio cuenta de que al lado de su Growlithe había una extraña y chamuscada bola.

Tsuna por su lado.

- Hayato-kun! Hayato-kun! ¡¿Estás bien, Hayato-kun?! – cuestiono preocupado el castaño a su amigo una vez que llego cerca de él, se hinco y empezó a sacudirlo levemente para que el peliplata reaccionara.

Natsu y Lulu comenzaron a hacer lo mismo pero con los pokémon del ojiverde.

"_Maldición, ¿Quién le hizo enojar ahora?" _pregunto irritada Uri mientras una de sus patitas sobaba su cabecita.

"_Va a rodar la cabeza de alguien."_ Amenazo Charm mientras Lulu le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Demonios, hacía tiempo que no explotaba. – se quejó adolorido Hayato mientras habría los ojos.

- Hayato-kun, gracias al cielo. – sonrió feliz Tsuna mientras abrazaba delicadamente a su amigo.

El peliplata se sonrojo un poco y se puso algo tenso, pero luego se relajó notoriamente y devolvió el abrazo de manera torpe.

"_Él no es el único herido."_ Se quejó Charm con algo de molestia. El charmeleon era ayudado por Lulu.

"_¿Quieres una abrazo? Te lo puedo dar si quieres."_ Se ofreció la riolu.

Las mejillas de Charm se sonrojaron un poco, pero debido al color de su piel no se notó.

"_Estoy bromeando pequeña, además, técnicamente ya me estas abrazando."_ Señalo el charmeleon.

Lulu observo la posición en la que se encontraba, y aunque Charm le sacaba casi dos cabezas de altura la riolu había logrado usar sus brazos para rodear a Charm y mantenerlo de pie, dando la imagen de estarlo abrazando.

"_Es cierto, te estoy abrazando!"_ Exclamo divertida Lulu.

Charm no pudo evitar sonreír junto a la pokémon azul.

"_¿Estas bien, Uri?"_ pregunto preocupado Natsu a la purrloin.

"_Me ha ido peor. La última vez salimos volando hasta el pueblo vecino."_ Informo Uri mientras era ayudada por Natsu a estirarse y reacomodar cualquier cosa que se hubiera desacomodado.

- Oigan! – llamo la voz del extraño desde el lugar que ocupaba a la distancia - ¡¿Esta bola de aquí es de ustedes?! – cuestiono mientras apuntaba a una bola chamuscada.

Tsuna y sus amigos dirigieron sus miradas al extraño y luego a la bola chamuscada en el suelo.

- ¿Tori exploto? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Tsuna al peliplata.

- Algo debió haberle molestado mucho para haber explotado de esta forma. No es normal que explote solo porque sí. – explico Hayato ya de pie – ¿Quién es ese? – cuestiono una vez que noto al extraño.

- Ah! Ahora que lo dices, no le he preguntado su nombre. – admitió Tsuna.

Ambos entrenadores y sus respectivos pokémon avanzaron hasta donde el extraño se hallaba cargando a su aun inconsciente Growlithe.

- Es mi voltorb, ¿Y tú quién eres? – demando Hayato.

- Haha, supongo que se me olvido presentarme. – admitió el extraño mientras se rascaba la nuca en un gesto nervioso – Mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto, y este pequeño inconsciente es Jirou. – se presentó a sí mismo y a sí pokémon.

- Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, Tsuna para acortar, estos son Natsu y Lulu. – se presentó a sí mismo y a sus pokémon el castaño.

- Hayato Gokudera, estos son Uri, Charm y Tori. – se presentó con sequedad el peliplata.

- Un placer! Y díganme, ¿Qué hacen en medio del bosque? Nosotros buscábamos a un amigo de mi maestro, pero nos dio hambre y decidimos juntar leña para calentar la comida. – explico Takeshi.

¿Juntar…

…Leña? –

Termino la pregunta de Tsuna, Hayato. Ambos perdieron el color de sus rostros, incluso sus pokémon perdieron el color del rostro, se habían olvidado por completo de Reborn.

- Es bueno saber que recordaron lo que se supone deben estar haciendo. – hablo un vocecita chillona, infantil y _mortalmente helada_.

Un escalofrió recorrió a todo el grupo, incluso a Takeshi y a su Growlithe, aunque este se encontrara inconsciente.

Tsuna, Hayato y sus pokémon giraron en dirección de la voz y medianamente oculto entre las sombras se encontraba Reborn, sonriendo siniestramente y con su pistola en la mano.

_Esto va a doler._ Lloro Tsuna mentalmente, resignándose a su destino.

Después de la mega golpiza que cierto mini-robot-asesino-profesor-tutor le propino a un pobre castaño y aun pobre peliplata, porque los pokémon no tienen culpa de los errores de sus entrenadores, juntar leña y calentar la comida, las cosas parecían ir bien nuevamente.

- Y dinos Yamamoto, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué haces en el bosque nubarrado?– cuestiono el mini mientras tomaba un sorbo de ¿café? ¿aceite? De su taza.

Takeshi miro a los otros dos adolescentes preocupado, Lulu y Natsu ayudaban a su entrenador a colocarse vendas.

Hayato peleaba con las vendas y sus pokémon, aunque parecía que eso era algo normal entre ellos.

- Ellos van a estar bien. No es la primera vez que les castigo de esa forma. – hablo Reborn – Ahora, te hice una pregunta. –

El menor dio un saltito de susto en su asiento. La mirada de ese pequeño era oscura y penetrante. Decidió que sería más sabio contestar las preguntas de este pequeño.

La verdad es que Reborn ya sabía quién era el chico, después de todo el había pedido al maestro del muchacho que lo dejara ir con ellos, lo mismo ocurrió con Hayato, será más sencillo para Tsuna acoplarse a la idea de ser rey una vez se dé cuenta de quién son en verdad sus acompañantes… eso o le da un paro cardiaco… lo cual no está muy lejos de la realidad.

Takeshi dejo de hablar y miro ansioso a Reborn.

- Ya veo. – respondió Reborn, no habiendo verdaderamente escuchado pero aun así asintiendo.

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Tsuna acercándose al fuego, Natsu y Lulu lo flanqueaban de lado a lado.

- Le preguntaba de donde era, resulta que este joven viene desde la zona de _Pioggia_. – explico Reborn.

Tsuna le miro asombrado, la zona de _Pioggia_ estaba mucho más alejada que la de _Tempesta_, de donde venía Hayato.

- ¿Qué hace aquí alguien de _Pioggia_? – agrego Hayato hostil, acercándose también al fuego.

Uri estaba acomodada en la rama de un árbol cerca del fuego, no lo suficiente para que este se quemara, pero lo suficiente para que llegara un agradable calor.

Charm estaba sentado contra el tronco del árbol.

Tori ya había sido limpiado del polvo que tenia de su explosión anterior, su expresión algo cansada.

- Vine por un encargo. – respondió algo incómodo Takeshi.

Los ojos de Hayato se medió cerraron, dirigiendo una mirada acusadora y desconfiada al recién llegado.

"_Takeshi, me duele mi cabeza."_ Escucho Tsuna una voz que lloraba detrás del susodicho.

Takeshi se volteó al reconocer el llanto de Jirou, se giró sobre su asiento, se agacho y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo cargo para mostrarlo.

"_Ah! El Growlithe maleducado!"_ Exclamo Tori al ver de nuevo al extraño Growlithe, salto de los brazos de su entrenador y comenzó a brincar en su sitio con una clara mueca de disgusto.

"_Explícate bola." _ Demando Charm a su compañero de equipo.

"_Este Growlithe me dijo que no servía de nada que yo recogiera la leña y se burló de mí!"_ Acuso Tori a Jirou.

Tsuna escucho esto y miro al extraño Growlithe, luego reacciono y vio que Charm, Uri y Tori no tenían muy buenas intenciones.

- Iiiih! U-un mo-momento! – pidió Tsuna – E-estoy seguro de que e-esto es un-un mal-malentendido. – tartamudeo asustado el castaño.

Takeshi y Hayato lo miraron confusos y curiosos.

Tsuna se empezó a reír nervioso, haciéndose el loco.

Jirou miraba todo con detenimiento, intentando entender la situación en la que estaba, fue entonces cuando su mirada se posó en Tori.

"_Eres el voltorb hipersensible!" _ Apunto Jirou con su patita a Tori.

La atención de Tsuna volvió a estar en los pokémon.

_Ok, quizás no es un malentendido. _Concluyo Tsuna en su mente.

Todos los pokémon se acercaron a presenciar la discusión.

Los tres entrenadores y Reborn miraron todo con ojos curiosos.

"_¿Qué paso?"_ cuestiono preocupado Natsu. No le gustaba ver a sus amigos enfadados.

"_¿Te insulto de alguna forma?"_ cuestiono con curiosidad Lulu, el enojo empezaba a nacerle.

"_Yo estaba intentando recoger madera para hacer nuestra fogata, cuando me encontré otro trozo lo tome, pero me di cuenta de que era el trozo del voltorb, entonces me regrese y le dije que no entendía porque se enojaba tanto ya que era poco probable que el pudiera levantar por si solo la madrea, pero se la iba a dar, sin embargo antes de que se la diera exploto."_ Explico el Growlithe.

"_Así que nuevamente tu temperamento te gano, ¿Me pregunto quién será tu entrenador?"_ añadió con sorna Uri.

"_Aun así, lo que ha dicho Jirou estuvo mal."_ Agrego Lulu.

"_¿Dije algo malo?"_ cuestiono confundido y algo dolido Jirou, él no quería lastimar los sentimientos de nadie.

"_¿Es enserio?"_ Se palmeo la cara Charm.

"_Es algo lento."_ Confirmo Natsu, una gotita resbalando por su sien.

Hayato y Takeshi observaban curioso la interacción entre los pokémon, luego alzaron la vista y notaron que Tsuna asentía con entendimiento cada vez que los pokémon parecían intercambiar opiniones, al final una sonrisa incomoda se dibujó en el rostro del castaño y una gotita le resbalo por la sien.

Entonces una luz emano de otra de las pokebolas de Takeshi, revelando la figura de un Taillow, un poco más pequeño que un taillow normal, y la zona donde debía ser roja, en el pecho y la frente, era de un color azul pálido y brillante.

- Kojirou. – reconoció Takeshi a su pokémon.

Kojirou aterrizo delicadamente en la cabeza de Jirou, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo a los demás pokémon.

"_Kojirou!"_ Ladro feliz Jirou al reconocer a su compañero.

"_Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kojirou."_ Se presentó. _"Lamento mucho lo que sea que esta idiota de aquí haya hecho, pero les aseguro que es inofensivo. Es solo un idiota la mayoría del tiempo."_ Explico Kojirou, luego le dio un picotazo en la cabeza a Jirou. _"Discúlpate."_ Instruyo el taillow.

Jirou bajo la mirada deprimido, por lo visto si había hecho algo malo.

"_Lo siento."_ Se disculpó.

Los pokémon que le rodeaban dieron un asentimiento, mostrando así estar contentos con la disculpa.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se volvió calmada y feliz, seña de que lo que sea que los pokémon habían discutido ya estaba arreglado.

- Ya entendí. – exclamo de pronto Takeshi – Tsuna entiendo lo que dicen los pokémon! – concluyo triunfal.

Tsuna lo miro horrorizado, luego el castaño desvió la mirada a Reborn, él le había dado la instrucción específica de no dejar que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Reborn se veía calmado a pesar de que el secreto ya no era tan secreto.

- Es correcto. – acepto el mini como si nada.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿Reborn estaba bien con esto?

- Sabía que el décimo era especial! Mis instintos nunca se equivocan! – canto feliz Hayato, sus brillantes ojos verdes aún más brillantes que antes.

Tsuna le lanzo una mirada confundida al mini, Reborn la capto y simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Tsuna no estaba muy contento con esa reacción, pero le siguió la corriente.

- Que genial! Oye, Tsuna, ¿Qué están diciendo los pokémon ahora? – cuestiono con ojitos expectantes Takeshi.

Tsuna retrocedió un poco no sabiendo que hacer, le estaban dando demasiada atención y eso no le agradaba. En un intento de distraerse intento escuchar la plática de los pokémon, pero estas ahora hablaban a rienda suelta acerca de las faltas de sus propios entrenadores. Uri alegando lo sensitivo y mal encarado que podía ser Hayato.

"_Parece una adolecente humana!"_ Se quejó la purrloin. Charm y Tori asintieron en unísono dándole la razón.

Luego Kojirou se quejó de lo denso que Takeshi podría ser.

"_Y lo peor es que la mayoría del tiempo la finge! Eso me exaspera!"_ Se quejó el taillow. Jirou miraba feliz a su amigo que seguía acomodado en su cabeza. No entendiendo verdaderamente de que iba la plática.

Lulu y Natsu miraron a sus nuevos amigos y asentían con cada cosa que decían, no muy seguros de que decir, hasta el momento no tenían ninguna queja de su propio entrenador, los dos miraron a Tsuna y los tres pares de miradas chocaron, los tres sonrieron empáticamente y volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones con los respectivos miembros de sus respectivas especies.

- No creo que quieras saber. – respondió el castaño a Takeshi.

Reborn sonrió en su lugar, riéndose silenciosamente de lo que exteriorizaban los pokémon.

La comida se calentó por completo y todos procedieron a comer. Los pokémon siguieron hablando de sus entrenadores, esta vez hablando ya de sus puntos buenos.

"_Al menos Hayato es listo, sus estrategias nos han salvado de uno que otro problema."_ Hablo Charm mientras metía un puñado de comida pokémon a su hocico.

"_Takeshi es muy bueno, siempre nos saca y nos peina y juega con nosotros!"_ Canto feliz Jirou.

Natsu y Lulu nuevamente estaban callados, no porque no tuvieran nada bueno que decir sobre su entrenador, sino que sabían que Tsuna escucharía todo lo que ellos dirían con claridad y eso les daba mucha vergüenza. Uri se dio cuenta del silencio embarazoso entre los pokémon del entrenador castaño y sonrió maliciosa ante su descubrimiento.

"_¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿No tienen nada bueno que decir sobre Tsu-Tsu?"_ Cuestiono maliciosa Uri mientras se acercó por la espalda de Natsu y Lulu, se paró en sus patitas traseras y acomodo sus patitas delanteras entre los hombros del eevee y la riolu.

Charm se dio cuenta de lo que Uri tramaba y decidió seguirle la corriente.

"_Sera que no tienen nada bueno que decir de él, no los culpo."_ Hablo con la misma malicia que la purrloin el charmeleon.

Natsu y Lulu miraron fieros a Uri y a Charm.

"_Eso no es cierto!"_

"_No es así."_

Gritaron ambos pokémon al mismo tiempo.

"_Es amable."_

"_Justo."_

"_Noble."_

"_Sincero."_

"_Y a pesar de que nos tiene miedo…"_

"_Nos deja acercarnos a él y abrazarlo."_

Defendieron ambos pokémon a su entrenador.

"_Qué bonito."_ Ladro Jirou.

Fue entonces cuando Natsu y Lulu se dieron cuenta de lo que habían dicho, ambos giraron la mirada en dirección de su entrenador y vieron el rostro totalmente rojo de Tsuna.

- ¿Qué que están hablando ahora, decimo? – cuestiono Hayato curiosos de la reacción del castaño heredero.

- Nada malo. –respondió sonrojado el castaño.

Uri y Charm chocaron patas en victoria.

Natsu y Lulu estaban tan rojos como su entrenador.

Takeshi observo le escena enternecido y divertido, él no podía entender lo que decían los pokémon, pero le bastaba observar a castaño entrenador y a sus pokémon para saber que hablaban de él en ese instante. Luego dirigió su mirada al mini que estaba sentado con una taza de algo oscuro en sus manos, él sabía quién era ese mini, era el amigo que su maestro le había enviado a buscar.

_Mi amigo te enseñara cosas importantes, préstale atención, y por lo que más quieras Takeshi, no te mueras._ Recordó Takeshi lo que su maestro le había dicho. _¿Sabrá el quien soy?_ Se cuestionó Takeshi mientras observaba a Reborn.

El mini alzo la mirada y la sostuvo con la de Takeshi, le sonrió siniestro.

_Sip, si sabe quién soy._ Concluyo en su mente, los nervios apoderándose de el al instante.

- Reborn, ¿Qué tramas? – cuestiono Tsuna, liberando del hechizo ocular a Takeshi.

Tsuna conocía a Reborn lo suficiente como para saber que el mini tramaba algo.

Reborn miro a su alumno y sonrió aún más, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo del castaño.

- Después de comer irán a buscar más bayas y frutos para la cena y el desayuno de mañana, también buscaran más hierbas para medicinas. Hayato ira con sus pokémon a buscar las plantas medicinales ya que él sabe más de eso, y ustedes dos irán a buscar las bayas y frutos para la cena y el desayuno. Recuerda Tsuna, la mitad de la comida que estamos teniendo nos la dio Takeshi y no podemos irnos y dejarlo con la mitad de sus provisiones, ¿O sí? – explico Reborn.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de sorpresa.

_Había olvidado eso último._ Reconoció Tsuna internamente.

- No hay necesidad de que se molesten. Puedo conseguir lo que necesite mañana en la mañana, además, van en camino a ciudad Nube ¿No? Esto solo los hará retrasarse más. – dijo Takeshi.

- Claro que la hay. Te quitamos la mitad de tus provisiones. – añadió Tsuna.

- No me las quitaron, yo se las di. – interrumpió Takeshi.

Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron ambarinos por la molestia, Takeshi se encogió ante la mirada del castaño.

- E-esta b-bien. – acepto algo asustado Takeshi ante la mirada de Tsuna.

La cara del castaño volvió a ser la alegre y agradable cara de un ángel al instante.

Dicho y hecho, después de acabar de comer y limpiar la zona que ocuparon para comer todos se dedicaron a seguir las instrucciones de Reborn.

Tsuna y Takeshi caminaban por un pequeño sendero buscando bayas, los pokémon de ambos estaban fuera de sus pokebolas ayudando en la recolección.

- Y, ¿Desde hace cuento que estás en tu viaje pokémon, Tsuna? – cuestiono Takeshi intentando romper el hielo.

El castaño le miro y luego volvió su vista al frente.

- Uhm, no mucho a decir verdad, un mes creo. La verdad es que acabo de empezar. – respondió Tsuna.

- Bueno, bueno, apenas tienes diez, es normal. – dijo Takeshi.

- Tengo trece. – respondió cabizbajo y deprimido Tsuna.

Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron de sorpresa. El castaño frente a él se veía tan pequeño y frágil, no parece alguien de su misma edad (de la de Takeshi), y además, ¿Qué no debió empezar su viaje hace mucho?

- No era mi intención molestarte, lo siento. – se disculpó el más alto – Pero, ¿Por qué haces el viaje hasta ahora? Si no es molestia, claro está. – cuestiono curioso y algo culpable Takeshi.

Tsuna lo miro no muy seguro de si responder o no. Ya le había dicho a Hayato sus motivos y el peliplata lo entendió, pero que le aseguraba que Takeshi haría lo mismo. El castaño miro al suelo.

- Sabes, esta es la primera vez que salgo de ciudad Lluvia. – comenzó el más alto – Nunca antes me había decidido a salir de la ciudad, pero mi maestro dijo que si no lo hacía no podría avanzar en mi camino como maestro. – explico Takeshi, intentando aligerar la atmosfera, y quizás con algo de suerte conseguir que Tsuna le revelase el porqué de su propia indecisión.

- ¿Por qué no querías salir de tu ciudad? Si no es molestia, claro está. – cuestiono ahora Tsuna, usando la misma frase al final.

Takeshi sonrió, al menos el pequeño castaño empezó a bromear.

- Supongo que no quería alejarme de mi padre. – admitió Takeshi algo indiferente, pero Tsuna vio algo más allá pintado en los ojos de su nuevo amigo.

"_Tsuna!"_ Llamo Natsu, llegando apurado al lugar donde el susodicho estaba. _"Encontramos un árbol lleno de bayas por aquí, Jirou, Lulu y Kojirou están intentando agarrar algunas." _Informo el pequeño eevee.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – cuestiono Takeshi.

- Encontraron un árbol repleto en aquella dirección. – respondió Tsuna mientras apuntaba en la dirección que Natsu le indico.

- Bueno, vamos a ayudarles. – propuso Takeshi mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección que apuntaba Tsuna.

El castaño asintió y camino junto a él.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Lulu y Jirou estaba parados, se dieron cuenta de que el árbol estaba muy, muy inclinado en un barranco y que el único que podía conseguir algunas bayas era Kojirou, pero el proceso era lento, ya que el pokémon volador apenas podía con una a la vez, si Lulu, Jirou o Natsu intentaban subir por el árbol esta cedería a su peso o caerían por el barranco.

- Eso es lo que llamo un predicamento. – señalo Takeshi.

Tsuna asintió.

- Sera mejor buscar otro árbol, este es demasiado peligroso, además de que es demasiado trabajo para Kojirou y pronto lloverá. – propuso Tsuna al ver el cielo y notar las espesas y grises nubes que amenazaban con regar el suelo.

- Mucha más razón para concentrarnos en este árbol que ya encontramos. – dijo Takeshi mientras se acercaba al peligrosamente inclinado tronco sobre la barranca.

Kojirou observo nervioso a su entrenador sabiendo lo que cruzaba por su mente, el Taillow se acercó con presura y se interpuso entre Takeshi y el tronco.

- Tranquilo Kojirou, si Tsuna y los demás mantienen el tronco en su sitio no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – tranquilizo Takeshi a su pokémon.

- ¿Quieres intentar subir al árbol?! – exclamo Tsuna, entendiendo al fin el plan de Takeshi – Eso es demasiado peligroso! – intento razonar el castaño.

El más alto le dedico una sonrisa y le paso una cuerda que tenía en la mochila.

- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es amarrar la cuerda a mi cintura y si el árbol se cae solo tendrás que jalarme hacia arriba. – explico Takeshi.

Tsuna lo miro no muy convencido, un brillo inseguro y preocupado en sus grandes ojos, aun así siguió las instrucciones.

Takeshi subió por el tronco lentamente, midiendo con cautela como distribuía su peso en el inclinado tronco.

Tsuna, Lulu, Natsu, Jirou y Kojirou tenían el otro extremo de la cuerda fuertemente apretada esperando lo peor.

Takeshi llego a la copa, donde midió sus pasos, avanzando con lentitud y arrancando cuidadosamente las bayas, para después depositarlas en una bolsa.

Tsuna y los pokémon tragaron pesado, la lluvia comenzó a caer, primero con ligeras gotas, luego una fuerte llovizna fría los empezó a bañar, un aire frio comenzó a soplar, Tsuna tomo esto como una mala señal.

- Takeshi, baja de ahí, el aire empieza a ganar fuerza, no es seguro! – llamo por encima del ruido del aire el castaño, pero aun así Takeshi no escucho, demasiado concentrado en su labor.

El sonido de algo rompiendo a la fuerza del viento llego a los oídos de todos los presentes. El tronco no había resistido el fuerte viento y se había partido, cayendo por el barranco. Takeshi también cayo, pero Tsuna y los pokémon lo sostuvieron fuerte con la cuerda.

- Takeshi! – exclamo Tsuna cuando todo cayo por el barranco.

- Estoy aquí! – respondió la voz del más alto algo agitada – Súbanme! – pidió.

Tsuna y los pokémon aplicaron más fuerza y comenzaron a jalar hacia arriba a Takeshi, el castaño se acercó lo suficiente como para tomar a Takeshi por los brazos.

- Te dije que era mala idea. –reclamo Tsuna.

- Jaja. – se rio Takeshi avergonzado.

_No es momento para reírse!_ Grito Tsuna en su interior.

Tsuna intento jalar con sus brazos a Takeshi, pero este era más pesado de lo que él creía, la lluvia arrecio, haciendo el agarre resbaladizo y el suelo demasiado blando como para sostenerse debidamente. Una ráfaga fuerte de aire desequilibro al castaño y también cayó por el barranco.

"_Tsuna!"_

"_Mi señor!"_

Clamaron asustados Natsu y Lulu, pero ese susto se aligero cuando vieron la mano de su entrenador, sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

Los pokémon se acercaron y vieron a Tsuna aferrándose a lo que podía sostenerse, Takeshi se había agarrado de la pierna derecha de Tsuna.

"_¿Qué hacemos?!"_ pregunto asustado Jirou.

"_No puedo volar debido al viento y al agua, no puedo ir por ayuda!"_ informo exasperado Kojirou.

Lulu observo a su entrenador con desesperación.

Natsu estaba igual que Lulu.

Entonces ambos pokémon del castaño divisaron algo familiar entre la lluvia, una figura que creyeron jamos verían de nuevo.

Tsuna estaba aferrándose a la dulce vida con todas sus fuerzas, si se dejaba caer no solo moriría el, también Takeshi, fue entonces cuando escucho una voz familiar.

"_Déjate caer."_ Escucho.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ¿Por qué estaba el ahí? Rápidamente la duda se disipo de su ser y el brillo ambarino y decidido volvió a sus ojos, se giró y miro a Takeshi a los ojos.

- ¿Confías en mí? – cuestiono Tsuna con severidad, su tono no dejando lugar a dudas.

Takeshi miro aquellos preciosos ojos que brillaban con decisión y una sensación de seguridad y calidez le inundo, sin dudarlo asintió ente la pregunta.

El castaño le dedico una sonrisa agradecido y se soltó de donde se sostenía.

Takeshi cerró los ojos esperando el incalculable dolor que le esperaba al hacer impacto contra el suelo, pero el impacto no llego, cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando y cayendo delicadamente al suelo en lugar de rápida e insensatamente. Se dio el lujo de parpadear en confusión y miro a Tsuna, que sonreía aliviado y agradecido.

Cuando hicieron delicado contacto con el suelo Tsuna se giró en dirección de las sombras a su izquierda.

- Gracias por ayudarme de nuevo, pero ¿No deberías estar en las montañas cerca de pueblo nubarrado? – cuestiono el castaño.

Takeshi miro en la misma dirección y vio como de entre las sombras aparecía un Absol en toda su gloria.

"_Eres un imán de problemas, eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando te vi, resulta que no estaba equivocado. Simplemente te estoy devolviendo el favor."_ Dijo el Absol a Tsuna y desapareció nuevamente entre las sombras.

Tsuna sonríe y suspiro.

- Creo que me acaban de insultar. – se dijo el castaño - ¿Estas bien, Takeshi? – cuestiono el castaño cuando su atención volvió al más alto.

Takeshi sonrió y empezó a carcajearse divertido, no creyendo que estuvo a punto de morir.

- ¿Estuvimos a punto de morir y tú te ríes? – cuestiono estupefacto Tsuna.

Takeshi dejo de reír pero su sonrisa persistía en su rostro, miro a Tsuna.

- Eres muy divertido Tsuna, ¿Te molesta si viejo co ustedes? – pidió Takeshi.

Tsuna lo miro aún más sorprendido y confundido, pero luego una gran sonrisa decoro su rostro.

- Sería un placer. – acepto el castaño.

* * *

_POV DE NATSU_

Cuando Lulu y yo notamos de nuevo a aquel Absol nos miramos mutuamente y bajamos el barranco con cuidado, lo alcanzamos antes de que desapareciera por completo en el bosque.

"_Espera, por favor!"_ Le grite.

El Absol se detuvo y se giró a mirarnos.

"_Sabía que alguien nos seguía."_ Informo Lulu cuando nos detuvimos frente a Absol.

"_Seguir es una palabra fuerte pequeña, yo prefiero el termino reguardar."_ Hablo Absol.

"_¿Sabías que nos seguía?"_ Pregunte a Lulu.

Lulu asintió.

"_Pero como vi que el señor Reborn le quitaba importancia yo tampoco dije nada_." Compartió Lulu.

Lulu asintió otra vez.

"_De hecho, se veía bastante contento cuando se dio cuenta de que éramos seguidos, por lo visto el si se dio cuenta de que eras tú quien nos seguía."_ Dijo Lulu.

Los ojos de Absol se endurecieron, no le gustaba ser engañado.

"_Debí haberlo sabido, fue demasiado sencillo seguirlos."_ Dijo.

"_Ah, acabas de aceptar que nos seguías."_ Dije, eso me dio mucha gracia.

Absol me miro feo y me escondí detrás de Lulu.

"_Como sea, asegúrense de que Tsunayoshi no se meta en líos, la próxima vez quizá yo no pueda ayudar_." Añadió Absol mientras se daba la vuelta.

"_¿Eso quiere decir que nos seguirás siguiendo?"_ Cuestione.

"_Resguardar, ya se los dije."_ Defendió su posición y desapareció en las sombras del bosque.

"_Yo insisto en que lo que él hace es seguirnos."_ Ataco Lulu una vez Absol desapareció de nuestra vista.

Yo asentí, concordando con ella. Aun así me sentí feliz, el día de hoy habíamos conseguido muchos amigos nuevos.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Llego Takeshi!


End file.
